Singe à vendre
by Yohko the demo
Summary: AU:de nos jours,cirque,complot,auteur sadique,fic centrée sur Goku. La fin est arrivée! Et ouais enfin, Dieu existe, l'inspi aussi. SanzoGoku!
1. Introduction: où la routine s'installe

Singe à vendre

Auteur : Yohko the demo, repentez-vous pêcheurs la fin du monde est arrivée

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki, je revoie mes classiques

Genre : AU, angst, torturage de Goku, futur shonen ai

Disclaimer : Si si, ils sont à moi… Pluton aussi… Et Mars… Et Vénus tant qu'on y est… Comment ça « menteuse » ???

Introduction : Où la routine s'installe

- Crétin d'acrobate !

Le fouet claqua durement sur le dos de Goku, qui mordait ses lèvres déjà ensanglantées pour ne pas crier. Lorsqu'il criait, ça le mettait encore plus en colère, et les coups duraient encore plus longtemps.

L'homme scandait chaque coup d'un juron. Il sentait monter en lui un plaisir sadique et malsain à mesure que le garçon se recroquevillait, la chair à vif.

Un dernier coup claqua, puis se fut le silence. Goku se tendit, en attente de la tempête qui ne manquerait pas de succéder à ce calme.

Mais rien ne vint.

Le jeune homme referma encore plus ses bras autour de ses jambes et ferma les yeux.

Quinze ans de calvaire lui avaient appris toutes les ruses dont l'homme savait user pour distiller la terreur, lui donner un semblant d'espoir avant de le jeter encore plus profondément dans l'horreur.

Alors il attendit, encore et encore.

Il attendit pendant des heures et resta éveillé toute la nuit, se retenant de hurler de douleur à chaque brise qui caressait ses membres meurtris.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dure le fasse sursauter et lui crie d'aller se mettre en tenue pour la répétition du spectacle.

Alors il se leva et courut vers la roulotte des acrobates, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Kogaiji le fit entrer et le poussa dans un bain tiède qui manqua le faire hurler avant de panser aussi bien que possible ses blessures ensanglantées.

Une routine bien établie et rodée, symbole de toute une vie de souffrances.

- Ni !

- Oui madame ?

- Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

L'homme se dirigea avec nonchalance vers les immenses doubles battants par lesquels on accédait au bureau de madame Gyokumen, la terrible directrice du lycée G. Saiyuki.

La porte claqua dans son dos sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Il s'assit tranquillement sur un sofa et se tourna vers la femme, le menton dans la main et le coude sur son genou.

Cette dernière laissa tomber son châle en soie sur la moquette et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, où trônait un imposant ordinateur.

- Où en êtes-vous de vos recherches?

- Le projet numéro cent vingt-huit est presque fini, et on entrevoit la solution du problème pour le cent vingt-six.

- Mmh. Tant mieux. Ce projet a pris beaucoup trop de retard, je veux qu'on le récupère.

Elle darda sur le scientifique ses yeux glacials.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être déçue.

Le scientifique sourit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, imperméable à la menace.

- Moi non plus madame…

- Sanzo bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait !

Gojyo plaqua une chemise en carton sur le bureau de son collègue, qui pour toute réponse émit un grognement sans daigner quitter son ordinateur des yeux.

- T'as vraiment failli buter ce type ! Encore heureux qu'Hakkaï aie pu arranger les choses ! Hey !

Le roux attrapa une feuille qui traînait et s'en servit pour cacher l'écran. Nullement impressionné par le regard mortel qu'il se prit, il continua son discours.

- Ici c'est le social 'kay ? PAS l'armée ! Ton joli petit flingue, tu le fous où tu veux mais PAS sous le nez des gens, si ignobles soient-ils !

- Lâche-moi, soupira le blond en enlevant la feuille et en se replongeant dans la contemplation de son ordinateur.

Gojyo soupira et s'assit sur le bureau, les mains dans les poches.

- Bof, après tout je suppose que du moment que c'est pour la bonne cause tout le monde se fout de comment tu t'y prends…

- La ferme. Tu fais pareil.

- Peut-être mais moi au moins, je m'assure que personne viendra cafeter !

Il se tourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond, qui pour une fois le regardait sans qu'on l'y oblige.

- Mais je t'assure que si t'attires des emmerdes à Hakkaï, c'est à moi que t'auras affaire. Clair ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Mais t'es vraiment muet toi !

- Gojyo ! Sanzo ! Vous pouvez venir me voir s'il vous plaît ?

Curieusement, les deux hommes se levèrent immédiatement à l'appel du brun souriant et se rendirent dans le bureau de leur supérieur, Cho Hakkaï.

Vala ! Le chapitre un est en cours d'écriture et de frappe, je me dépêche promis !

Sanzo : SHI-NE !!

Goku : sueurs froides Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

Gojyo : Parce que pour une fois dans ta vie t'es intelligent.

Goku : sale kappa !

Hakkaï ; allons, allons… Chers lecteurs, laissez des reviews onegai.

Yohko : Vi ça les occuperas…


	2. I: où le soleil se réincarne Zut alors

Singe à vendre

Auteur : Yohko the demo, toujours là hélas…

Série : le premier qui trouve est pas fort. Il sait lire, point barre.

Résumé : AU : Un jeune acrobate qui se fait battre à sang, un inspecteur des services sociaux qui se croit à l'armée et une directrice qui joue un étrange double jeu... Et le collège d'études supérieures G. Saiyuki qui domine tout ce beau monde.

Avertissements : et elle continue ! angst, tapage de Goku, quelques petites expressions bien senties parfois, broyage de noir (devinez par qui ??)

Disclaimer :l'univers m'appartieeeeent !!! Donc, eux aussi nan ?

Sanzo, pointe le flingue : l'univers je m'en fous mais nous tu rêves.

Yohko : je suis un auteur martyrisé.

Chapitre un : Où le soleil se réincarne. Zut alors.

Sanzo et Gojyo s'assirent ou plutôt s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils qui leur étaient presque attribués vu le temps qu'ils passaient dedans. Hakkaï remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ouvrit un dossier noir.

« Urgence finale ? » réalisa Gojyo en se redressant sur son siège, soudain intéressé.

- Bon. J'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance à vous confier. C'est certainement une question de vie ou de mort…

- Ca change par rapport à d'habitude… Ironisa Sanzo en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Sans prendre garde à l'interruption, Hakkaï continua.

- On a reçu des appels anonymes venant d'une cabine de la ville. J'aimerais que vous enquêtiez pour trouver de qui viennent ces appels.

Le silence se fit.

Gojyo leva un sourcil.

Sanzo alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

Un ange passa.

Suivi d'un troupeau de nuages.

- Et on fait ça comment ?

- Comme d'habitude… Improvisez ! Je vous fait confiance, sourit Hakkaï.

Les deux collègues eurent la subite envie d'arracher le sourire de leur supérieur de ses lèvres.

- Et peut-on espérer l'aide de notre ô combien aimé supérieur ?

L'ironie transparaissait à peine dans le ton de Gojyo.

- On verra. Voici l'adresse de la cabine et le message reçu. Et Sanzo, évite de mettre des mégots sur la moquette s'il te plaît.

Le garçon courait parmi les roulottes obscures, les yeux fous. Derrière lui des clameurs d'ivrogne se faisaient entendre, de plus en plus proches. Soudain il trébucha et s'écroula à terre en s'écorchant les mains et les genoux. Sans prendre garde au sang qui coulait de ses paumes, il se releva tout aussitôt et se jeta dans un recoin sombre. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il retint sa respiration et attendit, s'efforçant de se faire le plus silencieux possible. Son cœur lui semblait retentir dans tout le campement, il allait attirer l'attention, mais comment le faire taire ?

Une ombre vint soudain toucher ses pieds tandis qu'une forte lumière l'éblouissait.

Il plissa les yeux, tentant de reconnaître la silhouette. La lumière partit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il sente son cœur plonger très loin au fond de lui.

L'homme sourit cruellement.

- Pas la peine de te cacher, je peux toujours te retrouver…

Il s'accroupit et se pencha vers Goku, qui retint un gémissement, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te piste grâce au sang que tu laisses derrière toi… Meurtrier !

Il ricana un instant puis se releva et tendit la main vers le garçon qui se recroquevilla encore plus.

- Mais lève-toi, trouillard !

Son cri résonna dans la nuit. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le brun se recula encore dans son coin, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de raviver la fureur de son tortionnaire.

- Ah c'est la révolution ? Viens avec moi mon petit, je vais te recadrer un peu… Menaça l'homme sur un ton doucereux.

Paniqué, Goku tenta de s'échapper mais une grande main attrapa son bras et le tira rudement en arrière, manquant lui déboîter l'épaule.

Le jeune homme gémit mais l'homme continua de le traîner dans la poussière à sa suite, en direction d'un chapiteau sombre qui se profilait en ombre sur le ciel sans étoiles.

Une minute plus tard, coups et cris résonnaient dans tout le campement.

- _Aidez-nous au secours je vous en prie !Il l'a tué il va mourir on va tous mourir ! Au secours sauvez le je veux pas qu'il meure, à l'aide faites quelque chose…_

_- Raccroche immédiatement ce téléphone !_

_- NOOON !!_

Gojyo arrêta l'enregistrement et regarda Sanzo, qui pliait des avions en papier.

- Un garçon, fin d'adolescence voire jeune adulte. Sûrement battu par un homme plus vieux. Peut-être un lien de parenté entre eux deux.

- Et il a un frère, où un autre garçon qui lui est très proche.

- Ca pourrait aussi bien être un animal, objecta Sanzo en secouant la tête, se rappelant cette fille qui voulait faire un procès pour la mort de son chat…

- Faudra quand même vérifier les hôpitaux, ça m'étonnerait que celui dont il parle soit mort.

Sanzo hocha la tête, alluma une nouvelle cigarette et déplia un plan de la ville.

- La cabine est là, au centre, indiqua Gojyo en entourant l'endroit d'un cercle rouge. Le gosse avait l'air essoufflé, il a du s'échapper et courir.

- Il avait l'air de pleurer aussi, ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne de très loin.

- Bon. On va où ?

- Hôpital, puis on fera un tour vers la cabine.

- C'est toi le chef, chef !

- Tu veux mourir ?

Goku gémit. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps n'était qu'une immense plaie à vif.

Il était allongé sous le chapiteau des bêtes, le nez dans le sable. Il tenta un court instant de se relever, mais retomba en se déchirant les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement de douleur.

Ne jamais hurler, ne jamais parler. Hier il avait commis une grossière erreur en oubliant cette règle.

Des tâches noires et rouges dansèrent un moment devant ses yeux puis il s'évanouit, le goût cuivré du sang dans la bouche.

Un lion gronda, cherchant à chasser cet intrus qui portait sur lui l'odeur de la mort.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ?

Gojyo s'accouda nonchalamment au comptoir et sourit.

- Savoir ce que vous faites ce soir…

Une gifle phénoménale l'envoya bouler au sol.

- Aïeuh Sanzo t'abuses là !

- Va mourir, soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. On voudrait la liste des dernières admissions.

- En quel honneur ? Demanda sèchement la jeune femme, refroidie par le ton glacial de son nouveau vis-à-vis.

Sanzo soupira, puis abattit violemment sa main sur le comptoir, renversant un pot à crayons. Fixant ses yeux dans ceux de l'infirmière, il haussa les sourcils, puis laissa une ébauche de sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres minces.

L'effet fut immédiat et envoya la mâchoire de Gojyo rencontrer le sol.

La standardiste tourna vivement la tête en dissimulant ses joues écarlates.

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour un gosse, mademoiselle… Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît.. Ajouta Gojyo d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Bon… Mais j'espère que c'est pas des bobards !

- Je ne mens jamais aux belles femmes, sourit Gojyo avec une voix enjôleuse.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers un tiroir à l'autre bout du comptoir. Aussitôt Gojyo se pencha vers Sanzo, un sourire très moqueur au lèvres.

- Mon dieu, mais voilà que notre moine asocial devient dragueur !

- Ta gueule !

- Voilà !

Elle se pencha et se mit à ramasser les crayons par terre tandis que les deux hommes prenaient connaissance de la feuille, à commencer par la veille.

Gojyo fronça les sourcils.

- Nataku ? C'est pas un acrobate ?

- Si… Interné pour une importante commotion cérébrale.

- Est-ce qu'il a été frappé ?

- On a relevé pas mal de traces de coups, oui, mais comment…

- Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler ? L'interrompit Gojyo d'une vois pressante.

- Non, il est dans le coma… Oh mon dieu ! Réalisa-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait dire ? Et le secret professionnel ?

- Vous en faîtes pas mam'zelle ! Je dirai rien même sous la torture !S'exclama Gojyo.

- La ferme. Ramène-toi, on y va.

- Merci ! Jeta le roux, littéralement traîné vers la sortie par Sanzo.

- Lève-toi !

Goku fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette voix, elle troublait son sommeil en y emmenant des relents de frayeur trop sombres.

Un poids vint soudain frapper ses côtes, le sortant tout à fait du sommeil et ravivant une douleur à moitié endormie.

- Debout !

Ses yeux papillonnèrent pendant quelques secondes, éblouis par la lumière. Un nouveau coup lui arracha un grognement. Tandis qu'un rire mauvais s'échappait des lèvres de son tortionnaire.

- Ah tu grognes ?

Coup de pied dans le dos.

- Tu te prends pour un fauve ?

Attrapé par le bras.

- Et ben tu vas revenir à ta place !

Etau d'acier autour du cou.

- Dans une cage !

Barreaux fermés.

Goku regarda autour de lui avec terreur. Il était dans une petite cage carrée, dont les barreaux semblaient terriblement solides.

Dans un sursaut désespéré, il se jeta contre la grille et la secoua, il fallait qu' il sorte il allait mourir il voulait vivre il devait venger Nataku il devait…

Ses pensées chaotiques furent soudains interrompues par une vive douleur aux doigts.

Le chef brandit sa fourche et en abattit à nouveau les dents sur les bras du jeune acrobate, déchirant la chair.

Goku se réfugia à l'opposé de la cage, les bras autour de son torse.

Le chef ricana et tira sur une chaîne qu'il avait à la main.

Le jeune homme sentit une intense pression sur son cou et tomba en avant, réalisant alors seulement qu'il était enchaîné.

L'homme laissa tomber la chaîne à terre. Sortant la clé de sa cage, il la brandit en direction de sa victime.

- Tu vois ça ?

Il la mit dans la poche de son jean et sourit cruellement.

- Et ben t'aurais du mieux la regarder, parce que maintenant tu la verras plus!

Sur quoi il sortit du chapiteau, laissant son rire en souvenir au prisonnier.

Goku se laissa glisser sur le sol dur, le dos appuyé contre les barreaux froids.

A côté de lui gisait un vieil os au bout extrêmement effilé. Il s'en saisit et l'appuya contre son poignet.

Si tentant… Enfin, la délivrance…

L'os retomba parmi les quelques brins de paille. Il n'avait même plus la force.

- Nataku… Souffla-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

- Mais où tu veux qu'on aille!

Gojyo se planta au milieu de la rue et croisa les bras, l'air décidé.

- Si je compte bien, il doit y avoir au moins trois criques permanents en ville, sans compter ceux qui arrivent et repartent ! On est dans la ville de cirques Sanzo ! Elle est réputée pour ça !

Sanzo s'arrêta et se tourna très légèrement vers son collègue, lui présentant son profil.

- Mais est-ce que t'arrêteras de geindre un jour ?

- Excusez-moi de n'être qu'un humble mortel, votre seigneurie ! Et de ne pas capter plus de la moitié du quart de vos plans géniaux !

Sanzo soupira.

- On va voir les cirques les plus proches de la cabine, pauvre tâche !

Gojyo sourit et avança vers le blond avec nonchalance.

- Et ben tu vois, t'es pas mort…

- Va mourir…

-Vous désirez messieurs ?

Gojyo se tourna vers la jeune femme qui les accueillait en souriant d'un air doux, et son éternel sourire aguicheur revint se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

- Nous aimerions visiter l'endroit où vit une si belle femme…

Cette dernière releva le masque de clown qu'elle portait.

Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers. Elle avait de grands yeux à demi cachés par une frange de cheveux noirs aux doux reflets violets et une fine bouche souriante.

Enfin, elle devait être habituellement souriante, mais en ce moment même elle avait plutôt l'air méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Visiter…

- Non. Je veux la vérité, le coupa-t-elle vivement.

Gojyo était fasciné par ses yeux. Ils avaient quelque chose d'anormal, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi.

Le silence pesant le sortit de ses pensées.

Sanzo soupira, puis prit la parole comme si c'était la dernière corvée qui le séparait d'un cadeau bien mérité.

- Très bien. Nous venons de la part de l'hôpital pour donne des nouvelles de Nataku.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt avant de se reprendre. Venez, je vous amène chez le directeur.

Elle tourna les talons et ils purent enfin entrer dans l'enceinte du cirque.

Gojyo, qui reluquait un peu trop une certaine partie de l'anatomie de leur guide, se prit un violent coup de poing et passa le reste du trajet à insulter copieusement Sanzo sous les regards amusés des personnes qu'ils croisèrent.

Parmi eux se trouvait un funambule aux cheveux aussi rouges que ceux de Gojyo mais nettement plus bronzé, qui interpella la jeune femme.

- Yaone !

- Oui, Kogaiji-sama ?

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Ils viennent de l'hôpital pour donner des nouvelles de Nataku.

Le dénommé Kogaiji les toisa un moment du regard, plus particulièrement Sanzo avec lequel il engagea un véritable duel, avant de soupirer.

- Très bien, emmène les… Mais fais gaffe ok ? Et pas par le chapiteau des bêtes.

- Bien sûr Kogaiji.

L'homme tourna les talons et partit d'une démarche assurée, suivi des yeux par Sanzo.

- Qui est ce type ?

- C'est Kogaiji, le maître dresseur. Il s'occupe des animaux, les soigne, les dresse… Vous voyez ?

- Mmh…

Sanzo resta pensif un court moment puis rattrapa sans hâte les deux autres qui ne l'avaient pas attendu.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un bungalow délabré, mais qui avait le luxe d'être la seule habitation fixe du camp.

Yaone frappa à la porte et attendit, visiblement nerveuse.

Un grand fracas retentit dans l'habitation puis la porte s'arracha presque de ses gonds sous la formidable poussée de l'occupant des lieux.

Un véritable géant s'encadra dans l'ouverture. Il avait une revêche barbe de trois jours, les yeux injectés de sang et une haleine qui aurait anesthésié une baleine enrhumée. Ses vêtements étaient sales et informes, dégageant une extrême puanteur.

En fait, tout en cet homme puait l'alcool.

- Quoi ?

Gojyo grimaça et Sanzo soupira. L'entrevue ne s'annonçait pas du tout facile.

- Donc, vous v'nez donner des nouvelles du p'tit morveux ?

- C'est exact, félicitations vous êtes le maillon fort, grimaça Gojyo.

Trois fois. Ca faisait trois fois qu'ils le lui répétaient. Il venait à peine de comprendre.

L'homme descendit lourdement les deux marches branlantes qui le séparaient du sol et se planta à quelques centimètres de Sanzo, le toisa d'un regard rendu flou par la vinasse.

- Sont mignonnes les infirmières de nos jours… Tu voudrais pas m'soigner ma jolie ?

Il ricana, dévoilant ses dents sales et cassées.

Son rire s'étouffa soudain lorsque la main d'un certain blond se referma avec précision et vitesse autour de sa gorge.

Un silence de mort s'établit, à peine troublé par l'exclamation étouffée de leur guide.

Sanzo planta ses yeux implacables dans ceux de l'épave vivante qui tentait vainement de se dégager, puis resserra encore plus sa prise.

Yaone tenta de se précipiter sur Sanzo mais fut retenue par le bras de Gojyo, qui lui sourit avec un air rassurant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tant. Mon « ami » est susceptible, mais il sait quand s'arrêter !

Il avait haussé la voix en prononçant les derniers mots. Il bouillait en son for intérieur, absolument pas sûr que le blond lâcherait prise avant la mort par strangulation de sa victime.

Mais Sanzo parut avoir compris le message car sa prise se relâcha. L'homme s'écroula par terre, les mains autour de sa gorge, reprenant bruyamment sa respiration.

- Occupe-toi de lui, ordonna-t-il à Gojyo en se dirigeant vers les chapiteaux, te plus particulièrement celui qu'ils avaient évité peu de temps auparavant.

- Hey, mais où tu vas ?!?

Seuls les grognements du chef de cirque lui répondirent. Sanzo avait déjà disparu.

- Raaah… Ce type est une vrai porte de prison ! Grommela le roux entre ses dents en allant aider Yaone, qui relevait tant bien que mal son patron.

Goku était dans une immense ville. Tout autour de lui se dressaient de grands immeubles sombres, silhouettes silencieuses et immuables qui semblaient vouloir le retenir prisonnier.

Il courait. Derrière lui des ombres riaient, le poursuivaient, le frappaient.

Il tomba et se releva plusieurs fois, mais toujours il continuait de courir, malgré les points de côté qui lui vrillaient les côtes et son manque de souffle.

Où étaient ses amis ? Nataku, Ko, Doku, Yaone?

Pourquoi ne l'aidaient-ils pas?

« Non… Nataku est mort… »

Goku s'effondra dans la neige. Il n'en pouvait plus.

La neige n'était pas blanche ni froide, de ce froid léger et purificateur qu'il aimait tant. Elle était sombre et dégageait une chaleur malsaine, elle s'infiltrait partout, sous ses vêtements, dans sa bouche, sous sa peau. Elle l'étouffait et les ombres étaient là et riaient, riaient devant son agonie si lente.

L'obscurité était partout à présent, plus de lumière, plus de vie, plus d'espoir.

Ces choses avaient-elles un jour existé ? Etaient-elles autres choses que des contes pour enfants crédules ?

Lentement, Goku sombra dans les ténèbres malveillantes.

Sanzo courait à présent. Il ne voyait plus rien, plus rien que cet immense chapiteau rouge sang.

Il n'entendait plus rien, à part l'appel puissant et désespéré qui lui vrillait les tympans et lui martelait le crâne.

Devant lui les rares personnes s'écartaient vivement pour le laisser passer.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'aura qu'il dégageait ; peut-être à cause de son visage tendu et de ses yeux exorbités.

Ou peut-être encore sentaient-ils que quelque chose allait bientôt changer…

Soudain une longue chevelure rousse apparut devant son visage et il se retrouva à terre avant même de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Le blond se releva vivement en essuyant le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

En face de lui Kogaiji le fixait de son regard défiant. Sanzo sourit intérieurement.

Cruellement.

Cet imbécile ne savait même pas à quoi il s'exposait.

Soudain il se jeta sur son adversaire et lui décocha un formidable coup de poing, qui fit reculer le dresseur d'un pas. Puis la contre-attaque survint, dure et douloureuse. Du moins l'aurait-elle été pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Sanzo ne sentait pas la douleur.

Il voulait seulement se débarrasser de cet obstacle le plus rapidement possible, pour aller faire taire cette stupide voix qui l'attirait sans qu'il y puisse rien.

Les attaques s'échangeaient avec une rapidité incroyable et un cercle d'hommes et de femmes commençait de se former autour des deux ennemis.

Finalement Kogaiji réussit à saisir les deux avant-bras de Sanzo, l'immobilisant.

- Tu n'entreras pas là-dedans, affirma-t-il en montrant le chapiteau qui les surplombait de la tête.

- Ah ouais ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir aux ordres…

Et ce fut au tour de Kogaiji de rouler à terre sans comprendre comment il avait atterri là. Il se releva immédiatement, mais fut stoppé par Yaone, qui se jeta en travers de son chemin.

- dégage Ya…

- NON !

La jeune femme sanglotait.

- Ko je t'en prie… Laisse-le faire, ça n'a que trop duré ! Il faut que ça cesse maintenant !

Un doute passa dans le regard de Kogaiji, qui jeta un regard sur Sanzo. Ce dernier s'était un court moment immobilisé, mais reprit rapidement sa route.

Cette fois, le dompteur ne tenta pas de l'arrêter.

Tous en avaient assez.

Lui le premier.

Goku gémissait dans son sommeil, tourmenté par ses cauchemars.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et il leva une main pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait dans l'œil. Puis il tenta de se relever. Tout d'abord il retomba sur le sol en réprimant un cri, torturé par la douleur de son dos à vif.

Le deuxième essai fut plus fructueux et il parvint à s'asseoir. Il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la chaude pénombre du chapiteau et éclaircir sa vision.

Autour de lui il n'y avait que des barreaux et du sang, du sang sur la cage, du sang sur ses mains, le goût du sang sur ses lèvres si tangible si réel !

Sanzo vit le jeune homme prendre sa tête entre ses mains crispées et se recroqueviller sur lui-même en hoquetant pitoyablement. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et toute sa chair semblait recouverte d'hématomes, de traces rouges de coups et de sang séché.

- Hey !

Goku ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna vivement en retenant un nouveau cri lorsque son bras se cogna contre un barreau.

L'inconnu en face de lui était très grand et portait une chemise blanche qui illuminait son torse fin.

Mais ce qui frappa plus que tout Goku, ce fut son visage.

Il était fin et pâle, délicat, éclairé par deux yeux couleur améthyste désabusés et auréolé par des cheveux blonds comme le soleil qui lui retombaient sous le menton. Il y avait un trou dans la toile du chapiteau par lequel passaient des rayons de soleil qui allaient se perdre et jouer dans les mèches, illuminant l'étrange comme un vrai soleil.

- C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler ?

Goku sortit de sa rêverie au son de sa voix et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, vivement. Peut-être que l'étranger allait le frapper lui aussi ?

- Arrête de me raconter des salades, je t'entends tout le temps ! Ca me vrille les tympans, alors arrête !

Il sortit un revolver d'une de ses poches et tira sur la serrure de la cage, qui explosa dans un claquement sec en même temps que Goku se jetait sur le côté dans un pur réflexe défensif.

- En échange, je t'emmène avec moi.

Il tendit sa main à Goku, qui n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de la prendre.

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, soupira Sanzo.

Ce type était vraiment dans un état lamentable !

Goku sortit avec précaution de sa prison, puis tomba évanoui dans les bras du soleil en personne, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait trouvé la lumière.

YEEEEEES J'AI FINI CE CHAPIIIIITRE !!!!

Gniah… J'aurai eu du mal à le taper celui-là quand même…

Sanzo : depuis quand je m'apitoie sur ce bakasaru ?

Gojyo : et de puis quand il est plus doué que moi pour draguer les infirmières ?

Hakkaï : ma, ma… Calmons-nous. Ce chapitre est fini, Goku va aller mieux maintenant…

Yohko : Niark.

Goku : Quoi ???

Yohko : Niark j'ai dit. Bon bon bon… Un tit review ?? Please ??

Kogaiji : mais tuez-là quelqu'un !!!

Sanzo : je crois que pour une fois on est d'accord.


	3. II: où l'on apprend bien des choses

Singe à vendre

Auteur : toujours la même, et non je n'ai pas disparu dans la nature… Yohko is back !

Série: Ca commence par Gensomaden et ça finit par Saiyuki…

Résumé : ben toujours le même : un jeune acrobate qui se fait battre à sang, un inspecteur des services sociaux qui se croient à l'armée et une directrice qui joue un étrange double jeu… Et le collège d'études supérieures G. Saiyuki qui domine tout ce beau monde.

Avertissements : Ca va mieux, je me calme un peu. Bah faut bien que Goku soit en forme si je veux une suite… Donc, quelques grossièretés une fois de temps en temps, encore un tout chtit mini chouia d'angst sur les bords, kawaï attaque suprême, shonen ai si on lit entre les lignes. J'espère que c'est quand même un peu visible… Et mystère aussi.

Disclaimer : Je vénère Kazuya Minnekura. Vraiment. Je suis prête à lui voue un culte si elle veut. Alors elle peut bien me les prêter un peu non ?

Gojyo : moi je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même et aux belles femmes…

Yohko : Bref, pas à moi. Snif.

Merci à tous mes reviewers que j'adore ! Et vraiment, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je viens à peine de récupérer Internet. Pardon pour mes fautes…

Chapitre deux : où l'on apprend bien des choses…

Goku était toujours seul, le soleil était parti. Il l'avait laissé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et maintenant les ombres étaient de retour. Il faisait froid et il neigeait, mais cette fois la neige était rouge comme du sang.

Goku tremblait, recroquevillé contre un mur, les bras autour de ses genoux relevés. Il avait si froid, peut-être qu'il allait mourir ?

Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Nataku serait tout seul s'il mourait, tout seul contre Lui. Alors il devait se battre.

Et vivre.

Soudain une voix à son oreille, une voix dure, rendue pâteuse par l'alcool !

- Imbécile… Nataku est mort… Je l'ai tué !

Goku hurla. De terreur, de colère, de douleur.

Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise et que le silence revienne autour de lui, obscur et oppressant.

Le couloir de l'hôpital était bondé de clients, de médecins et d'infirmières, pour le plus grand bonheur de Gojyo qui draguait sans retenue et pour le plus grand malheur de Sanzo, qui commençait à envisager sérieusement de tuer tout le monde, là maintenant.

Hakkaï quant à lui restait d'un calme imperturbable, souriant comme d'habitude devant l'air énervé du blond.

Finalement, un médecin vint vers eux. Hakkaï se leva et lui serra la main, tandis que Sanzo soupirait. De soulagement, d'énervement ? Impossible de le savoir.

- Vous venez pour l'acrobate ? Suivez-moi messieurs, invita l'homme en se dirigeant vers une porte.

Un rien plus tard, il fermait en douceur la porte d'un grand bureau clair.

La pièce était inondée de lumière ; en son centre trônait un large bureau d'angle où tous les papiers et cahiers étaient rangés au millimètre près. Pas une feuille ne dépassait du tas, c'en était impressionnant.

D'ailleurs, le bureau entier respirait la propreté et l'ordre.

Le médecin s'assit et invita les trois hommes à en faire autant.

Hakkaï prit place ainsi que Sanzo dans deux grands fauteuils de cuir noir, tandis que Gojyo s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le dossier du siège de Hakkaï.

Ce bureau le rendait nerveux. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, car toutes les pièces étaient à ce point aseptisées et impersonnelles qu'elles semblaient avoir été produites dans une usine à la chaîne. Le roux haïssait au plus haut point ces pièces sans âme. Peut-être parce qu'elles lui rappelaient trop l'orphelinat…

- Parlons donc de votre protégé. Il se nomme Son Goku et est orphelin. Le cirque l'a trouvé lorsqu'il avait environ quatre ans et le gérant l'a depuis adopté.

Il fit une pause dans l'attente d'une marque d'étonnement ou d'attention, mais le silence le plus complet fut sa seule réponse.

- Parlons maintenant médical. Il a subi de graves traumatismes, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Je crois qu'il a le plus grand nombre de marques de coups, de blessures et de cicatrices que cet hôpital aie jamais vu. Il est vraiment en très mauvais état, mais la mort suite à ces traumatismes-là n'est pas à craindre. La médecine fait des miracles de nos jours…

Le ton était entendu, et sans doute les trois collègues auraient dû sourire ou répondre quelque chose ; mais comme la dernière tentative, celle-ci fit un plat et le médecin reprit son explication presque piteusement.

- Le problème le plus important reste sans aucun doute celui de son esprit. Notre psychologue s'y perd. Le garçon…

- Il a au moins dix-huit ans, le coupa Gojyo d'un ton sec.

- Bref, mon patient refuse de parler, acheva l'homme brutalement. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, et ce même lorsqu'une infirmière lui a par mégarde cogné une plaie. Il a violemment gémi, mais n'a rien dit. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

Le médecin soupira et secoua la tête.

- On va pas vous arracher les mots de la bouche non plus, grogna Sanzo, exaspéré par ces pauses.

- Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars et se montre très violent dans son sommeil. Il semble vouloir se défendre, mais le problème est qu'il a failli tuer une infirmière qui tentait de le réveiller. Et régulièrement, on le retrouve assis sur une chaise. Il semble attendre quelque chose, mais allez savoir quoi !

Hakkaï sourit pensivement, puis sembla se reconnecter à la réalité.

- Très bien, je vous remercie monsieur. Nous allons devoir régler quelques papiers à présent si ça ne vous dérange pas, mais est-ce que Sanzo et Gojyo peuvent aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr, mais il vient de s'endormir et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille avant plusieurs heures vu les calmants que nous avons dû lui administrer.

- Bah… C'est quel numéro ?

- 271. L'étage en dessous, à droite des escaliers.

- Merci, dit Gojyo avant de sortir, suivi d'un Sanzo en manque de nicotine qui se demandait quand il pourrait enfin avoir sa cigarette.

Hakkaï se demanda s'il était vraiment le seul à avoir entendu cette note sarcastique dans la voix du roux… Sans doute.

- Bien entendu, il a été transféré… Rah, saloperie d'hôpital !

Gojyo et Sanzo cherchaient depuis dix bonnes minutes la chambre de Goku, et durant ce laps de temps, Sanzo avait effrayé cinq infirmières, outré deux médecins par ses jurons et failli buter un infirmier, tandis que Gojyo restait calme et goguenard, draguant tout ce qui bougeait, sauf les vieux croûtons.

Rien de changé dans ce vieux monde…

Finalement, les deux comparses finirent par mettre la main sur un médecin qui, après un intense foudroiement oculaire, s'empressa de leur indiquer la bonne direction avant de partir en courant dans le couloir opposé.

La chambre était petite et propre, meublée de deux chaises, d'un lit et d'une table.

Néanmoins, Sanzo trouva une différence par rapport aux autres chambres aseptisées au possible.

Peut-être était-ce dû au patient lui-même ; Goku dormait roulé en boule au milieu de draps chiffonnés dont la plupart traînaient par terre.

Peut-être était-ce le bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs vives qui égayait un peu la pièce.

Ou peut-être encore les trois personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce.

Il y avait là la jeune fille qui les avait guidés à leur arrivée au crique, et qui leur sourit gentiment. A ses côtés se tenait le dresseur aux longs cheveux roux, qui les toisa –et plus particulièrement Sanzo- avec méfiance. Enfin un grand brun à la stature étonnamment musclée était accoudé à la fenêtre.

Yaone fut la première à rompre le silence pesant.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés correctement… Je me nomme Yaone, illusionniste de profession.

Gojyo sourit largement, comme s'il trouvait la situation particulièrement amusante.

- Sha Gojyo, se présenta-t-il avec une parodie de courbette.

- Moi, c'est Dokugakuji sourit le brun, la main sur son torse. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Doku, précisa-t-il devant la grimace de Gojyo.

Kogaiji et Sanzo se fixaient toujours en chiens de faïence, les poings serrés. Finalement, le roux rompit le silence.

- Je m'appelle Kogaiji, mais vous le savez déjà.

- Genjyo Sanzo. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- On vient rendre visite à un ami. C'est interdit ?

Sanzo foudroya Doku du regard, lequel Doku qui ne broncha pas, trop habitué aux regards tueurs de Kogaiji.

- Vous avez une manière bizarre de prouver votre amitié, releva tranquillement Gojyo. Parce que vous saviez, non ?

Le silence s'installa en grande pompe dans la pièce, étouffant dans l'oeuf toute idée de l'auteur d'introduire un quelconque bruit incongru.

Les cinq se flinguaient du regard.

Enfin, Sanzo et Kogaiji se flinguaient du regard. Doku et Gojyo alternaient coups d'œil amusés aux deux adversaires et œillades de défi et Yaone portait toute son attention sur Goku.

Soudain, tous ces échanges furent interrompus par un gémissement.

Goku commença à se débattre contre des agresseurs invisibles, les paupières agitées de tressautements.

Peu à peu, ses gémissements prirent de l'ampleur, pour finir par se muer en un long cri désespéré, qui exprimait une douleur et une peur quasiment insupportables.

Une infirmière paniquée fit irruption dans la chambre, des cachets blancs à la main. Elle se rua sur son patient et voulut les lui faire avaler, mais une main ferme repoussa son bras.

- Mais mons… Balbutia-t-elle en direction de Gojyo, qui avait légèrement perdu son légendaire sourire.

- Plus de calmants, grogna Sanzo en faisant expérimenter à la femme l'emprise de son regard mortel.

Se faisant sa main entra en contact avec celle de Goku, qui, au lieu de la repousser comme tous s'y attendaient, l'agrippa violemment.

Aussitôt, le visage du châtain s'apaisa, et un très léger sourire sembla même effleurer ses lèvres.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, déconcertée par ce brusque changement.

- Bien, sortez tous à présent. Allez, allez ! Tout le monde dehors, ce garçon a été battu jusqu'au sang et même plus, il a besoin de re-pos ! Fini les visites !

Tous obéirent aussitôt, mais lorsque Sanzo réussit enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de Goku, celui-ci se recroquevilla brutalement sur lui-même en gémissant.

L'infirmière soupira en ressortissant ses cachets, mais cette fois ce fut la main de Sanzo qui l'arrêta.

- Laissez tomber, je reste.

- Mais…

- Je le calme.

La pauvre femme n'était pas de taille à lutter contre la détermination de Sanzo et s'empressa de sortir, les sourcils tout de même légèrement froncés.

Le blond s'assit au chevet du lit en soupirant et posa sa main sur le bras de Goku, le calmant immédiatement.

Gojyo passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit largement, moqueur.

- Maman poule, maintenant ?

- DEHORS !!!

« T'es chiant toi, tu sais ? Ouais, très chiant. J'étais tranquille et il a fallu que tu t'amènes. T'abuses. Et en plus de ça il faut que je reste pour te border comme un gosse. T'as dix-huit ans bordel ! Pas quatre !

…

Rah et arrêtes de te cramponner à ma main comme ça ! C'est bon, je vais pas partir, cette bonne femme serait fichue de te bourrer de soporifiques encore.

…

Te fais pas trop d'illusions, je vais pas jouer les baby-sitter toute ma vie non plus !

…

Et maintenant je dialogue par la pensée avec un mec qui roupille comme un loir… »

Sanzo soupira. Il contemplait le visage de Goku, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux erraient sur le visage calme au teint très légèrement bronzé.

Il avait des traits délicats, et de très longs cils qui effleuraient presque ses pommettes légèrement saillantes. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient étalés sur l'oreiller et les rayons du soleil jouaient dessus, provoquant de superbes reflets dorés.

Son front était ceint d'un étrange diadème doré, que personne jusqu'ici n'avait pu lui enlever.

Le regard améthyste s'attarda un instant de trop sur les lèvres rosées, qui devaient être en temps normal très douces, mais étaient aujourd'hui gercées au possible.

Puis il tomba sur le collier de fer qui enserrait toujours son cou . Ils ne savaient pas où était la clé, et l'on ne pouvait risquer de l'enlever par la force, ce qui risquait de blesser le jeune homme.

Sa main bandée serrait de toutes ses forces celle de Sanzo, et c'était saisissant de constater le contraste entre sa main grande et blanche et celle, légèrement plus petite et bronzée, pansée de toutes parts, de Goku.

Il sourit dans son sommeil, et ce sourire sembla illuminer tout son visage. La vision était si enchanteresse que Sanzo ne put même pas empêcher ses lèvres de se courber à leur tour.

- Tu t'appelles Goku, c'est ça ?

Goku hocha la tête. Il aimait bien le grand brun qui lui parlait. Il avait une voix douce et souriait gentiment, et on sentait que ce sourire n'était pas faux.

- Je m'appelle Hakkaï. Et voici Gojyo et Sanzo, que tu as déjà vu.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Les quatre hommes se trouvaient toujours à l'hôpital. Goku était assis dans son lit aux draps défaits, et fixait tour à tour Hakkaï, assis sur une chaise à son chevet, Gojyo, appuyé contre le mur en face de lui et surtout Sanzo, adossé au garde-fou de la fenêtre ouverte. Une légère brise agitait ses cheveux et ceux de Gojyo, les faisant flotter de manière irréelle.

- Nous faisons partie d'une organisation sociale marginalisée, c'est-à-dire que nous travaillons indépendamment de l'Etat. Malheureusement, cela occasionne parfois quelques problèmes.

Hakkaï fit une courte pause puis reprit.

- Dans ton cas par exemple, il nous faut une famille d'accueil. Or en tant que société privée, l'Etat ne peut pas nous aider à en trouver une. Les familles qu'il reste ne sont en général pas…

- C'est merdique, le coupa Gojyo. Si t'y vas, développa-t-il devant l'air intrigué de Goku, t'es sûr de devenir chômeur professionnel et de mendier dans la rue plus tard.

Un éclat de peur passa fugitivement dans les yeux du châtain ,mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête, attendant la suite.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il était là. Ses blessures guérissaient rapidement bien qu'il garda de nombreuses cicatrices et quelques côtes cassées, mais il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- Nous te proposons de venir vivre chez nous. Tu es bien sûr libre de refuser, mais il semble que ce soit la meilleure solution dans l'immédiat. Tu seras majeur dans quelques mois et alors tu pourras t'établir où bon te sembleras…

- Mais en attendant c'est ça ou rien. Acheva sèchement Sanzo.

Hakkaï sourit.

- C'est un peu brusque, mais c'est à peu près ça…

Goku ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt.

Il se rendait bien compte que ces trois hommes ne le forceraient jamais à quoi que ce soit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait le choix avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ko, Nataku, Yaone ou Doku, et cette sensation le paniquait complètement.

Finalement, alors qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce choix qu'il ne comprenait pas, son regard se posa sur Sanzo.

Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées et tirait machinalement sur la cigarette qu'il avait allumée malgré l'interdiction.

Il semblait totalement insouciant du sort de Goku.

Curieusement, et malgré la tristesse que cette pensée fit éprouver au jeune homme, ce fut elle-même qui le décida. Ces trois hommes semblaient si sûrs d'eux-mêmes, si forts. Rien ni personne ne devait leur faire peur. Il avait appris que Sanzo avait frappé le chef et Ko sans hésiter, ce qui était même selon Gojyo une mauvaise habitude.

Goku les admirait tous. Depuis qu'il avait vu Nataku se faire frapper à sa place, il voulait devenir fort.

Fort comme ses sauveurs.

Fort comme le soleil qui lui avait tendu la main.

Ne plus jamais voir quelqu'un se sacrifier pour lui.

Alors Goku se tourna cers Hakkaï et hocha la tête. Et il récidiva fermement après le « sûr ? » de Hakkaï.

Oui, il était sûr. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sanzo, qui souriait presque.

Alors Goku fut bien, bien loin de regretter sa décision.

Sanzo, Hakkaï et Gojyo habitaient dans une sorte de pension dite « familiale ». C'est-à-dire que les locataires avaient chacun leur appartement mais qu'ils passaient leurs repas ensembles, et vivaient de manière beaucoup plus proche et solidaires que les habitants d'un HLM. Chacun connaissait l'autre, et personne ne s'en plaignait.

A part peut-être Sanzo, mais il se plaignait de beaucoup de choses.

C'est du moins ce que disait Gojyo jusqu'à ce que le sujet de ses railleries ne manque l'assommer.

La pension Gunlock était une imposante bâtisse, qui avait sans doute dû être superbe il y a peu, mais qui aujourd'hui se contentait d'être agréable à la vue. Goku dévorait chaque détail des yeux, de grands yeux d'enfant émerveillé.

Lorsque le groupe entra, une vieille femme très énergique vint à leur rencontre, un sourire encore plus grand que celui d'Hakkaï aux lèvres.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Et… Mais c'est le petit ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard sur un Goku assez gêné.

- Madame Ban, je vous présente Son Goku. Goku, voici Madame Ban, la concierge et cuisinière en titre de la pension.

- Cuisinière, cuisinière… Vous me flattez jeune homme ! Rougit-elle. Ici, chacun met la main à la pâte, expliqua-t-elle en souriant à Goku. Et bien, je suppose que je vais vous laisser l'installer correctement !

- A ce soir madame.

- SAAAANZOOOO !!!!

Le susnommé cessa soudainement de chercher la bonne clé et de pester contre les trousseaux de Gojyo, pris de sueurs froides.

Dans l'escalier retentit un tintamarre digne de la charge d'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Une jeune fille finit par bondir sur le palier et se planta fermement devant le groupe, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle était vêtue d'un court débardeur rose superbement échancré et d'un jean si déchiqueté qu'il lui découvrait toute une jambe recouverte de résille noire.

Elle arborait un sourire absolument terrifiant sui semblait à deux doigts de lui déchirer les joues. Soudain, aussi vive que l'éclair, elle se jeta sur Sanzo et se retrouva en deux temps trois mouvements sur les épaules d'un blond fumant de colère.

- Saaaanzoooo… Ronronna-t-elle en tapotant le crâne de sa victime, t'as pas vu mon chat ?

- Rien à battre de ton chat ! descends de là !

- Bonjour Ririn, salua Hakkaï tout en ouvrant la porte avec le trousseau qu'il venait de prendre à Sanzo.

Le petit groupe entra. L'appartement était grand, meublé simplement mais avec classe. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers un salon où deux canapés et un fauteuil entouraient une table basse où trônait un jeu de mah-jong.

Gojyo s'affala sur un canapé et s'alluma une cigarette tandis que Sanzo se débarrassait enfin de la jeune fille en l'envoyant bouler sur l'autre sofa.

Puis le blond s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil, sortit des lunettes de sa poche avant d'ouvrir un journal qui traînait sur la table et de se plonger dedans sans plus se préoccuper du monde extérieur.

Hakkaï prit le sac de Goku pour l'amener dans une chambre et se tourna vers son possesseur qui n'osait pas entrer, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Vas-y ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand ils sont occupés ils ne mordent pas, plaisanta-t-il.

- J'ai entendu ça Hak' ! lança Gojyo depuis son canapé.

Finalement, Goku entra doucement dans la pièce et vint se poster derrière le fauteuil de Sanzo.

C'est alors seulement que Ririn sembla le remarquer.

- Bah… T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-elle très intelligemment.

- Il s'appelle Goku, signala Sanzo, toujours caché derrière son journal.

- Mais t'es acrobate au cirque permanent ! Chuis déjà allée voir, c'est gééénial ! J'adore ton numéro, mais je préfère quand même celui des bêtes…

Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand elle surprit le regard meurtrier que Sanzo lui jetait par-dessus son journal et se rappela quel métier faisaient les trois hommes.

- Oops. Et à part ça, tu vas venir au collège Saiyuki ?

Goku, qui s'était intéressé à la conversation lorsqu'elle s'était orientée vers le cirque, se rembrunit et haussa les épaules.

Il revoyait Kogaiji, Yaone et Doku, souriants, lors de son arrivée au crique ; Nataku, répétant la chorégraphie de son combat contre le chef ; Yo, le rattrapant in extremis pour le renvoyer vers un autre trapèze…

Et puis le sang.

Le châtain secoua vivement la tête, cherchant à chasser ces visions.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, elles le hantaient, le sang les cris la neige le noir l'horreur !

Goku se recroquevilla soudain sur lui-même avec un grognement, ses mains crispées sur son diadème. Il voulait que ça cesse, que la douleur s'arrête !

Ou qu'elle le prenne à jamais.

Mais plus ces visions.

Tout à coup il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se rejeta vivement en arrière avec un semblant de cri… Pour se retrouver assis par terre, face à deux yeux améthystes qui n'exprimaient rien.

Sanzo attrapa délicatement ses deux mains et les serra dans la sienne. Puis il leva le bras et laissa courir ses doigts sur la joue de l'acrobate, essuyant ses larmes.

Goku ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant encore à tout rompre. Néanmoins il se sentait mieux, cette main était si fraîche, presque familière, elle atténuait la douleur et chassait ses souvenirs sombres.

Peu à peu, Goku se calma et se laissa aller dans les bras de Sanzo, se blottissant contre son torse rassurant, les paupières fermées.

Le blond soupira, mais referma quand même ses bras autour du corps abandonné, si confiant.

- Demain, je vais inscrire Goku à Saiyuki.

- Ouais. Il est grand temps que ce gosse apprenne que la vraie douleur est devant un pupitre dans une salle de classe !

- Gojyo…

Les trois collègues étaient assis dans le salon. Ririn était repartie, Goku dormait comme un loir et la télévision allumée produisait un bruit de fond somme toute agréable tandis qu'ils se disputaient une partie de mah-jong.

- Je vais l'inscrire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire intégrer tout de suite.

- Non. Il est trop vulnérable. Trop instable. Trop muet, assena Sanzo d'un ton sans réplique. Ron.

- Raah tricheur !

- Apprends les règles, crapaud !

- Ma, ma… C'est vrai que Goku ne semble pas prêt.

- Le mieux, c'est p'têt de lui demander son avis non ?

Gojyo haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

- M'enfin, ce que j'en dis… L'expert en psychanalyse ici, c'est Hak'…

Hakkaï sourit à son tour, légèrement gêné.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Sanzo ?

- Mouais…

Le blond tira sur sa cigarette en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire ?

- Donc, voté à la quasi-unanimité, moins une demie voix pour un moine pas convaincu…

- La ferme !

- Je suis vexé.

Goku dormait.

Cela faisait vingt heures d'affilées qu'il dormait, mais selon le médecin se n'était qu'un « repos amplement mérité ». Pas de quoi s'inquiéter donc.

Le seul problème, c'est que Sanzo était obligé de le veiller, sans quoi le jeune homme faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar.

De quoi développer une vraie phobie du sommeil.

Alors, assis à son chevet, Sanzo tuait le temps comme il pouvait.

Il avait déjà lu deux fois son journal, fini un livre sur une guerre quelconque, fumé un paquet de cigarettes.

Et maintenant, il examinait dans ses moindres détails le visage de l'endormi.

Décidemment, Goku avait un beau visage. Fin, racé, il arborait dans son sommeil un calme inouï, au total opposé de l'angoisse constante qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux la journée.

Le blond était aussi captivé par son diadème. Il exerçait une fascination inexplicable sur Sanzo, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il émanait de l'objet il ne savait quoi qui lui donnait l'impression d'une grande terreur refoulée.

« Mais je deviens vraiment fou » réalisa soudain le blond.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et resta dans cette position, la tête en arrière, une de ses mains toujours emprisonnée dans celles de Goku.

- Tu sais que tu m'emmerdes, toi ? Soupira-t-il finalement.

Ce n'était même pas un reproche. Juste une constatation, comme s'il parlait d'une chose inébranlable.

Ses yeux retombèrent finalement sur Goku. Il était beau. Simplement beau.

Sanzo se surprit à souhaiter qu'il parte.

Oui, il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Car s'il restait, il ne savait pas combien de temps son armure tiendrait.

Peu, sans doute.

Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par le claquement d'une porte et la voix de Gojyo.

- Yo le moine ! T'es où ?

Tout en parlant, le roux continuait à chercher dans les pièces, n'attendant aucun réponse, tandis que Hakkaï rangeait les quelques courses.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans l'appartement, glaçant le sang des deux arrivants par la terreur qu'il exprimait.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre d'amis… Et s'arrêtèrent brusquement en y trouvant un bien étrange tableau.

Goku était recroquevillé sur le lit et se balançait d'avant en arrière en hoquetant doucement, tandis que Sanzo était assis à ses côtés, ses bras entourant ses épaules. Il lui parlait, mais les deux hommes ne pouvaient comprendre ses murmures de là où ils se trouvaient.

Finalement, Hakkaï ferma la porte silencieusement et reparti vers l'entrée en souriant, suivi d'un Gojyo se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu fumé pour avoir une hallucination pareille.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sanzo consoler un enfant battu. D'habitude, c'était toujours l'un d'eux deux qui s'en chargeait, Sanzo les prenait plutôt en charge lorsque les blessures étaient moins visibles.

Décidemment, Goku était un cas des plus particuliers.

La nuit venait de tomber, et la représentation commençait.

Dans un coin des coulisses, Kogaiji, Doku et Yaone discutaient avec animation.

- Kogaiji-sama ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-bas. C'est trop dangereux.

- Kogaiji-sama…

Yaone soupira, puis reprit fermement.

- Kogaiji-sama. C'est mon métier de ne pas être vue. Faites moi confiance.

- Elle a raison Ko. Arrête un peu de materner !

Le roux décocha un regard noir à Doku, croisa les bras puis soupira à son tour.

- Bon, vas-y…

Yaone sourit.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Elle s'inclina brièvement puis se retourna et se fondit dans les ténèbres.

- Brrr… J'aime pas quand elle disparaît comme ça.

- Doku ! En piste !

- J'arrive, j'arrive…

Doku attrapa ses flambeaux puis se tourna vers Kogaiji, qui regardait toujours la sortie obscure du chapiteau.

- Hey. Zen. T'en fais pas, c'est une grande fille, elle saura se débrouiller sans sa maman !

- Grrr… Dégage ! Jeta le roux tandis que le cracheur de feu partait en riant vers la scène.

Un rien plus tard, le public retenait son souffle et applaudissait devant ses longs jets de feu.

- Je viens !

Hakkaï se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée et ouvrit grand la porte.

Doku, Kogaiji et Yaone se tenaient sur le palier.

- Bonjour. Entrez, proposa le brun se laisser paraître sa surprise.

- Merci bien, sourit Yaone en entrant, suivie des deux autres hommes.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon, où Sanzo se contenta de foudroyer Kogaiji du regard avant de se replonger dédaigneusement dans la lecture de son journal.

- Où est Goku ? Demanda Kogaiji en rendant son regard au haut du crâne de Sanzo, qui seul apparaissait au-dessus du papier.

- Dort.

Hakkaï sourit à la réponse du blond.

- Il dort, reformula-t-il en peu plus clairement.

- Pouvons-nous le voir ?

- Bien sûr. Venez.

Les trois visiteurs suivirent Hakkaï pour se retrouver devant une chambre d'amis.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Goku dormait vraiment profondément.

C'était la première fois depuis des années que Kogaiji le voyait dormir aussi paisiblement.

Yaone s'approcha doucement et s'assit sans bruit sur le lit.

Hésitante, elle leva la main, puis la posa doucement dans les cheveux du jeune homme, aussi légère qu'un souffle de vent.

Néanmoins, Goku dut percevoir la caresse car il entrouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, gêné par la faible luminosité de la chambre. Il sembla mettre un moment à se rappeler où il était, mais son visage finit par s'éclairer. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Yaone, il sourit franchement.

Puis il se releva à moitié, les yeux toujours à moitié fermés. Les trois visiteurs sourirent, attendris par le tableau si mignon.

- Yo… Kess'vous faites là ? Demanda Goku le plus naturellement du monde, la voix légèrement enrouée par ses quelques trente heures de sommeil ininterrompues.

Les réactions le surprirent : Yaone étouffa une légère exclamation, Doku leva un sourcil en souriant et Kogaiji fut en deux pas auprès du lit.

- Goku… Tu parles ?

- Ben oui… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait bien deux semaines que t'as pas dit un mot, pauvre tâche !

Sous les éclats de voix, le châtain baissa piteusement la tête et eut un mouvement de recul à peine perceptible, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Yaone mit sa main sur le bras de Kogaiji et fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon Ko… Chuis vraiment désolé, je…

La voix suppliante sembla ramener le dresseur à la réalité et au calme. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

- C'est rien va… Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ? On s'inquiétait…

- Ben…

Goku hésita, se mordilla légèrement la lèvre puis finit par hausser les épaules.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné ; ces quatre se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps et le silence entre eux n'était qu'une autre forme de communication.

- Désolé, finit par souffler Goku.

- Arrête de t'excuser. Ca devient chiant à force. Si tu te tais, c'est bien que t'as une raison, et si t'as une raison t'as qu'à nous la dire. C'est pas plus compliqué que c'est, résuma Doku, les mains dans les poches, appuyé contre le mur

- Ben… Chais pas… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur dire ?

- Bonjour, merci, s'il vous plaît, au revoir, où sont les chiottes please ? J'en sais rien moi, y a quand même pas mal de mots qui existent nan ?

Une fois de plus, Goku resta muet, les yeux fixés sur les couvertures.

Kogaiji soupira.

- Bah… Tu nous le dira bien quand tu voudras.

- Ouais… C'est pas grave, laissez tomber. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- On est venus te voir, c'est interdit ?

Goku sourit.

- Et on est venus t'apporter ça.

Yaone posa sur le couvre-lit une petite clé. Leur ami fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme montra le fer qui enserrait toujours son cou.

- Je suis allée la récupérer hier soir.

- Ouais, ça commençait à devenir franchement cucu ce bout de chaîne que tu te trimballes…

Goku se sentait prêt à exploser en sanglots, mais il tint bon. Ils lui parlèrent du cirque, des autres qui lui passaient tous le bonjour, et de tant de choses qui constituaient toute sa vie.

Et lorsqu'ils durent partir pour la répétition, Goku se contenta de remuer la main en au revoir.

Ca faisait trop mal de parler. Parce que chaque mot lui rappelait les mercis qu'il n'avait jamais dits.

Merci à tous trois de s'occuper de lui sans regarder son passé.

Alors Goku ramassa la clé et la rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir. Puis il rabattit les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette clé, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Il se rendormit rapidement, sans voir les yeux violets fixés sur lui.

Ririn s'éloigna de la fente du mur par laquelle elle espionnait depuis quelques temps.

- Alors il parle…

Un sourire fendit ses joues.

- Nouveau challenge pour Ririn !

EEEET… C'EST FINIIIII !!!!

Mwahahahaha. J'ai aucune idée pour la suite, mais à part ça tout va biiiiien !

Sanzo, dégaine super shoureiju : T'as intérêt à en trouver vite fait, et des bonnes. Et à nous relâcher vite fait.

Yohko, boude : Beuh…

Gojyo: c'est moi où ce chapitre est vraiment light ?

Hakkaï : c'est aussi mon impression… Le niark du dernier chapitre ne serait-il pas justifié ?

Yohko : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. D'abord.

Goku : … … … sueurs froides … … …

Yaone : Laissez un review s'il vous plaît. Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, et peut-être qu'elle se calmera et ne nous fera pas trop de mal…

Tous : PITIE !!!


	4. III: où l'auteur est perdu

Singe à vendre

Auteur : Yohko the demo… Posez ces tomates pourries !!!

Série : Err… Si vous le savez pas et que vous lisez ce chapitre, vous allez peut-être avoir un petit problème…

Résumé : Ben, l'a pas changé de puis le temps… En gros, cirque, Goku battu, Sanzo superman, Gyokumen louche. Au moins une chose qui ne change pas.

Avertissements : PG-13 – violence, noms d'oiseaux, ACTION !, bizarrerie suprême attaque.

Disclaimer : pas à moi, tout à Minnekura. Gna gna gna…

Note : décidemment je suis longue à la détente ! Donc, désolée pour le délai, mais bon c'est la faute aux persos : ils refusent catégoriquement de m'obéir, comment voulez-vous que j'écrive vite dans ces conditions ?

Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers, je vous aime !!! C'est en partie grâce à vous que j'ai enfin pu finir ce chapitre !

Spéciale dédicace à Fanny, ma cheer leader en titre -

Chapitre trois : Où l'auteur ne maîtrise plus du tout la situation

- Ririn ?

- Absente !

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi personne me crois jamais…

- 'têt parce que ta voix criarde est très reconnaissable ? Proposa ironiquement un blond assis au fond de la salle, les pieds croisés sur sa table.

- Ta gueule Shin ! Répliqua aussitôt Ririn en se retournant.

- Du calme, du calme, intervint le professeur, habitué aux disputes de ces deux-là.

Le cours put enfin commencer. Les élèves prenaient des notes et écoutaient attentivement le cours de japonais.

L'homme était en train d'écrire un kanji sur le tableau et d'expliquer sa signification à grand renforts de mouvements de bras lorsque deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez.

Le battant s'ouvrit doucement, révélant un Goku pour le moins gêné.

- Oui ?

- Goku !

Ririn se leva vivement et sautilla littéralement jusqu'à la porte.

- C'est Son Goku monsieur…

- Ah oui ! On m'avait pourtant prévenu que vous arriveriez, excusez mon étourderie, sourit l'homme. Allez vous asseoir à présent. Je suppose que Ririn sera en mesure de vous donner les cours à rattraper.

- Bien sûr m'sieur !

Le cours reprit rapidement, mais les élèves portaient moins d'attention à l'écriture nippone qu'au nouveau, qui s'était assis sur une table au fond de la classe proche de la fenêtre et regardait à travers celle-ci sans se soucier ni du cours, ni des nombreux regards curieux fixés sur lui.

A quoi bon suivre ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à faire des études. Il avait séché la grande majorité de ses cours du collège et n'était jamais allé au lycée.

Et il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Sa vie entière était au cirque, et il en serait toujours ainsi.

Il n'en avait jamais douté.

- …ku !

Le châtain releva vivement la tête, surpris.

- Le cours est fini tu sais… Ironisa Ririn .

Goku hocha machinalement la tête puis se leva. Il n'avait pas de sac, alors il se contenta de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et de suivre la jeune femme qui avançait dans les couloirs en babillant gaiement.

- T'en fais pas ici c'est assez cool tu verras tu vas t'intégrer très vite les profs sont hyper sympas et même les élèves y a quasiment pas de peaux de vaches en tout cas pas dans notre classe enfin à part Shin bien sûr mais lui c'est vraiment un cas à part et…

Goku décrocha complètement du discours sans fin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire ici ?

Rien.

Il soupira.

Discrètement. Ririn était assez gentille. Le problème était plutôt qu'elle était trop… Adolescente? Normale? Superficielle? Peut-être pas intérieurement, mais en tout cas elle le paraissait.

- …Si tu veux tu peux venir à mon club, c'est un truc de combat enfin on mixe un peu tout ce qu'on connaît genre kendo, judo… Enfin tu vois quoi…

Goku releva la tête, brusquement intéressé.

- Tu veux venir ?

Pensivement, il hocha la tête. Apprendre à se battre… Bien sûr il avait déjà de bonnes bases, Nataku lui avait enseigné pas mal de choses à son arrivée, avant qu'il ne se spécialise comme acrobate.

Néanmoins, savoir se battre pourrait sûrement le rendre plus fort.

Un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, puis le cours suivant commença.

* * *

Gojyo alluma une cigarette et en tira une longue bouffée.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser à ce gosse.

Il retrouvait beaucoup de similitudes entre leurs deux situations.

Enfants battus, orphelins, abandonnés, fugueurs… Il en croisait si souvent depuis qu'il travaillait qu'il aurait dû s'habituer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours se comparer à eux, cherchant à savoir qui avait le plus souffert.

Il ne trouvait jamais.

Le cas de Goku était d'autant plus étrange qu'il était plus un adulte qu'un enfant. Mais il semblait si vulnérable!

Gojyo sourit.

Décidemment, ce type accumulait les bizarreries.

Il l'aimait bien… Et puis, c'était pas n'importe qui !

Pour avoir réussi à fendiller la coquille de Sanzo…

Le roux tira une dernière bouffée puis jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa en faisant volte-face.

La philosophie, c'est pas tout.

Faut bosser aussi.

* * *

Goku soupira intérieurement.

Tenta un coup d'œil circulaire.

Revint à la fixation de son plateau, désespéré.

Soupira à nouveau, légèrement plus fort cette fois.

A côté de lui, Ririn papotait allègrement avec tous ceux qui passaient à portée de voix, le présentant à tout le monde et parlant à sa place.

Il bénissait à présent cette impression bizarre qui l'avait poussé à se faire passer pour muet.

Parce que sinon, il aurait été obligé de parler à tous ces parfaits inconnus. Toutes ces filles rouges qui lui jetaient de langoureuses œillades du coin de l'œil et riaient trop fort. Tous ces adolescents stupides et superficiels, qui malgré leur corps d'adulte gardaient une bêtise ignoble.

Tous ces hommes et femmes qui lui auraient parlé comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Certains d'ailleurs essayaient, mais la plupart, gênés, s'adressaient plutôt à Ririn et parlaient de lui comme s'il était absent.

Peut-être que son regard légèrement agressif y était pour quelque chose…

Autant se l'avouer : il les foudroyait carrément du regard.

Avec aux lèvres ce sourire de psychopathe qu'il savait si bien rendre effrayant à souhait.

Mais honnêtement, c'était si drôle de voir leur tête !

Hésitants, interrogateurs…

Effrayés…

Goku se nourrissait de cette frayeur. C'était si bon, sentir les effluves puissantes de la peur… Mais il n'y en avait pas encore assez, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus !

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Goku réalisa ce qu'il était en train de penser.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

* * *

- Oui oui… Ah c'est vrai le cours de Jap' était cool aujourd'hui, mais…

Soudain, la discussion fut interrompue par le fracas d'une chaise tombant sur le sol.

Ririn se retourna vivement en se levant à moitié, pour voir Goku sortir en courant du self.

- GOKU !!

Ririn jura entre ses dents puis se lança à la poursuite de son ami.

- Goku attends !!

Mais il semblait insensible à ses appels. Et il courait vite en plus !

La jeune femme accéléra encore, inquiète.

Ils traversèrent ainsi tout le bâtiment principal, puis Goku disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était sorti du self.

Ririn s'arrêta, essoufflée, fouillant les environs du regard.

- Et merde ! Explosa-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

Le châtain était sur le toit.

Elle repartit en composant le numéro d'Hakkaï sur le portable qu'elle venait de sortir.

* * *

- Allô ?

- Hakkaï ! Putain j'ai un problème là Goku est sur le toit !

- Sur le toit ?

- Oui ! On était en train de manger et d'un coup il est parti en courant !

- D'accord. On arrive tout de suite.

- Magnez-vous !

Hakkaï raccrocha, puis sortit de son bureau.

- Sanzo ! Gojyo ! On va à Saiyuki !

- Hé ?

Les trois hommes sortirent du bâtiment puis se mirent à courir.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda très intelligemment Gojyo.

- Goku est perché sur un toit après avoir couru un cent mètre sprint sans raisons, jeta Hakkaï.

- Ha ouais…

Sans un mot, Sanzo accéléra le rythme. Les deux autre suivirent le mouvement, mais Gojyo ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer légèrement ses lèvres.

« Tu es bien inquiet Sanzo… »

Heureusement que le collège ne se trouvait qu'à deux rues de l'association.

* * *

Goku ferma les yeux, savourant les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Tout était si silencieux ici… Si calme… Quelques échos lui parvenaient des élèves en bas, mais leurs voix semblaient si lointaines qu'on aurait dit un rêve.

Le châtain sourit. Il avait même réussi à repousser Taisen…

A ce nom, un pan de sa personnalité s'agita un peu, mais il s'était rendormi pour l'instant.

Goku soupira.

De soulagement.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la dernière fois que Seiten Taisen s'était vraiment réveillé. Il savait juste que ça avait été terrible. Et lorsque Ko et les autres avaient enfin réussi à la maîtriser, tous les corps…

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il rouvrit les yeux, se laissant volontairement éblouir par l'éclat du soleil. Il aimait cette lumière si chaude et douce.

Cette couleur si vive. Elle lui rappelait…

/_Des cheveux blonds si lumineux encadrant un visage fin et délicat les rayons du soleil qui jouaient dans les mèches les yeux améthyste qui le transperçait et semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, voir toutes ses fautes tout ce sang toute cette horreur mais malgré tout qui ne le rejetaient pas, une main tendue des chaînes brisée une étreinte rassurante après la peur enfin la chaleur le calme un présence qui était toujours là pour chasser les cauchemars…_/

Sanzo…

- Goku ! Goku arrête fais pas ça!!!

* * *

Ririn gravit les cinq paliers en coup de vent. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au sixième étage, elle s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée comme un rhinocéros après une course contre une gazelle.

Regardant autour d'elle avec attention, elle finit par repérer une trappe entrouverte au plafond. Mais aucune échelle ou autre escabeau pour y accéder !

En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir une des trois portes, mais elle s'avéra bien fermée, tout comme les trois autres.

- Shit ! Mais comment il a fait pour grimper là-haut alors ?

- Ririn ! Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

- Shin ! Aide-moi !

- Hein ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de se poser trop de questions, Ririn attrapa le blond par le bras et le traîna jusque sous la trappe.

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses la courte échelle pour que je puisse grimper là-haut.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas encore te barrer ? Hors de question que tu m'embarques là-dedans !

- Shin !! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Tu as ma parole que c'est pas pour partir.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis finit par décider de lui faire confiance et s'agenouilla en croisant ses doigts devant lui.

- Allez, grimpe…

- Merci !

Ririn s'empressa de poser un pied sur ses mains et un genou sur son épaule, puis il se redressa lentement, chancelant.

- Oh pu… La prochaine fois tu mets autre chose que tes péniches à crampons !

- Oui ben désolé mas j'avais pas prévu d'être obligée à grimper sur le toit !

Bon gré mal gré, il finit par se relever totalement et son fardeau put attraper un rebord du toit. Elle balaya la trappe puis se rétablit rapidement et prit enfin pied sur le toit.

Elle rejeta quelques mèches trempées de sueur en arrière tout en inspectant le toit du regard.

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Goku était assis sur la corniche, tourné vers le vide !

- Goku ! Goku arrête fais pas ça !

Le châtain releva brusquement la tête, surpris. Il se releva et se retourna vivement, présentant son profil à Ririn.

Avec sur les traits une expression effrayante.

- Goku…

Il sourit d'un air moqueur, puis se fit carrément face à la jeune femme et tendit la main vers elle.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et injectés de sang, lui conférant l'expression d'un fou sanguinaire.

Ririn recula d'un pas, effrayée.

Puis le combat commença.

Goku se jeta vers elle, le poing en avant. Elle évita en se jetant sur le côté, puis roula au sol pour éviter deux autres coups de pied. Puis, se relevant d'un bond, elle para des avant-bras un magistral coup de poing et attrapa la main droite de son ami et son épaule gauche, bloquant ses deux bras.

- Goku… Qu'est-ce qui te prends !

Pour toute réponse, il grimaça et lui envoya son genou dans le ventre. Elle lâcha prise sous le choc et recula d'un pas, le souffle coupé. Elle ne vit pas à temps l'attaque et se retrouva en un rien de temps au sol, crachant le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche.

Goku s'accroupit, lui saisit le bras et le tordit violemment dans son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis il tira d'un coup sec, la forçant à se relever, et la poussa vers le bord du toit, qui se trouvait à deux mètres à peine.

Ririn se retrouva ainsi penchée au-dessus du vide, retenue uniquement par la prise qu'avait Goku sur son bras.

- Goku… Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Goku sourit, puis se pencha un peu.

- C'est un peu de ta faute… Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il se mit à rire doucement, d'un rire sardonique et cruel, que Ririn n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa part.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordilla un instant les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, un nouvel espoir se profila sous la forme de trois hommes.

* * *

- Sur le toit, sur le toit… Elle est maligne celle-là ! Elle sait combien y a de toits ici ?

- Gojyo, la ferme !

- Si je veux !

Les trois hommes se trouvaient dans la cour principale du collège.

Sanzo leva les yeux au ciel, exténué par les grognements de Gojyo… Et resta figé, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette presque suspendue au-dessus du vide sur le toit du bâtiment principal !

- Shit…

- SANZOOOO !! SANZO A L'AIDE !!

- Ririn?

Sanzo s'élança vers le bâtiment, vite rejoint par Hakkaï tandis que Gojyo commençait à escalader la façade.

Ririn retrouva devant cette aide inespérée toute sa combativité.

Elle jeta brutalement une jambe en arrière, coupant le souffle de Goku qui se la prit en plein ventre. Néanmoins il ne lâcha pas prise, mais la pression sur son bras se relâcha. Aussitôt, elle s'accroupit en se retournant de manière à se retrouver face à Goku, plaquée contre lui.

Avant qu'il réalise, elle lui envoya un coup de genou entre les jambes avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de tête. Puis elle se libéra totalement de son emprise avant de le frapper violemment au milieu du dos.

Le châtain tomba au sol et y resta immobile, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Ririn en profita pour s'éloigner et se mettre en position de combat, prête à se défendre.

Goku releva lentement la tête. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, et ses yeux à moitié fermés semblaient étinceler de douleur. Il tenta de se relever, mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le renvoya au sol.

- Ri… Rin… Aide…

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

Goku finit par se mettre à quatre pattes. Ses mèches tombaient devant son visage et elle ne pouvait voir son expression ; par contre, elle ne voyait que trop bien les gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur le sol pour y former un petite flaque.

Ririn hésita encore un instant, puis envoya balader mère Prudence et se précipita vers le jeune homme.

- Goku !

Elle s'agenouilla à son côté, une main sur son dos, cherchant à voir son expression.

Elle ne vit pas le coup venir à temps et se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle coupé, et une intense douleur lui vrillant l'abdomen.

Goku se releva et la regarda de toute sa hauteur, un air méprisant sur le visage. Puis un sourire sardonique apparut sur ses lèvres et il se pencha vers elle.

- Trop naïve… Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque et grave, tout à fait différente de celle qu'il avait adoptée pour lui demander de l'aide.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la releva sans effort. Puis il tordit de nouveau ses bras dans son dos et l'amena jusqu'au bout du toit.

- Lâche-la.

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête.

Sanzo et Hakkaï étaient sur le toit, près de la trappe.

Goku sourit.

Puis poussa violemment Ririn.

Le temps sembla alors ralentir, comme dans un mauvais film.

La jeune femme bascula lentement par-dessus le parapet, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de frayeur mêlées.

Sanzo et Hakkaï se précipitèrent vers le lieu du drame, mais bien évidemment trop tard.

Goku sourit, les yeux exorbités dans une expression absolument terrifiante.

Puis la folie sembla se résorber et laissa place à une panique totale.

- N… Non…

Sanzo se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Une légère lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Une seule pensée vint à l'esprit du jeune homme.

Partir. Très loin. Pour ne pas les blesser davantage.

* * *

- Mmmh…

Yaone ouvrit une paupière, à moitié réveillée par les coups frappés doucement à la porte de sa roulotte.

- J'y vais… Soupira-t-elle à l'intention des deux autres femmes qui dormaient, et ne s'étaient sans doute même pas encore réveillées.

Elle glissa hors de sa couchette et mit une veste par dessus sa chemise de nuit, frissonnante. Puis elle se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte, manquant plusieurs fois se cogner contre un meuble ou trébucher sur un vêtement.

Elle atteignit finalement le battant et l'entrouvrit en baillant.

- Là tu viens de casser ta belle image de ténébreuse-mystérieuse-femme-fatale. J'espère que t'en as conscience.

Yaone soupira légèrement devant la boutade de Doku, secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers Kogaiji.

Son expression soucieuse la ramena immédiatement à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Viens.

* * *

- Oh mon dieu Goku !

Yaone se précipita sur le jeune homme et s'agenouilla devant lui, tentant de voir son expression à travers le rideau de ses cheveux.

Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il avait l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose. Il se cachait derrière ses cheveux, baissait la tête et restait assis dans un coin discret, tentant de se fondre dans le décor.

- Goku… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il est revenu…

C'était un simple murmure, presque inaudible, mais qui semblait résonner comme un hurlement dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la caravane de Kogaiji.

Il s'y trouvaient tous les trois, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin de parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il était minuit passé.

- Raconte, exigea Yaone.

Goku soupira, puis releva la tête.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

- Il est revenu, et il a encore tué !

Il rabaissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir retenir.

- J'ai tué…

- Arrête.

Kogaiji alla s'accroupir devant le jeune homme et lui releva la tête de force.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas toi.

- Et toi tu sais très bien que tu mens !!!

Goku se releva brutalement, les poings serrés. Une unique larme coulait le long de sa joue, comme hésitante.

- Il est moi, et je suis lui ! C'est même pas de la schizo ! C'est une partie de moi !

Il se tut.

Yaone hésita à avancer, surprise par les éclats de voix.

- C'est moi qui ai tué cette fille, acheva le châtain dans un souffle.

A ces mots, Yaone avança pour le serrer dans ses bras… Mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non. N'approchez pas. J'aurais pas dû venir ici. J'y vais.

Il se dirigea vers la porte… Mais celle-ci fut aussitôt barrée par un Doku inébranlable.

- Et tu comptes aller où au juste ? Laisse moi te dire une chose, _petit_ ! Tu es arrivé ici, t'avais quasiment encore des couches. On t'a élevé, on t'a dit ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas, on t'a appris ton boulot, on a toujours été là. Juste derrière. On sait que t'en as bavé, et nous aussi. Mais on t'as jamais laissé tomber, si ? Taisen ou pas. Alors tu vas gentiment retourner t'asseoir et pas commencer je ne sais quelle comédie mélodramatique à deux balles. Parce que là tu vois je fais un effort et bon sang qu'est-ce que je suis une merde en discours !!

Goku ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Puis il murmura un « merci » presque inaudible, avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Doku, évanoui.

- Il aurait au moins pu me répondre une belle réplique. Là j'ai l'air d'un politicien, soupira le brun en transportant son fardeau sur le lit.

* * *

- Quoi ?

La voix de Sanzo était calme. Son visage était calme. Ses manières étaient calmes.

Intérieurement, il bouillait.

L'interphone grésilla un peu, puis une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Sanzo ? Il y a une jeune femme et trois hommes qui veulent te voir. Ils disent que tu les connais, il y en a un qui s'appelle Kogaiji…

- Fais-les monter.

Il s'était efforcé de ne pas trop montrer son impatience. Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il se souciait de l'opinion des autres ?

Sanzo secoua la tête. Depuis la veille, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard perdu et désespéré de Goku. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu prendre la fuite.

- C'était qui ?

- Kanzeon. Ko et sa bande débarquent.

Hakkaï et Gojyo échangèrent un bref regard, puis Hakkaï demanda doucement :

- Goku est avec eux ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!? Rien à foutre, lâcha Sanzo avant de partir dans le couloir.

Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait un grand besoin de fumer.

Mais bien sûr, le destin étant ce qu'il était, pas une clope dans tout l'appartement.

« Chier… »

* * *

- T'es sûr que tu veux venir ?

- Je suis venu jusque là, je vais pas reculer maintenant.

Le ton était ferme, le regard décidé. Pourtant, en son fort intérieur, Goku était mort de peur. Peur d'affronter les regards de ceux qui l'avaient sauvé. Peur d'affronter le fantôme de cette fille si pleine de vie.

Mais au fond, il lui devait bien ça.

Alors, lorsque Yaone frappa doucement à la porte, il ne s'enfuit pas en courant.

Lorsque Hakkaï vint ouvrir, il se contenta de baisser la capuche qui dissimulait ses traits dans l'ombre.

Et lorsqu'il vit son sourire, toujours le même, il se contenta de hurler de douleur à l'intérieur de lui-même.

De demander pourquoi il ne le frappait pas.

Pourquoi il ne l'enfermait pas dans une prison.

Pourquoi il ne le tuait pas, ne le faisait pas souffrir.

Pourquoi il se contentait de les faire entrer en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

Il entra, mais il voyait la scène comme de l'extérieur de son corps. Il se vit répondre faiblement au « ça va mieux ? » de Hakkaï. Il se vit sur le point de hurler après avoir croisé le regard de Gojyo, qui arborait toujours son éternel sourire, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

Il entendit Kogaiji demander où était Sanzo, et se vit frémir dans l'attente de la réponse.

Il se vit sursauter lorsque le blond en personne lui répondit, accoudé contre le montant de le porte du couloir.

Il se vit éviter son regard en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

Puis tout passa très vite, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

On sonna à la porte.

Une voix bien connue retentit dans l'entrée.

Il vit Ririn entrer en riant dans le salon.

Elle était semblable à elle-même, vêtue d'un treillis déchiqueté et d'un débardeur moulant rose, malgré la fraîcheur de ce début d'avril.

Alors seulement, Goku réintégra son corps. Il sourit faiblement lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ririn.

Puis, pour la deuxième fois en une journée, tout devint noir.

* * *

Sanzo déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le canapé, puis il s'assit à son côté en prenant bien soin de laisser sa main sur son épaule. Un habitude qu'il avait vite prise, et ce malgré le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait ramené à l'hôpital.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un détail étrange.

Son diadème était légèrement fissuré.

Il se demanda un bref instant d'où cela pouvait-il bien venir, puis son attention fut reportée sur la conversation.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de nous en dire un peu plus sur Goku, commença doucement Hakkaï.

- …

Yaone, Kogaiji et Doku se consultèrent un bref instant du regard, puis c'est d'un air décidé que Kogaiji prit à son tour la parole.

- Il a tenu à venir ici malgré la frayeur qu'il avait du jugement que vous pourriez lui porter. Je pense que c'est à lui de décider s'il veut vous en dire plus ou pas.

- C'est mignon comme tout votre truc là, mais s'il recommence à péter les plombs, pas sûr qu'on soit toujours là pour ramasser les donzelles qu'il balance depuis les toits, ironisa Gojyo.

- Oh, je pense qu'il vous le dira lui-même… Pas de problème pour ça, sourit Yaone. Il faudra juste être… Patients.

- Patients ?

- Disons que j'aie un pan de personnalité plus sombre que je n'arrive pas toujours à retenir.

Tous furent surpris d'entendre la voix de Goku, Sanzo le premier. Il ne l'avait même pas senti se réveiller !

Le jeune homme se releva lentement et s'assit en tailleur sur le sofa, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Puis il releva la tête et sourit amèrement.

- Content que tu ailles bien, dit-il à Ririn. Mais comment… ?

- Y avait un rouquin qui grimpait par là, elle s'est jeté dans un arbre en m'entraînant avec lui. Le seul truc dont j'ai eu peur, c'est qu'il m'agresse, ajouta-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

- Pour qui tu me fais passer encore !

- Pervers !

- Sale gosse !

- Vos gueules ! Fermez-la ou crevez !

Goku détailla la scène, comme dans un rêve. Gojyo et Ririn se criaient dessus avec fougue tandis que Sanzo fumait littéralement, la tête dans la main. Hakkaï semblait justifier ses amis auprès des trois invités, qui était pour le moins… Etonnés.

Apparemment, plus personne ne pensait à l'événement dramatique de la veille.

Le regard de Sanzo se fixa sur lui, indéchiffrable comme d'habitude.

Goku sourit. Personne n'oubliait. Mais tous n'en avaient rien à faire.

Il étaient comme Ko et les autres.

Comme Nataku.

Ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, voilà tout.

Alors Goku se sentit beaucoup mieux, et pour la première fois depuis que Sanzo l'avait sorti de sa cage, son sourire devint sincère.

* * *

- Alors jeune homme ! On a voulu nous quitter ?

- Non, je…

- Attention ! C'est que si tu ne viens pas à la pension Gunlock, la pension Gunlock viendra à toi !

C'était l'heure du dîner, et comme tous les soirs les locataires étaient tous réunis devant la gigantesque table de la salle à manger.

C'était une tradition ancestrale dans la pension Gunlock que tous les habitants dînent ensembles. Sanzo et Gojyo avaient bien tenté d'y échapper, mais rien à faire.

Goku s'était au départ senti étranger à tous ces inconnus qui semblaient se connaître depuis si longtemps. De fait, la plupart habitaient là depuis au moins trois ans, et s'ils ne se connaissaient pas forcément par cœur, ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre quelques petites choses à propos des autres.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Goku était revenu. Personne ne lui avait posé la moindre question, à part Ririn. Mais elle faisait plus cela pour plaisanter et voir son air gêné quand il répondait un vague « pas envie d'en parler » que par pur besoin de savoir.

Il avait fini par comprendre qu'ils se contentaient de lui donner du temps. Et même s'il avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils n'exigeaient pas une réponse immédiate, il était rassuré par cette attention de tous les instants qu'on lui portait. Elle n'était pas visible. Juste tangible.

En tout cas pour lui.

- Ouh ouh !! Alors, on rêve ? S'exclama madame Ban, souriante comme toujours. Tu reprendras bien un peu de poulet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Je…

- Mais si, mais si, affirma-t-elle en lui fourrant d'office le plat dans les mains.

Goku le reposa, gêné.

- Merci madame… Je n'ai pas très faim.

- C'est une honte ! Tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Je vais t'engraisser un peu moi, tu vas voir !

- Le gâtez pas trop madame Ban… Il est très bien comme ça, au moins il consomme pas trop de bouffe.

- Gojyo voyons !

* * *

Bien plus tard, le repas s'acheva. Les quatre hommes remontèrent vers leur appartement, accompagnés de Ririn qui habitait le même palier qu'eux, au dernier étage.

Goku alla rapidement dans la chambre d'amis.

Sa chambre, lui avait dit Hakkaï.

C'était un sentiment étrange de se sentir ainsi accueilli et accepté sans qu'il aie rien eu à prouver.

Il ouvrit grand sa fenêtre et s'assit sur la tablette d'appui, les yeux perdus dans le ciel obscur. La ville était illuminée, et ce spectacle était assez impressionnant, à défaut d'être beau.

Le châtain soupira.

Une voix se fit soudain entendre à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Fais gaffe à pas tomber, j'ai la flemme de sauter pour te rattraper.

- Sanzo ?

Une espèce de soupir moqueur lui répondit.

- Non, le pape…

Il sourit. Une bouffée de fumée sortit de la fenêtre voisine.

- Pourquoi…

Goku s'interrompit, souhaitant rappeler le mot qui lui avait échappé.

- Finis tes phrases quand tu les commences… Soupira le blond.

- Pourquoi vous m'accueillez comme ça ? J'ai failli tuer Ririn, je vous attire que des emmerdes !

- Ta gueule…

Sanzo soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Honnêtement. Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Hein ?

- Tu te crois vraiment assez important pour nous causer de vraies emmerdes ? Tu sais, t'es qu'un humain, même si t'as vécu des horreurs. Faudrait voir à pas l'oublier.

- Ah… Pardon.

Le blond tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- T'es pas le premier qu'on héberge, et sûrement pas le dernier. Y a pire que toi. Surtout si tu commences à te prendre pour le nombril du monde…

Goku sourit.

- Merci.

- De quoi ? Je te dis ça parce que j'aime pas qu'on vienne chialer dans mes jupes. Point barre.

- Ouais…

Le silence se fit, uniquement troublé par les lointains bruits du centre-ville et les exhalations de fumée du blond.

Goku se mordilla un instant les lèvres, puis décida de se lancer.

- Sanzo… Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ? Je dormirai sur le tapis si tu veux, et je…

- HEIN ?!?

Le châtain se tut aussitôt, puis murmura un « désolé » gorgé de honte.

Sanzo resta un moment silencieux. Puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- 'kay… Tu peux venir…

- C'est vrai ? Merci !

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Sanzo prenait un Goku profondément endormi dans ses bras et le déposait doucement sur le lit.

Il resta un court moment en contemplation devant l'endormi, puis soupira discrètement.

Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

* * *

THE ENDEUH.

Du chapitre hein…

Sanzo : Yohko !! c'est quoi encore cette connerie ??

Yohko : Mais-euh ! C'est mon troisième chapitre ! Et commence pas à gueuler parce que sinon je la transforme en deathfic !!!

Goku : Chuis schizo ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Yohko : meuh non t'es pas schizo. T'as juste une personnalité un peu étrange ''' genre là c'est comme si on t'avait enlevé ton contrôleur yokai, tu vois…

Hakkaï : à propos… Goku porte bien sa couronne pendant cette histoire, alors pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas brisée ?

Yohko : Mais elle l'est !! Enfin presque… Relit le chapitre quoi !! C'est marqué !

Gojyo : c'est bon, c'est bon… T'emballes pas… Quoi, c'est mon tour ? Bon… Laissez un review… Ecorchez-la, vous avez le droit. Si vous le faites, je serai très gentil… regard pervers et voix sensuelle

Yohko : t'arrête d'influencer les reviewers oui ??


	5. IV: où l'intrigue commence enfin à se me...

Singe à vendre

Auteur : Yohko the demo… Ouais je sais, apparitions très aléatoires… TT sorry

Série : Les feux de l'amour… Euh… Oups ?

Résumé : Bon on va le faire quand même, depuis le temps… Donc, en gros, on a un Goku acrobate et battu qui se fait recueillir par Sanzo/Gojyo/Hakkaï version services sociaux, bla bla bla, Gyokumen est dirlo du lycée et il yva avec sa gentille voisine Ririn et elle est louche la Gyo. Très. Et puis y a aussi la bande à Kogaiji qu'ils sont des potes à Goku made in le cirque.

Avertissements : Euuuh… PG-13, même si là ça vire carrément très beaucoup gore, langage pas très châtié des fois, chantage mortel, AU jusqu'au bout des ongles. Pas trop OOC j'espère…

Disclaimer : Je les garde depuis très longtemps, ils ont tout bouffé, ils ont cramé le papier peint en essayant d'allumer leurs clopes, ils ont bien failli me tuer un beau tas de fois. Je peux pas les garder maintenant ? Nan ? © Minnekura… Snif…

Note : Je suis désolée, je sais que le délai était vraiment long là pour le coup, mais j'ai dû revoir et recadrer toute mon intrigue (du moins ce que j'en connaissais, à savoir pas grand chose), et en plus j'ai eu un voyage au beau milieu et un pu de déprime qui n'a rien arrangé. J'essaierai quand même de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois, mais honnêtement je garantis rien.

Chapitre quatre : Où l'intrigue commence enfin à se mettre en place

Comme d'habitude, Goku ne suivait pas.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, enviant les oiseaux dans le ciel.

Si libres…

Et comme d'habitude, la moitié des étudiantes ne suivaient pas non plus, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Cette popularité le gênait, et en même temps il s'en fichait.

Il lui arrivait même de ne pas voir ces jeunes femmes aux joues rosées et aux lèvres pulpeuses, qui se retournaient sur son passage.

Heureusement, toutes ne le faisaient pas.

Il continuait à se faire passer pour muet. Ririn râlait souvent, et si au début il s'était senti coupable, il avait fini par comprendre qu'au fond, elle aimait bien son boulot de « secrétaire », comme elle disait. Même si elle s'acharnait, arguant qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire des amis de cette manière, il se contentait de hausser les épaules en lui souriant d'un air désolé. Puis il changeait de sujet de conversation.

Ca la faisait enrager. C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel entre eux.

Un mot atterrit soudain sur sa table, le tirant de ses pensées. Fronçant les sourcils, il déplia rapidement le papier et lut, d'une écriture fine et allongée :

_17h, gymnase. Seul._

Il releva la tête, cherchant du regard qui pouvait bien être l'auteur. Comme d'habitude, les filles détournèrent pour la plupart le regard en gloussant, ce qui amena presque un soupir à franchir ses lèvres.

Il se concentra sur les garçons, sûr que le message provenait de l'un d'eux.

Peine perdue : les seuls regards qu'il put croiser ne l'avancèrent en rien.

Il froissa le papier et le fourra dans sa poche, avant de reporter son regard sur le ciel.

Il n'y avait plus d'oiseaux.

* * *

Hou-mei baissa la tête, cherchant à ravaler ses larmes.

En face d'elle, Ni sourit, comme le scientifique qui trouve enfin la solution d'un problème particulièrement compliqué.

Ca y est mademoiselle ? Vous avez compris ?

…

Apparemment pas.

Si ! Euh… Oui monsieur.

Ni sourit d'un faux air désolé avant de tourner lentement la tête.

A droite.

Puis à gauche.

Puis de nouveau à droite.

Hou-mei gémit.

Tu sais bien que ce que je fais là, c'est pour ton bien. Tu n'as pas le choix. A moins que tu veuille retourner là-bas ?

Non !

Il fit une pause, laissant le silence s'installer. Un silence dur et oppressant, qui mettait les nerfs à vif et les roulait dans des tapis de braises.

Puis il lui attrapa vivement le menton, d'un geste si rapide qu'elle ne put l'éviter et se contenta de sursauter, avec dans les yeux cet éclair de douleur mêlée de peur qui caractérisait ceux qui passaient devant l'homme.

Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, ton vieux père mourra faute de soins. Tu le laisserais périr sans même faire un geste pour l'aider, alors que tu sais très bien que je peux le guérir sans problème ? Serais-tu à ce point insensible ?

La jeune fille émit un étrange bruit, à la lisière du cri étranglé et du gémissement.

Pardon ?

Je… Rien monsieur.

Bien reprenons donc.

Oui monsieur.

Ce n'était qu'un filet de voix, mais elle s'efforçait de le rendre ferme.

Piètre tentative qui n'aurait pas trompé un enfant.

Sa main gauche se serrait et se desserrait convulsivement, signe imparable de sa peur.

Peur ou nervosité ? Ni n'avait encore jamais trouvé avec exactitude. Sans doute un subtil mélange des deux.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce emplie de machines étranges et de tuyaux, qui ressemblait de manière effrayante à l'image qu'on se fait tous plus ou moins du laboratoire de Frankenstein : sombre, complexe, incompréhensible, et glauque.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et tendit son bras.

Ni sourit, puis alla chercher ses instruments.

* * *

- Bonjour monsieur Hakkaï !

Bonjour Shunrei.

La jeune femme sourit gentiment. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds en une natte qui pendait sur son épaule et portait sur sa hanche un panier de linge, qu'elle allait visiblement étendre.

Donnez-moi ce panier, je vais vous aider.

Sans écouter ses protestations, il lui prit le linge et se dirigea vers la cour.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une cour. Simplement une sorte de terrasse très large qui donnait sur un terrain vague. Depuis le temps que ce terrain était à l'abandon, il commençait d'ailleurs à se couvrir d'herbes folles qui lui donnaient un air plus fier que ne le faisaient la boue et les détritus en tous genres.

Vous n'êtes pas au travail aujourd'hui ?

Non, d'après Gojyo je suis malade et je devrais rester couché.

Mais que faites-vous ici alors !

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et ne vous en faites pas, je suis bien couvert.

Shunrei fit la moue, visiblement pas convaincue. Néanmoins, elle ne protesta pas plus et continua d'étendre le linge avec délicatesse et toute la précision de l'habitude. Elle s'occupait du linge de toute la pension, et tout était toujours impeccablement lavé et plié lorsque la pile de linge était rendue à son propriétaire.

C'est gentil de faire tout ça pour nous.

Monsieur Hakkaï… Ca doit bien faire une dizaine de fois que vous me dites ça !

Et bien, ça fera onze…

Shunrei sourit légèrement, amusée.

Que devient Goku ?

Il va mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous fait plus confiance maintenant. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est lui qui est devenu plus fort ou si c'est nous qui avons fait nos preuves…

Un peu des deux, sans doute.

Oui, sans doute…

Shunrei accrocha une dernière épingle, puis ramassa son panier en soupirant.

Fini ! Une bonne chose de faite.

C'est vrai.

Hakkaï fronça les sourcils, avant de se frotter légèrement la tempe. Il sentait vaguement qu'il y avait un problème quelque part, mais sans parvenir à l'identifier clairement. Shunrei se tourna vers lui en souriant, mais son visage était troué par endroits. Des vers sortaient des creux et frétillaient doucement, comme s'ils étaient en train de dévorer la peau de son visage.

Mais ce n'était même pas Shunrei, c'était une autre femme, dont le sourire lui était douloureusement familier. Et elle lui souriait tendrement, tendait la main vers lui… Une main mangée par les vers et à moitié décomposée…

Hakkaï tomba à genoux et rendit son repas précédent, et encore d'autres dont il n'avait pas le souvenir.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne en face de lui. Il était dans une immense plaine désolée et vide. Le sol était gris, taché par endroits de rouge ; le ciel était rouge, et d'épais nuages noirs y tournoyaient infiniment.

L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue, il y avait comme quelque chose de suspendu dans l'air, quelque chose d'horrible qui risquait d'arriver incessamment.

Hakkaï se surprit à frissonner.

Soudain, une voix grave retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se tourna lentement, craignant de reconnaître cette voix si étrangement déformée.

Sanzo se tenait debout, mais sa tête retombait sur son torse. Il dégoulinait de sang, et ses vêtements étaient proprement déchiquetés.

Hakkaï se rapprocha prudemment, osant à peine respirer.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque Sanzo releva brutalement la tête, révélant un sourire démoniaque et une gorge tranchée !

Il lui attrapa le bras et le serra fortement, manquant le lui briser. Puis il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, presque jusqu'à la toucher, et se mit à rire d'une voix décomposée qui était à la fois semblable et différente de celle qu'il avait normalement.

Le rire se mua soudain en toux, puis la toux s'étrangla et le blond se mit à vomir du sang sur Hakkaï.

Il se libéra brutalement, totalement paniqué, puis trébucha et tomba sur le sol boueux.

Au-dessus de lui, Sanzo le dévisageait avec des yeux rouges. Du sang sortait de sa bouche et de son nez, coulait à flot de sa gorge. Il tendit une main vers lui, mais cette main était couverte de sang.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait relevé la tête, tout son corps se mit à se déformer, se dilater. La peau semblait s'écarter et se résorber en même temps, le tout avec d'horribles craquements semblant provenir de ses os. Quelque chose rampait sous l'épiderme, remontait le long de ses bras et de son torse jusqu'à son cou puis son visage. Et en une fraction de secondes, Sanzo se changea en…

Goku.

Hakkaï resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, trop abasourdi pour bouger.

Le silence était devenu pesant et l'obscurité régnait.

Soudain un coup de tonnerre claqua brutalement, faisant battre à une vitesse plus qu'anormale le cœur du brun.

Une pluie abondante et chaude se mit à frapper le sol avec un grondement de bête sauvage prête à charger.

Plusieurs éclairs lui révélèrent alors Goku, qui était tombé à genoux et le regardait fixement.

Son visage était couvert de sang séché et de bleus ; une de ses paupières pendait lamentablement, révélant une orbite vide.

Il leva la main gauche. Son poignet était tordu, mais l'angle semblait moins dérangeant que celui formé par son bras droit.

Il lui manquait plus de la moitié de la jambe gauche.

Hakkaï sentit le goût de la bile dans sa bouche et se pencha vivement sur le côté pour vomir.

Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Goku se jetait sur lui et se mettait à le bourrer de coups, malgré ses fractures.

Le brun se recroquevillait plus sous chacun des coups, il se sentait trop faible pour se défendre, trop faible même pour éviter les attaques. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer ou de supplier, mais son corps même ne lui appartenait plus.

Soudain la pluie de coups cessa, le laissant étendu au sol, tous ses membres parcourus d'une douleur aiguë.

De longues heures passèrent, du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla. La pluie chaude continuait de tomber dru, et ravivait d'autant plus sa douleur et l'atmosphère malsaine. Il lui semblait que quelque chose grandissait en lui, une terreur sans nom qui pourrait bien le dévorer de l'intérieur le moment venu.

Il finit par relever la tête. Il se sentait incroyablement fatigué.

La pluie avait cessé.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le silence.

Puis ils cessèrent, et une main attrapa délicatement son visage. Il ferma les yeux convulsivement, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui tomber dessus cette fois.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il entendit un bruit sourd à côté de lui, puis la main se mit à caresser doucement sa joue à l'endroit où un bleu le meurtrissait.

Il leva les yeux, et croisa un regard rouge qui lui était étrangement familier.

L'image de Sanzo en sang lui vint brutalement à l'esprit et le fit se reculer, mais elle fut quasiment immédiatement contrecarrée par celle de Gojyo.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Le visage en face de lui était celui d'un enfant, mais il y avait effectivement une forte ressemblance.

L'enfant sourit, et son visage s'illumina.

Les lèvres d'Hakkaï s'étirèrent faiblement devant ce spectacle reposant par rapport à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Repose-toi. On va s'occuper de toi, mais si tu ne te reposes pas, on ne pourra rien faire. Dors, je reste là.

Hakkaï savait à quel point c'était dangereux de se confier ainsi à un gamin qui, même s'il ressemblait à Gojyo, lui était inconnu ; qu'il pourrait très bien le tuer dans son sommeil ; que même si c'était Gojyo, il pouvait lui aussi avoir changé, comme Sanzo et Goku.

Mais il était à bout de forces. Il se sentait somnolent, et n'arrivait qu'avec peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Alors il murmura un vague « merci » au gamin, et s'endormit.

* * *

- C'est une mauvaise bronchite. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, il s'en sortira. Dès qu'il se réveillera, pensez bien à lui donner les médicaments que je vous ai prescrits.

Ouais, ouais. Au revoir.

Au revoir.

Le médecin sortit rapidement de la pension, laissant Gojyo au chevet de Hakkaï.

Le roux attrapa son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Sanzo.

Allez, réponds… Yo le moine !

…

Ouais, ouais, arrête de gueuler un peu…

…

Ouais, mais lui faut des médocs. Tu peux les choper en sortant du boulot ?

…

Euh… 'tends… Je te faxe la liste.

…

Merci mon chou…

…

Aïe, nan ça va je déconne arrête de gueuler !

…

Ouais c'est ça… Oh le con !

Gojyo dévisagea son téléphone, séché.

L'a raccroché !

En grognant quelque chose à propos d'un « stupide blondin asocial », il attrapa l'ordonnance laissée par le médecin et partit dans le bureau.

* * *

Un garçon était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient devant ses yeux et masquaient son visage.

Goku s'approcha. Aux alentours, il n'y avait que quelques bandes d'adolescents qui parlaient et riaient fort sans se soucier de qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Tu voulais me voir ?

L'autre releva vivement la tête, surpris.

C'était Shin.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le blond leva la tête vers le ciel, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Rien, rien…

Bon…

Goku tourna les talons et repartit d'un pas faussement décidé.

Tu sors avec Ririn ?

L'éclat de voix le stoppa net. Il se tourna lentement, un sourcil levé.

Pourquoi ?

Pour rien…

Goku revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant le blond.

On va ailleurs ?

* * *

- Tu l'aimes ?

Non !

Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

Pour savoir… Y a pas mal de rumeurs…

Tu me fais pas trop l'effet d'un mec qui s'intéresse aux rumeurs…

T'as l'habitude de juger les gens d'un regard peut-être ?

Le ton était sec, voire cassant.

Relax… On est amis. Juste amis.

Shin se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Puis il éclata de rire avant de s'affaler sur le banc où Goku était assis.

Je crois qu'on est tombés au fond du cliché là…

'fectivement…

Le silence se fit, uniquement troublé par les éclats de voix des visiteurs du parc.

Qu'est-ce tu foutais sur le toit ?

Goku se rembrunit aussitôt.

Rien, laisse tomber.

Oookay…

Encore une fois, le silence s'abattit, mais cette fois il véhiculait un fort sentiment de gêne.

Tu m'as envoyé un mot rien que pour savoir ça ?

Quel mot ?

Attends. C'est pas toi ?

Non, je t'ai envoyé aucun mot.

Ah shit. Quelqu'un doit encore m'attendre au gymnase alors.

A quelle heure ?

Cinq heures…

Il est cinq heures et demie, il doit déjà être parti.

Cinq heures et demie ? Merde, Ririn va me tuer !

Goku se leva vivement, ramassa son sac et se mit à courir comme un dératé.

Hey ! Au fait !

Le châtain se retourna.

Depuis quand tu parles ?

* * *

Lorsque Goku arriva à l'arrêt de bus, il n'y avait plus qu'une silhouette qui fulminait, appuyée contre le poteau.

Il s'approcha le plus doucement possible, mais dès qu'elle le vit elle se redressa et le foudroya du regard.

GOKU ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS BORDEL !

Désolé… Quelqu'un voulait me parler…

Pff… Qui ?

Shin ?

QUOI ?

Goku sourit d'un air désolé, se ratatinant littéralement.

Ririn soupira à nouveau, puis se tourna et partit, bientôt rattrapée par le jeune homme.

Soudain, elle pila et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Tu lui as pas parlé quand même ?

Euh… Si…

J'y crois paaas…

Mais c'est bon, il le répétera à personne.

Et tu crois que tu peux lui faire confiance peut-être ?

Elle le dévisagea attentivement, les lèvres tordues en une moue douteuse. Puis soupira devant son air décidé.

Et bien sûûûr môssieur le croit ! Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es trop naïf comme mec !

Désolé…

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels devant le ton pitoyable qu'il avait pris, puis se tourna vers lui et lui releva le menton.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours si poli ? Pourquoi tu me gueules jamais dessus, pourquoi tu répliques jamais quand Gojyo te fais chier ?

…

Bah… Ca te passera avant que ça me prenne !

Sur quoi elle se retourna et reprit son chemin en babillant comme à son habitude, laissant un Goku séché sur place.

Bon, tu viens ? Avec un peu de pot on pourra trouver Sanzo à la sortie du boulot, il nous ramènera en voiture…

Au nom du blond, un léger sourire revint sur les lèvres du châtain et il se précipita à la suite de Ririn.

Cette dernière sourit en coin au vu de sa réaction, et se promit de mener une enquête sur les relations que ces deux-là pouvaient bien entretenir…

Soudain un hurlement résonna dans la rue déserte, faisant sursauter violemment les deux amis.

Ririn se retourna vers la ruelle d'où semblait provenir le cri. Arrivée devant, elle put voir deux hommes, une grande brute et un mince de taille moyenne, qui avaient tous deux le visage masqué par une cagoule noire. La brute tenait une petite file d'une dizaine d'années plaquée contre un mur. Elle était à demi évanouie et ses longs cheveux blonds masquaient à moitié son visage sale.

Avec un cri de rage, Ririn se jeta sur l'homme, oubliant totalement son complice. Elle réussit à lui faire lâcher prise et à lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine face avant qu'un couteau de lancer ne vienne se planter dans son poignet, lui rappelant douloureusement la présence du deuxième homme.

Celui-ci se rapprocha lentement, tandis que la brute la retenait fermement par les épaules.

Le lanceur de couteau se pencha vers elle. On devinait un sourire sous son masque.

Puis il leva lentement un doigt et le plaqua contre ses lèvres avec un petit « shhh » narquois.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

- Sanzo ? Tu sais où sont Ririn et Goku ?

A ton avis, stupide kappa ? Je rentre du boulot, comment veux-tu que je le sache !

Ils ne sont pas rentrés.

Sanzo déposa le sac de médicaments sur le buffet de l'entrée avant de se tourner vers Gojyo, les sourcils froncés.

Ils ne sont pas à Saiyuki ?

Aucune idée… Maintenant ils sont censés avoir fini les cours et le club de kendo de Ririn est annulé.

Merde…

Sanzo décrocha le téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de l'institut. La sonnerie retentit une fois, puis deux, puis trois, et encore quatre autres avant qu'une voix sirupeuse à souhait ne commence à lui annoncer les horaires du lycée et les diverses manières qui étaient à sa disposition pour s'inscrire. Il raccrocha violemment avant de ressortir, laissant Gojyo coi.

Je suppose qu'il va se démerder tout seul, comme d'hab…

Sur quoi il attrapa le sac de médicaments et s'en retourna au chevet du brun.

* * *

Trois coups retentirent à la porte de la caravane. Doku se leva, rajusta son tee-shirt, enfila un pantalon, jura en s'apercevant qu'il était à l'envers, le remit à l'endroit avant d'aller ouvrir la porte qui menaçait de céder sous la pluie de coups impatients qu'elle recevait.

Ouais, ouais, c'est bon… Sanzo ? Kess'tu fous là ?

Goku est là ?

Non… Entre.

La porte se referma derrière un blond passablement énervé et peut-être un peu inquiet. Puis elle se rouvrit sur un Doku qui partait chercher Yaone et Kogaiji, en promettant de revenir rapidement.

Sanzo s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant. Il n'avait même pas une cigarette, le paquet avait été éradiqué durant la journée.

Il se massa lentement les yeux d'une seule main. Ce gosse… Non, cet homme en réalité, était sûrement la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Toujours devoir le chercher, le consoler, le rassurer…

Ne jamais savoir quelle était cette sensation qui l'envahissait quand le soir le jeune homme venait se réfugier à côté de lui pour dormir…

Le flux de ses pensées fut arrêté par l'entrée fracassante d'un Kogaiji mode sourcils froncés et d'une Yaone format mère poule puissance mille.

* * *

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?

Ce matin, lorsqu'ils sont partis en cours, soupira Sanzo.

Il subissait un véritable interrogatoire, mais ça ne menait à rien.

Où est-ce qu'il irait d'après vous ?

Un silence profond lui répondit. Les trois amis semblaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

Je ne sais pas… Ici, sûrement… Ou peut-être viendrait-il chez vous à présent, avança Yaone, pensive.

Ou alors ?

Dans un endroit où il puisse voir beaucoup de choses. En hauteur. Il a un truc avec les hauteurs ce type.

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel devant le style de la réponse, mais Sanzo se leva néanmoins.

Je retourne en ville. S'il y a du nouveau, appelez Gojyo, il sait où me joindre.

Mais bien sûr… Et pareil de votre côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr…

Sur ce dernier soupir, Sanzo sortit de la caravane et partit rapidement, sans prendre conscience des petits yeux aux éclats retors fixés sur lui.

* * *

- Bonjour Goku.

La voix était étrange, comme étouffée. Elle était inconnue aussi. Mais cependant étrangement familière.

Goku fronça les sourcils. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur. Il avait mal au dos.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avant de les refermer, ébloui par un néon situé au-dessus de lui. Il leva lentement son bras, qui lui semblait extrêmement lourd, et le rabattit sur ses paupières pour les protéger.

Alors seulement, il prit réellement conscience de la présence de l'Autre.

Il se releva vivement, les yeux à demi-ouverts, cherchant fébrilement un souvenir. Il se rappelait le cri, Ririn qui partait, puis des bruits de lutte… Un homme masqué, un corps inerte, la colère contre lui-même, puis un coup. Et le réveil dans cette salle trop blanche et trop vide.

Une silhouette était assise tranquillement près de l'endroit où il était. Il se frotta les yeux, parvint enfin à éclaircir son champ de vision, pour ne voir qu'un homme masqué.

Il semblait assez grand, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Son visage était dissimulé par un fin tissu noir qui lui recouvrait la bouche et le nez. Il avait également des lunettes noires teintées dans lesquelles Goku pouvait voir son reflet.

Bien dormi ?

Il le regarda avec méfiance, et décida prudemment de rester muet.

J'espère en tout cas. Tu te demandes peut-être où tu es ? Je ne te le dirai pas. Je ne te dirai pas non plus depuis combien de temps tu es ici. Mais je suppose qu'une fois dehors tu n'auras aucun problème à l'apprendre. Car oui, nous allons te relâcher, ajouta-t-il devant son froncement de sourcil presque imperceptible. Mais d'abord, tu vas venir avec moi.

Le ton était sans réplique. L'homme se leva et sortit nonchalamment de la pièce, sans se presser ni ralentir.

Goku resta immobile un court moment, les yeux fixés sur le dos de la blouse.

Puis il se redressa et descendit prestement du lit métallique sur lequel il avait dormi.

L'homme le conduisit à travers de longs couloirs blancs éclairés par des néons éblouissants. Derrière eux suivaient deux autres hommes vêtus d'uniformes noirs et armés. Eux aussi portaient masque et lunettes noires. Des gardes, sans doute.

Finalement, ils aboutirent à une grande salle circulaire et totalement vide. Sur les murs s'alignaient des portes blanches d'allure anodine.

Si ce n'est qu'à côté de chaque porte se trouvait un clavier numérique et divers systèmes qui n'auraient pas dépareillés dans un film d'espionnage.

Goku en avait vu un une fois, après une représentation Doku l'avait emmené au cinéma. Il se rappelait son émerveillement devant tous ces systèmes ultra perfectionnés.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait réellement devant l'un d'entre eux, il se sentait plus oppressé qu'autre chose.

Son ravisseur tapa rapidement un code. Goku compta cinq bips d'ordinaire discrets mais qui résonnaient dans le silence uniquement troublé par un ronronnement diffus.

Puis il se pencha vers une sorte de petit objectif qui émit un rayon vert qui scanna lentement son œil.

Enfin, au bout de trois secondes, il se releva et la porte coulissa vers l'intérieur.

Goku entra en frissonnant.

Et réprima avec peine un cri en voyant ce que contenait la salle.

Ririn était allongée sur un lit ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux des hôpitaux. Des tubes fins et translucides de ses narines, de ses bras et du bout de ses doigts. Rien ne semblait couler à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme habituellement si vive et bronzée avait le teint pâle et de grands cernes noirs. Elle paraissait incroyablement petite et fragile ainsi abandonnée.

Goku écarquillé les yeux, puis se tourna vivement vers l'homme. Il dut se mordre vivement la langue pour ne pas hurler et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, lui rappelant des souvenirs d'obscurité et de terreur.

Quant à celui qui semblait à l'origine de ce hideux changement, il regardait calmement la scène, les mains dans les poches.

Il se rapprocha lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci frissonna de dégoût, mais ne bougea pas.

Tu vois. Elle est entre nos mains. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va très bien. Mais d'un seul claquement de doigts, je peux provoquer sa mort, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce. Hébété, Goku jeta un dernier regard à Ririn avant de le suivre. La porte coulissa avec un chuintement presque inaudible et la procession se reforma : d'abord l'homme, suivi quelques pas plus loin par Goku entouré des deux gardes.

Ils passèrent par d'autres innombrables couloirs, tous semblables, pour finalement arriver dans une salle qui aurait pu sembler chaleureuse.

Elle était spacieuse, meublée par un bureau, des chaises et de petites armoires en bois de pin. Les murs étaient peints en jaune pâle et très doux, ce qui conférait à cette pièce une luminosité chaude, bien qu'elle fût dépourvue de toute fenêtre.

Cependant quelque chose de difficilement identifiable était encore plus malsain et écoeurant que le reste du bâtiment.

Peut-être était-ce la peluche.

Sur le bureau, au milieu des papiers et des cahiers rangés avec soin, trônait une peluche de lapin.

Il lui manquait un œil, et un peu de rembourrage sortait par l'orbite crevée. Tout son corps de tissu était rapiécé et recousu, et c'était une chose absolument immonde que ce jouet semblant l'emblème des pires exactions que cet homme devait sans doute commettre.

Il s'assit derrière le bureau, croisa les mains et d'un signe de tête enjoignit Goku à faire de même.

C'était une scène bien étrange que ces deux hommes assis l'un en face de l'autre comme dans n'importe quelle situation banale, à ceci près que l'un était masqué et que l'autre était son prisonnier.

Sans compter la haine implacable que Goku commençait sérieusement à ressentir envers son ravisseur, accompagnée d'un sentiment diffus de culpabilité.

Je vais être clair avec toi. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Par quelque manière que ce soit.

Il marqua une courte pause et dévisagea froidement son vis-à-vis, le mettant comme à défi de le contredire pour mieux argumenter. Mais le châtain tint son rôle de muet et n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

J'ai besoin de matériel que l'on ne peut trouver que dans ton lycée, pardon, collège d'études supérieures. C'est assez ironique qu'avec des moyens aussi grands que les miens je sois mis à mal par une simple école mais c'est ainsi. Les restrictions en vigueur sur ce type de matériel sont très fortes.

Goku cilla et se mordit de nouveau la langue, plus légèrement cette fois.

« Quelle merde… »

Il s'agit d'une sorte de petite boîte métallique bleue, d'environ cinq centimètres de côté. Elle se trouve dans les sous-sols, sous les laboratoires, dans une petite salle avec une porte verte. Le seul système de sécurité est une caméra qui enregistre tous les mouvements devant la porte, côté couloir bien entendu. Il y a également une caméra à l'intérieur. Pour ouvrir cette porte il faut une clé qui se trouve avec les autres clés, dans le bureau de la directrice.

Nouvelle pause. Nouvel échange de regards glacials. L'homme sembla sourire.

Débrouille-toi comme tu peux. Je veux que après-demain à vingt-et-une heures tu aies déposé la boîte derrière le gymnase, dans la poubelle devant les rosiers.

Une main le saisit par l'épaule et un des soldats le tira violemment en arrière, vite tempéré par l'injonction du chef, qui voulait le garder en état. Un grognement s'ensuivit, puis le chef se leva, s'approcha, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura d'un ton presque… Tendre :

N'oublie pas que nous avons Ririn. De ta réussite dépend sa vie. Tu échoues, tu fais le malin, elle meurt, ou peut-être pire. Et même si tu t'en fiches d'elle, ce dont je doute fort, n'oublie jamais que nous savons tout de toi. Qui tu es. Qui tu fréquentes. Qui tu aimes.

Sur ces derniers mots qui le firent frissonner, Goku sentit un choc sur sa tête et la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne lui arracha un gémissement à demi étouffé, avant que l'inconscience ne le submerge.

* * *

Sanzo enrageait.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures que Goku avait disparu.

Et ils n'avaient bien sûr aucune nouvelle.

Il roulait lentement dans les rues de la vile en pestant contre les fugueurs, les motards et la maladie de Hakkaï.

Peut-être sa rage lui servait-elle à camoufler un autre sentiment, plus profond et plus honteux, qu'il rejetait avec application. Il n'avait pas à ressentir d'inquiétude pour un stupide gosse.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour aucun de ceux qu'on lui avait confié. Jamais. Il n'était pas question qu'il commence avec Goku. Même s'il était plus âgé que les autres. Même s'il était tellement plus beau et attirant que les autres.

Sanzo rectifia vivement sa trajectoire pour ne pas se prendre un poteau en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser des trucs pareils ?

C'était pas non plus comme s'il allait se mettre à jouer les homos fous d'amour ! Il éprouvait simplement de la tendresse qu'on aurait pu dire paternelle. Voilà, il avait toujours cette stupide tendance à vouloir remplacer le père des enfants qui n'en avaient pas eu. Ca n'était pas différent pour Goku, voilà tout.

A l'instant même où cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit, il sut que c'était un mensonge.

Il sut aussi qu'il allait droit dans de gros ennuis.

* * *

Goku errait dans les rues désertes de la ville. De temps à autres, il croisait des passants, seuls comme lui ou rassemblés en couples ou petits groupes.

Il avait effroyablement mal au crâne, et la douleur lui martelait les tempes avec une telle force qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pieds afin de ne pas tomber.

Il s'était réveillé derrière une grosse poubelle, dans une ruelle qui puait et lui avait rappelé de mauvais rêves.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bien encore tous ses membres en relativement bon état, il avait tenté de retrouver le chemin de la pension. La nuit tombait, et ça n'avait pas rendu sa progression plus facile. Il était complètement perdu maintenant.

Soudain, une canette vide traîtresse se dressa devant son pied sans qu'il la voie et il s'étala lamentablement sur le trottoir.

S'en était trop. Il resta là, allongé de tout son long sur le trottoir sale dans les ténèbres de plus en plus croissantes. Une ou deux voitures passèrent, ainsi qu'un groupe de motos pétaradantes. Un inconnu buta sur lui et poussa un juron mais repartit sans s'arrêter en pestant contre « les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, tous des ivrognes… Feraient mieux de rester chez eux… »

Ca y est, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Il avait froid.

Si seulement Nataku était là…

Ce souvenir lui arracha encore quelques larmes.

Puis une autre image s'imposa à son esprit.

Sanzo.

Quelque chose en lui changea imperceptiblement. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras, replia les jambes sous lui et se releva doucement, animé d'une nouvelle énergie.

Il avait fait une promesse. Il voulait être aussi fort que Sanzo. Aussi fort que Gojyo et Hakkaï. Il passa sa main sous son col roulé et effleura le collier d'acier qu'il n'avait toujours pas ôté. Gojyo le traitait souvent de sado-masochiste à cause de ça, mais il se contentait de sourire légèrement et de faire mine de lever la main. Aussitôt une bagarre des plus amicales s'engageait entre eux deux.

Gojyo lui avait sans aucun doute été d'une grande aide pour lui permettre de s'intégrer.

Bien que Goku ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Gojyo prenait toujours bien garde à ne pas se faire trop menaçant en sa présence.

Cette précaution qu'il savait nécessaire lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût amer. Il se sentait impuissant et puéril, incapable de se débarrasser de cette peur incontrôlable.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, en grimaçant sous la douleur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de digresser comme ça dans ses pensées s'il voulait retrouver la route de la pension.

Il se mit en route avec détermination. Il voulait montrer à Sanzo qu'il était fort. Il voulait remercier Hakkaï et Gojyo en guérissant.

…Il voulait chasser de son esprit l'image obsédante de Ririn pâle comme un cadavre.

Il s'arrêta, chercha le nom de la rue. Il le trouva, et se sentit encore plus stupide et perdu. Il ne savait absolument pas où il pouvait bien être.

Soudain, une voiture se gara derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. La portière claqua bruyamment et une silhouette connue se dirigea vivement vers lui.

Goku bon sang !

Sanzo s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme et serra ses poings pour s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

Pas d'effusions stupides et mal placées.

Tu n'as rien ?

Goku remua vivement la tête, avant d'essayer de camoufler une grimace de douleur.

Sanzo soupira de soulagement. Puis, laissant toute la colère, l'inquiétude /la peur / refoulées surgir, il lui administra une tape sur la tête.

Baka ! Imbécile ! Crétin de singe va ! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? T'es complètement malade ou quoi ?

Goku se recroquevilla instinctivement, un peu plus à chaque nouvel éclat. Les paroles de Sanzo faisaient mal, très mal.

Sanzo s'arrêta soudain de crier, lorsqu'il se souvint de la situation. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se maudissant intérieurement de son manque de tact et de psychologie.

Ok. Allez viens, on rentre. Tu nous expliqueras à la pension.

Il repartit vers la voiture. Arrivé devant sa portière, il tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil.

Goku était toujours au même endroit, la tête baissée, triturant son col.

Il revint sur ses pas et saisit doucement le menton de son vis-à-vis. La châtain tenta de résister, mais finalement releva la tête et plongea ses étranges yeux dorés dans ceux de Sanzo.

Celui-ci eut un choc. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et elles commençaient à couler même s'il faisait tout pour les retenir.

Sanzo sentit une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de le lâcher.

Il avait fait pleurer Goku.

Il ne valait pas mieux que le patron du cirque qui le battait.

Le châtain se dégagea brutalement et essuya rageusement ses yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Alors qu'il s'était juré…

Soudain, une main saisit son épaule, et bien que le geste fût doux, il sursauta violemment.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se retourna et jeta un regard suppliant au blond.

Sanzo se contenta de le serrer doucement dans ses bras, hésitant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait.

Mais lorsque Goku se jeta dans l'étreinte avec une force presque désespérée, il sut que ça n'était pas si mauvais.

Et il resserra son tour son emprise, savourant la délicate caresse des cheveux de Goku qui lui chatouillaient la joue.

Ce dernier soupira presque imperceptiblement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa vraie place. Il était si bien. Il avait tout oublié, ce pourquoi il pleurait à l'instant, les magouilles de l'homme masqué, Ririn, le vol qu'il devait commettre… Tout.

Il appréciait simplement à sa juste valeur un trop rare moment de tendresse.

* * *

- Comment va Hakkaï ?

Mieux. La fièvre baisse un peu. Mais je ne sais pas quand il sera sur pieds…

Shunrei s'inquiète.

Ouais. Elle est déjà venue. Et Gok' ?

Ce surnom est stupide. Il est avec moi.

Aaah… Fallait le dire plutôt imbécile de moine !

La ferme pervers !

Bah bah bah… Arrête tu vas me vexer. T'es où ?

Dans la voiture, je rentre.

Ok… Je prépare la champagne ? T'as un ton presque gentil, ça fait bizarre…

Urusei…

T- iens, passe-moi Gok' s'te plaît.

… Allô ?

Goku ! Et bah, tu voulais nous quitter ? T'en as déjà marre de Sanzo c'est ça ? Entre nous, je comprends parfaitement.

Le téléphone portable à son oreille, Goku laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres à la boutade. S'il savait…

Toute blague mise à part, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes vingt-quatre heures et quelque de liberté ?

Goku se mordit les lèvres. Les paroles de l'homme masqué lui revinrent à l'esprit, ses menaces à peine dissimulées. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. C'était à lui de régler cette histoire seul.

Mais il pouvait peut-être les mettre sur la voie.

Je… Cherchais Ririn… Commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Hier soir, je l'ai pas vue à l'arrêt de bus, alors je suis parti à sa recherche et je me suis perdu. Je suis désolé.

Son ton s'était affermi au fil de ses paroles. Au fond, il se contentait de cacher une partie de la vérité.

Sanzo soupira et Gojyo laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule.

Nan. Sérieux ?

Euh… Ben oui.

J'y crois pas, t'as trouvé le moyen de te paumer ici ! Là j'hallucine, sans déc.

Sa belle-mère nous a téléphoné hier soir, elle va passer quelques temps chez elle, intervint Sanzo.

Hein ?

Goku se tourna vers Sanzo, incrédule. C'était impossible…

T'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle reviendra vite, mais la loi l'oblige à passer un minimum de temps chez sa tutrice légale.

Ah…

* * *

Goku s'endormit paisiblement, du moins en apparence. Sanzo s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait installé à côté du lit, comme tous les soirs.

Il se rendit compte avec surprise que ce simple geste lui avait manqué la veille.

Il soupira discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi.

Goku avait insisté pour revenir dès le lendemain au lycée. Sanzo et Gojyo le lui avaient vite accordé, même s'ils se méfiaient toujours.

En fait, Sanzo ne voulait pas vraiment le laisser repartir. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Une sorte d'inquiétude sourde qui ne le lâchait pas.

Mais Gojyo avait réussi à le convaincre, arguant qu'il valait mieux montrer leur confiance à Goku, que c'était la méthode qu'ils avaient toujours employée et qu'elle marchait très bien. Sanzo s'était rendu à ces arguments. Au fond, la psychologie suivant de près les drames n'était pas son fort, et il en avait plus qu'assez de se prendre la tête avec ça.

Goku fronçait convulsivement les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il devait sans doute rêver.

Il émit un léger gémissement. Le rêve devait plutôt tourner au cauchemar. Sanzo accueillit presque avec plaisir ce retour à la normale et posa délicatement sa main sur son front, juste en dessous du diadème. Il la laissa errer jusqu'à la joue puis tracer le contour de la mâchoire en une légère caresse.

Goku laissa échapper un autre gémissement, plus marqué, puis se tourna sur le côté.

Dos à Sanzo.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le châtain se détourner de lui dans son sommeil.

Il frissonna. Il n'était pas du genre à croire aux pressentiments, mais là c'était trop.

Il y avait un problème.

Sanzo s'endormit peu après. Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, la première depuis que Goku avait débarqué dans sa vie.

* * *

Yohko : Pfou. Fufufu.

Sanzo : Yohkoooo… C'est quoi au juste ce début de… De… Raaah SHINE !

Goku : Méééé pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui morfle ?

Gojyo : Parce que t'es pas beau.

Hakkaï, fait un signe de la main : je crois que j'ai eu ma part Goku.

Tous, se tournent vers l'auteuse : YOHKO !

Yohko, se cache : vous voyez ! Ils sont méchants avec moi ! Pas étonnant que je sois longue à écrire ! TT

Tous : menteuse !

Yohko : review ? Quand même ? Zentils lecteurs ?

Doku : s'il en reste…

Yohko : TT Missant. Mon moral. Snif.


	6. V: où l'auteur s'embrouille mais y voit ...

Singe à vendre

Auteur : Sûrement pas moi, attendez, moi , je ne fais pas poireauter les quelques lecteurs qui pourraient éventuellement attendre la suite… Quoi, assume ? Mais c'est pas moi je vous diiiis ! T-T Promis, j'assumerai. Un jour. Au chapitre six, peut-être.

Série : Vous voyez ce truc avec un blond, un roux, un châtain, un brun et de la baston ? Ben ça s'appelle Gensomaden Saiyuki, et heureusement que c'est pas moi qui ai fait la promo hein.

Avertissements : Mmmh. En gros je pense qu'il y a un tout piti peu de manipulation, du gore en conte, de l'action (au moins j'aurai essayé), de l'angst, de l'angst, de la philosophie à deux balles, des persos qui parlent trop et un brin d'histoire. OÙ EST PASSE MON YAOI BORDEL ? Grmph… Mais il reviendra…

Disclaimer : Pas n'a moi, tout à Kazuya Minnekura. Sauf Shin. Shin est mien, Shin on touche pas. Ah oui tiens, les bouledogues et le chef du cirque aussi… Wow… J'ai plein de choses à moi en fait ''

Note /pensées des personnages/ ; « paroles »

Chapitre cinq : Où l'auteur s'embrouille mais y voit clair ?

Gyokumen sourit.

« Quel plan machiavélique as-tu encore conçu ? »

Nî resta impassible et avança une pièce. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs dans le bureau de la principale.

« Oh, c'est d'une simplicité extrême. Il vole. Il est pris. Il est condamné. Nous le récupérons. Personne ne se doute de rien parce que personne ne se soucie plus de lui. »

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit.

« Parfait. »

« Sans oublier que nous récupérons le catalyseur et la prime. »

« Ca n'est pas le point le plus négligeable. »

La reine de Gyokumen tomba devant la tour de Nî.

Derrière le bureau, le soleil se levait, éclairant la pièce par la baie vitrée.

Gyokumen éteignit la lampe, les plongeant dans une semi obscurité de moins en moins sombre.

Nî sourit discrètement. Cette femme était si facile à prévoir. Cela faisait environ une demi heure qu'elle lui faisait consciencieusement du pied. Nul doute que si cette partie ne s'achevait pas très vite, il serait en retard à son cours et bénirait les murs insonorisés qui auraient une fois de plus sauvé sa réputation.

Puis Gyokumen avança son dernier pion.

« Echec et mat. »

Nî resta impassible.

Intérieurement, il ramassait sa mâchoire qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol avec fracas.

Gyokumen se releva avec grâce et revêtit lentement –sensuellement- la veste gris perle assortie à sa jupe.

C'était une jupe droite qui tombait en dessous du genou, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Elle accrocha rapidement ses longs cheveux en un chignon serré, puis se tourna vers le scientifique et sourit.

Ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur glaciale que Nî face à ses expériences.

« Ne me prends pas pour un de tes élèves ou un de tes sujets d'études, à condition que tu fasses la moindre différence. N'essaie pas de m'analyser, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui me motive. »

Nî acquiesça paisiblement.

« Bien. Tu es sûr qu'il se fera prendre ? »

« Je ne lui ai dit que l'emplacement de deux caméras. Il ne verra pas la troisième. »

« C'est ta seule assurance ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un de tes chiens de garde faire sa ronde un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il n'a pas tellement d'horaires possibles pour passer à l'acte. S'il sèche, nous le saurons très vite. Il est parfaitement ferré. »

« Très bien. Maintenant, dehors. Tu te fiches peut-être de ta réputation mais pas moi. »

« A ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Nî sortit tranquillement du grand bureau, puis se dirigea vers les salles de chimie.

/J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu n'imagines, Gyo… Tellement plus…/

* * *

Une sonnerie trop stridente à son goût tira brutalement Shin du sommeil. En grognant, il tâtonna un long moment sur sa table de chevet avant de perdre patience et de tout balayer d'un large mouvement de bras. En tombant, sa lampe s'alluma et alla rouler sous son lit.

Les yeux à demi-fermés par le sommeil, il se leva lentement, la bouche grande ouverte par un bâillement. Il shoota mollement dans son réveil qui finit par se taire, alluma la radio et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il 'ouvrit en grand et repoussa les volets, plissant encore plus les yeux sous la luminosité du jour.

Un courant d'air frais s'engagea dans sa chambre, lui rafraîchissant les poumons avec bienveillance.

En bas, dans la rue, la circulation reprenait peu à peu sa fougue diurne, chassant les restes du calme de la nuit.

Mais au dernier étage du HLM, les bruits paraissaient si lointains qu'on doutait de leur réalité.

Shin appréciait ces moments où toute la ville s'éveillait doucement, le calme serein, l'air frais et le soleil qui paraissait plus pur loin de la pollution.

Soudain, des volets claquèrent deux étages plus bas et une voix vociférant un rap incompréhensible résonna dans tout l'immeuble avec force.

Les voisins se réveillaient eux aussi.

Shin soupira et referma sa fenêtre avec mauvaise humeur.

Comme d'habitude, la journée _avait _bien commencé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Saiyuki, il était huit heures dix. Les cours étaient désertes, seul résonnait le bruit de se spas. Il ne se dépêchait même pas, à quoi bon. Avec un peu de chance, Ririn râlerait.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-ennuyé et il ralentit encore le rythme. Cette fille se mêlait toujours de tout, à un point ! C'était franchement énervant par moments, mais depuis le temps c'était devenu une habitude. Comme une routine bien établie, un bruit de fond qu'on ne remarque que quand il se tait.

Il se rappelait encore le jour de son arrivée. C'était à la maternelle. Elle avait débarqué un jour, petit bout de femme de cinq ans à peine mais en sachant déjà plus que les autres sur beaucoup de choses.

Elle était arrivée toute seule, s'était présentée fermement et avait rejoint sa place avant que la maîtresse ne le lui ordonne.

A la récréation, elle avait eu vite fait de connaître tout le monde et le soir même, tous juraient l'avoir connue de puis toujours.

Shin était à l'époque un petit garçon pâle et effacé, qu'on ne remarquait pas ; et il encourageait cette tendance. Il n'aimait pas se faire voir, il préférait observer. Les adultes le pensaient craintif et studieux, promis à de grandes études ; les autres enfants le voyaient comme un être indéfinissable dont il ne fallait pas se soucier, qui importait peu. Un petit caïd avait une seule fois tenté de le provoquer, et la seule chose qu'il en avait retiré avait été un échec total. Il en était sorti indemne, mais Shin aussi. Depuis, plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Ca l'arrangeait bien. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était observer les gens, leurs réactions, leur manière de faire.

Aussi, il n'avait pas cherché à connaître Ririn, ou seulement à sa manière, sans être vu. Il s'était même débrouillé pour qu'elle ne le remarque qu'une bonne semaine avant son arrivée.

Aussitôt, elle avait bien entendu tenté de trouver son amitié et de se l'approprier, mais il avait refusé de la lui donner et s'était contenté de lui tourner le dos. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Depuis ce jour, leurs relations avaient évolué entre haine pure et haine amicale, avant de passer à la simple habitude. Ils étaient les deux seuls restants de leur classe de maternelle, et avaient de ce fait certains liens inaltérables. Au fond, ils étaient des ennemis d'enfance.

Shin était le seul à pouvoir rabattre son caquet à Ririn, et elle était la seule à avoir jamais réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, aucune voix braillarde ne vint lui casser les oreilles à propos de son retard, aucun regard meurtrier, aucune réplique cinglante à assener pour la faire taire, rien. Seule la voix du professeur lui ordonnant d'aller s'asseoir.

Shin obéit comme un automate. Ririn était absente. Elle n'avait manqué la classe que deux fois depuis la maternelle. Et ça lui avait toujours apporté des ennuis plus gros qu'elle.

Il se tourna vers la place habituelle de Goku, près de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le châtain détourna un peu trop vite la tête.

* * *

Shin entra dans le self et chercha Goku du regard. En général, c'était facile de le trouver, silhouette silencieuse aux côtés de la fille la plus bavarde du lycée ; mais sans Ririn pour phare, Goku semblait se fondre dans l'ombre.

« Hey ! T'as pas vu Goku ? »

La fille qu'il avait interpellée remua négativement la tête. A côté d'elle, une amie fronça les sourcils avant de s'exclamer.

« Si ! Je l'ai vu sortir du self tout à l'heure. Il était bizarre, tout pâle. »

« Merci ! » Jeta Shin en se lançant hors du self.

Il attrapa un morceau de pain au passage et le mordit vigoureusement en se mettant à courir.

« Où est-ce qu'il peut bien s'être encore fourré ? »

Instinctivement, il leva la tête et scanna les toits du regard, mais pour ce qu'il en voyait ils étaient déserts.

Avisant une échelle accolée à un des murs, il décida de monter, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'ensemble du lycée.

C'était interdit bien sûr, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. De toute façon, les pions étaient regroupés autour du self et ne risquaient pas de le repérer.

Il commença à monter rapidement, mais eut la soudaine impression aux deux tiers du trajet que l'idée n'était pas si bonne que ça.

Cette impression lui vint peut-être de l'éloignement du sol en dessous de lui, ou encore de l'échelle qui semblait s'effriter de plus en plus sous ses doigts…

Ou encore du grincement sinistre qu'elle émettait en penchant un peu trop à gauche…

Lorsqu'un claquement sec retentit plus bas, Shin eut l'impression que son cœur venait de louper un battement.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se jeta à corps perdu dans les derniers mètres et s'accrocha de justesse au rebord du toit avant que le barreau sur lequel il s'appuyait ne cède et ne dégringole toute l'échelle en rebondissant avec fracas.

Il se hissa sur le toit en grimaçant et s'allongea, essoufflé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa gorge avec tellement de force qu'il allait la déchirer.

Finalement, il se redressa, passa la tête par-dessus le rebord du toit et contempla avec une fascination morbide le barreau gisant à terre.

/Bordel… Ca aurait pu être moi…/

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos.

Il se rappela avec difficulté pourquoi il se trouvait seul sur le toit et se releva complètement, fouillant du regard les toits de Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Définitivement déserts, tout comme les cours.

Un soupir lui échappa. Tout ça pour rien.

Il commença à se diriger vers l'autre côté du toit, où une délicieuse porte semblait lui tendre les bras.

Ou plutôt la poignée.

Il secoua la tête. Décidemment, les échelles n'étaient pas spécialement faites pour sa santé mentale.

Tout en s'abreuvant mentalement d'injures variées pour n'avoir pas été capable de trouver la solution la plus simple pour monter, il s'avança, fermement décidé à oublier toute cette histoire…

Puis se figea en entendant des éclats de voix du côté des laboratoires de chimie.

Oubliant toute prudence, il se précipita vers le parapet et se pencha. Il vit une silhouette ressemblant étrangement à celle de Goku courir, poursuivie par deux gardiens.

Soudain, Goku obliqua et se dirigea vers la vieille échelle rouillée, arrachant un gémissement au blond.

« Pas par là putain… »

Il courut à son tour vers le bord du toit, mordant ses lèvres. Il allait tomber, il allait tomber…

Mais quand il arriva, Goku était déjà à mi-chemin de l'arrivée.

« Goku ! Fais gaffe elle tombe en miettes ! »

L'ancien acrobate releva vivement la tête, surpris, puis reprit rapidement son ascension.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de se déplacer, il semblait plus léger, ses mains et ses pieds avaient l'air d'effleurer les barreaux plutôt que de les toucher.

Il fut en haut en quelques secondes et se hissa sans peine aux côtés de Shin. En bas, seul restait un des ses poursuivants, l'autre avait disparu.

« Il doit sûrement monter par l'intérieur. »

La voix de Goku était rauque, comme s'il avait la gorge sèche. Ce qui, au vu de la course qu'il venait de faire, n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Il se tourna vers Shin et le jaugea un instant du regard.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et pourtant.

Pourtant. S'il se faisait prendre, ce serait sans doute très mauvais pour Ririn.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? Est-ce que tu peux me garder ça pour la nuit ? C'est très important. »

Il disait cela du ton le plus implorant qu'il put trouver, et dieu seul savait combien son répertoire de tons implorants était rempli.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit objet enveloppé d'un tissu noir très doux et fin.

« C'est quoi ? C'est à toi ? »

« Pose pas de questions s'te plaît, grade-le simplement jusqu'à demain. »

« Ok… »

A peine Shin l'eut-il glissé dans sa poche que la porte donnant sur le toit s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant jaillir le gardien manquant comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

« Vous là ! Bougez pas ! »

Aussitôt, ils s'immobilisèrent et échangèrent un regard.

Inquiet et interloqué pour Shin.

Apeuré et voilé d'une légère brume de douleur pour Goku.

* * *

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, nous vous rappellerons si nous avons besoin d'un témoignage supplémentaire. »

Le policier devait avoir vingt ans. Deux ans de plus que lui. A peine. Shin soupira, puis se leva et sortit de la petite salle.

Goku et lui avaient été rapidement emmenés au poste de police, où ils avaient été séparés, puis fouillés.

Bien sûr, ils avaient trouvés la boîte.

Mais ils n'avaient pas prévenu ses parents, et après plusieurs heures d'attente, il était enfin relâché.

Le jeune fonctionnaire l'accompagna à travers les bureaux. Arrivé devant la sortie, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et lui demanda :

« Et celui qui est arrivé avec moi ? »

« Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas le droit de vous mettre au courant. Tout est toujours confidentiel dans un poste de police, vous savez ! »

Shin laissa un maigre sourire relever la commissure de ses lèvres. Au fond, l'intention de le dérider était gentille.

La lourde porte se referma sur lui et il se mit lentement en marche, le dos courbé, ruminant de sombres pensées.

Où était Ririn ?

Qu'allait devenir Goku ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette boîte ?

Il secoua la tête et se mit en quête d'un bus pouvant le ramener chez lui.

* * *

« Allô ? »

« … »

« Lui-même. »

« … »

« Oui ? »

« … »

« Ah. Bien sûr. Nous arrivons immédiatement. »

« … »

« Au revoir. »

Hakkaï raccrocha et s'appuya sur le guéridon, les yeux fermés. Puis il reprit le combiné et composa rapidement le numéro de Gojyo.

« Gojyo ? »

« … »

« Non Gojyo, ça va, je ne suis plus malade… »

« … »

« C'est bon, je te dis ! Merci de t'en inquiéter, mais ça va, je suis guéri maintenant, et on a un plus gros problème. Est-ce que tu peux rentrer me chercher s'il te plaît ? Et dis aussi à Sanzo d'appeler Kogaiji… »

* * *

« Bonjour messieurs. Entrez, je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous. »

« Merci. »

Hakkaï et Sanzo prirent place tandis que Gojyo restait debout, appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil de Hakkaï comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Vous êtes donc les… Mmh, tuteurs temporaires de Goku ? »

« C'est exact. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

L'homme, d'un âge indéfinissable mais dont les cheveux étaient bien attaqués par un début de calvitie, s'appuya contre son dossier en soupirant.

« Messieurs, votre protégé est dans une sale situation, si j'ose dire. Il s'est rendu coupable de vol de matériel scientifique assez précieux je crois dans l'enceinte du lycée supérieur G. Saiyuki. Et il a été pris sur le fait. La directrice a bien entendu porté plainte. »

« QUOI ? »

Sanzo, fumant de rage, était debout. Derrière lui, son fauteuil renversé témoignait de sa violence contenue.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Ainsi debout, les cheveux retombant sur ses yeux et la mâchoire crispée, il était absolument terrifiant.

Terrifiant et magnifique en même temps, comme un tigre s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

Et il aurait sans doute bondi sur la première contrariété, à savoir le commissaire en personne, si la main de Gojyo ne s'était abattue sur son épaule et ne l'avait forcé à sortir du bureau.

Mine de rien, cette espèce d'imbécile avait pas mal de force dans la poigne.

Restés dans le bureau, Hakkaï et le commissaire échangèrent un regard. Puis le commissaire retourna à sa contemplation atterrée de la porte.

« Mais dites, j'espère pour lui que votre ami va se calmer, parce que le moindre geste déplacé pourrait lui coûter cher ici. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est juste très impulsif. Mais il sait se contenir quand il le faut. »

« Mmh. Donc, notre affaire. Etant donné qu'on a pu récupérer ce qu'il avait volé, vous pouvez peut-être essayer de convaincre la plaignante de se retirer. Mais entre nous, ça m'étonnerait fort que vous y arriviez, elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à ce qu'il soit condamné. »

Hakkaï soupira discrètement, puis se releva.

« Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? »

« Bien sûr. Suivez-moi. »

* * *

Recroquevillé dans le coin le plus obscur, Goku stagnait.

Il se sentait dans un état second. Au fond de lui, il savait que l'Autre pouvait revenir à la surface d'une minute à l'autre.

Il en venait presque à le désirer.

Tout sauf rester ainsi dans cette petite cellule éclairée par un néon qui lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Tout sauf s'endormir et revivre sa vie d'avant.

Il secoua vivement la tête, reprenant brutalement conscience. Il était trop fatigué, la nuit dernière il n'avait pas bien dormi, celle d'avant non plus, et cela faisait bien trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps.

Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il était vital pour lui et pour son entourage qu'il reste éveillé. Sans quoi Son Goku reprendrait le dessus. Il était de plus en plus présent depuis que Ririn avait été enlevée.

Et cette présence était d'autant plus inquiétante qu'aucune personne dans son entourage ne savait comment le faire revenir si jamais Son Goku prenait sa place.

Sans qu'il le veuille, ses pensées dérivèrent et il se retrouva plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Les souvenirs de sa première fois.

De grandes taches de sang s'étalaient paresseusement devant ses yeux, teintaient le bois des caravanes, recouvraient le sol ocre.

Au coin de son champ de vision, quelque chose remuait faiblement.

Puis cessait de bouger.

Immobile pour l'éternité.

Sans même qu'il en prenne conscience, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il commençait à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. C'était rassurant, ça le raccrochait au moins un peu à la réalité, et puis il aimait bien faire ça, juste se balancer, sans penser à rien, surtout pas à /ça, c'était relaxant, il faudrait sans doute qu'il le fasse plus souvent, bien sûr ça n'était pas aussi reposant que la présence de /Sanzo/ Yaone, parce que /Sanzo/ Yaone savait le calmer rien qu'en posant une main sur son front, mais pourquoi /il/ elle n'était pas là ? Alors que son image revenait sans cesse, obsédante, ses cheveux /blonds et brillants comme le soleil/ violets et si longs, qu'il aimait bien emmêler, son sourire /si rare, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, un sourire qui l'avait empli d'une si grande joie/ si doux, toujours présent, réconfortant…

Du plus profond de son rêve éveillé, Goku n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni des pas claquer sur le sol.

Il n'entendit pas la clé ouvrir la serrure de sa cellule avec un cliquetis sec, ni la porte grincer en s'ouvrant.

Ce n'est que lorsque le gardien lui attrapa l'épaule te le força à se lever qu'un vague instinct défensif le força à reprendre un peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Il regarda autour de lui avec des yeux brouillés, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer, retenant sa surprise en sentant les traces humides de larmes sur ses joues.

Puis il aperçut les trois hommes, sans même remarquer la présence du commissaire à leurs côtés.

Tous trois le regardaient. Gojyo avait les mains dans les poches et son éternelle cigarette pendue au bout des lèvres, mais semblait malgré son air nonchalant assez tendu. Hakkaï arborait toujours le même sourire, et son expression était comme d'habitude indéchiffrable.

Quant à Sanzo…

Sanzo le regardait. C'était la seule certitude qu'il avait.

Quant au reste…

Son visage était impassible, son corps détendu.

Seuls ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose.

Tout un bric-à-brac de sentiments refoulés, qui s'entremêlaient de telle sorte qu'il était quasiment impossible de décider lequel était le plus puissant, lequel voulait le plus s'exprimer.

Puis Sanzo sembla s'apercevoir du regard prolongé qu'il venait d'échanger avec Goku, et détourna les yeux. Quand il les reposa sur le jeune homme, ils étaient indéchiffrables.

Il ne voulait pas que Goku puisse savoir ce qui le tourmentait.

Ce rejet choqua profondément le châtain.

Sanzo ne voulait plus de lui.

Il n'avait plus le droit de lire dans son regard, comme seuls ses proches pouvaient le faire.

Désormais, il avait juste droit à deux améthystes qui le traversaient sans prendre sa présence en compte, comme tous ceux qui étaient étrangers au blond.

Ceux dont il se souciait comme de sa première cigarette.

Cette terrible vérité fit vaciller le peu de combativité qu'il restait à Goku.

Cette combativité qu'il avait appris à connaître et à maîtriser depuis que ces trois hommes l'avaient accueillis.

Hakkaï soupira.

Gojyo posa une main sur l'épaule de Sanzo.

« Tu nous aides pas là… Te referme pas comme ça bordel, tu es tout ce dont il a besoin ! »

Sanzo lui décocha un regard meurtrier du coin de l'œil.

Gojyo sourit d'un air goguenard.

« Te fatigues pas le moine, ça fait un bail que je m'en fous de tes regards de la mort qui tuent ! »

Sanzo se dégagea sèchement.

« Lâche-moi ou je te bute. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots… »

Sanzo grogna, mais suivit néanmoins Gojyo quand il s'approcha de Hakkaï. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation, ou plutôt en plein monologue, avec Goku.

« … Si madame Ban te voyait, elle jurerait ses grands dieux que tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est une bonne part de gâteau et une oreille attentive. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucune part de gâteau sous la main. »

Goku acquiesçait machinalement, mais ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours nerveux de Hakkaï à Sanzo, se posaient un instant sur Gojyo comme pour y puiser du courage avant de revenir timidement vers Sanzo puis de reparti vivement vers Hakkaï, comme des papillons effrayés.

Ce manège dura bien cinq minutes avant que Sanzo ne soupire et ne l'apostrophe durement.

« Regarde Hakkaï quand il te parle, con de singe ! »

Sa voix était froide, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas.

Ne le concernait plus.

Goku baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Jamais Sanzo ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, il y avait toujours eu des sentiments dans sa voix, ne serait-ce que de la colère ou de l'exaspération.

Mais là, il n'y avait plus rien.

Comme s'il n'avait plus aucune importance.

Comme s'il avait été trop loin, franchi une limite en trop. Sanzo avait supporté son besoin incessant de réconfort, ses appels à l'aide muets ; il avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie, il lui avait donné son lit, et s'était même couché à ses côtés, le châtain s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée, lorsque les cauchemars devenaient trop insupportables.

Hakkaï s'en était suffisamment étonné et Gojyo avait suffisamment raillé Sanzo avec ça pour que Goku sache quelle faveur il lui faisait là.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

De les avoir tous trahis.

Hakkaï et son calme, présence silencieuse et souvent oubliée, mais toujours derrière lui. Gojyo et ses blagues tordues, toujours à se moquer de lui et à le faire grimper aux rideaux, mais qui lui avait redonné confiance en lui.

Et Sanzo.

Sur un geste et une toux discrète du commissaire, les trois hommes comprirent que leur temps de visite était écoulé.

« Et bien, nous allons devoir te laisser, Goku. Nous reviendrons demain, avec un avocat. Et il faudra tout nous dire. »

Les pupilles dorées de Goku rencontrèrent celles de Hakkaï, qui brillaient de détermination.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge allait exploser sous la pression qui semblait l'avoir envahie.

Sans un mot, Sanzo se dirigea vers laporte.

Gojyo lui jeta un regard qui semblait… L'encourager ?

Oui, mais à quoi ?

Et soudain, avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre et de souder ses lèvres, un cri lui échappa.

« Sanzo ! »

Le blond se figea, avant de se tourner très légèrement, présentant son profil à Goku, position habituellement réservée à Gojyo.

Il vit Goku, retenu par un policier tendu, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, qui le regardait fixement, la mâchoire crispée.

« Quoi ? »

Goku hésita. Puis baissa piteusement la tête.

« Non, rien… » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Sanzo resta immobile un instant, et l'attente de l'un comme de l'autre était clairement visible, à tel point que le policier qui retenait Goku s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

L'instant fut brisé et Sanzo tourna les talons, tandis que Goku se mordait les lèvres, sans même sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Gojyo soupira avant de suivre Hakkaï hors de la pièce, sans se donner la peine de lancer un au revoir. L'imbécile ne l'aurait même pas entendu, de toute façon.

* * *

« Sanzo ! Gojyo ! Vous pourriez venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ? »

Gojyo se leva de son siège en s'étirant, puis écrasa son mégot sur le point de lui brûler les lèvres dans le cendrier de Sanzo.

Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'écran du blond, qui vira au noir en même temps que le regard de son propriétaire.

« Allez viens le moine, maman appelle ! »

Gojyo évita de justesse la rame de papier, les cahiers et le pot de stylos que Sanzo lui lança au visage.

Réfugié derrière un bureau, il grommela un instant à propos d'un « foutu moine incapable de retenir ses pulsions », puis leva légèrement la tête de manière à ce que seuls le haut de son crâne et ses yeux dépassent, manière dite « courage fuyons mais surveillons quand même nos arrières »

Sanzo, fumant, resta encore quelques minutes immobile, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hakkaï. Tous les autres employés, Gojyo compris, observaient ses mouvements avec l'attention d'une proie qui regarde son prédateur l'épargner, dans un silence digne d'une cérémonie officielle.

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte.

« Bouge-toi. »

Gojyo ramassa sa mâchoire écrasée sur la moquette et s'approcha avec méfiance de l'extraterrestre qui avait pris possession du corps de Sanzo.

« C'est tout ? Pas d'insultes, pas de menaces, pas de coups de feu ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Genjyo Sanzo ? »

« Tu bouges ton cul ou je te fais un deuxième trou de balles ? »

« Ah, j'ai eu peur… »

Evitant avec toute l'habileté de l'habitude les balles tirées par un blond hors de lui, Gojyo entra dans le bureau, suivi d'un Sanzo qui rangeait son revolver dans sa manche, tout en promettant mille morts odieuses à Gojyo.

« Sanzo ? Est-ce que tu pourrais cesse de faire des trous dans les murs, s'il te plaît ? »

* * *

La porte claqua, faisant sursauter tous les employés.

Sanzo passa en coup de vent entre les bureaux, saisit sa veste et un paquet de cigarettes qui traînaient sur son bureau et sortit vivement du bâtiment.

Une fois dehors, il enfila rapidement sa veste, sortit une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres avant de fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de son briquet.

Peine perdue. Il eut beau retourner trois fois chaque poche, pas de trace de l'objet désiré.

Etouffant un juron, il balança rageusement la cigarette inutile dans une poubelle avant de remonter la rue à grands pas, comme pour mieux fuir ce qui le mettait hors de lui.

On voulait /lui/ leur enlever Goku.

L'état avait toujours été attentif à leurs moindres faits et gestes, mais ils avaient prouvé tant de fois leurs capacités que les assistantes sociales les avaient finalement laissé un peu tranquilles, collaborant même souvent avec eux.

Il fronça les sourcils et traversa une rue au beau milieu des crissements de frein et des coups de klaxons furieux.

Il était dans une rage folle. C'était stupide de le leur enlever maintenant. Ca ruinait tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli, et tout serait à reprendre.

Il soupira. Quelle idée avait eu ce con de singe ! Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'énervait encore plus. Comment protéger quelqu'un incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit ?

Non, il n'était pas blessé. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il estimait juste que cet imbécile aurait pu lui parler, à lui. Au fond, c'était SON lit qu'il squattait tous les soirs.

/Bordel. Je pense avec le même vocabulaire que Gojyo. Ca devient grave/

Il secoua la tête et se concentra un peu plus sur ce qui l'attendait.

Kogaiji et sa bande avaient déjà été atterrés par le vol de Goku. Qu'est-ce que se serait maintenant ?

Mais bon sang, pourquoi ce con avait-il tué ces flics ?

Il arriva au campement du cirque sans même s'en apercevoir. Il s'immobilisa devant l'entrée, se demandant un court instant s'il avait eu raison de demander à aller prévenir lui-même les trois acrobates. Peut-être aurait-il du laisser les révélations délicates à Hakkaï ?

Puis il chassa ces pensées. Tout plutôt que rester sans rien faire à ressasser les mêmes réflexions.

* * *

Yaone leva le bras derrière sa tête, tenant la lame du couteau du bout des doigts. Dans sa main gauche, trois autres lames attendaient.

Elle lança vivement le premier couteau et enchaîna à une vitesse folle les trois autres. Puis elle s'empara de deux longues épées plantées à ses côtés dans le sable, jongla avec un court moment en tournoyant sur elle-même avant de les envoyer l'une après l'autre.

Elles allèrent se planter de chaque côté de la tête de Kogaiji, qui resta parfaitement impassible. Quelques secondes de parfait silence s'écoulèrent, puis le roux se détacha de la planche contre laquelle il s'était collé et commença à en arracher les épées et les couteaux. Yaone se rapprochait pour l'aider lorsque Doku passa la tête sous un des pans du chapiteau.

« Hey les mecs ! Euh, et la demoiselle, mille excuses », ajouta-t-il en hochant du chef en direction de l'illusionniste improvisée lanceuse de couteaux. « Y a comme un blond qui voudrait nous causer. »

Un rien plus tard, les trois amis étaient assis dans un coin discret, face à un Sanzo aussi froid que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Sanzo hocha la tête.

« Goku est accusé d'homicide volontaire. »

« QUOI ? »

Kogaiji pressa le bras de Doku pour le calmer tandis que Yaone interrogeait Sanzo.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un policier était en train de l'emmener au réfectoire, quand il est devenu complètement fou et s'est jeté sur le flic. Il l'a tué, et en a tué trois autres après, avant que les balles ne l'arrêtent. Mais apparemment, c'est plus au bruit qu'à ses blessures qu'il a été sensible. »

« Ses blessures ? »

« Il s'est pris deux balles dans le bras gauche, une dans la jambe droite et une dans le ventre. »

Kogaiji se leva vivement, mais avant qu'il aie eu le temps de faire un pas, la voix de Sanzo le retint.

« Pas la peine, tu pourras pas entrer. Gojyo et Hakkaï ont téléphoné, il est plongé dans un état proche du coma, les visites sont formellement interdites. Même eux n'ont pas pu passer. »

Doku soupira.

« Et son diadème ? »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Yaone, et Kogaiji lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

« Yaone ! »

Elle se dégagea néanmoins délicatement, et plongea son regard dans celui de Kogaiji, l'air décidé.

« Il faut leur dire, Ko. »

Doku posa une main sur son épaule.

« Maman a raison, grand manitou. Si Goku leur fais confiance, faut faire pareil. »

Kogaiji serra les poings, puis soupira.

« Très bien. Je suppose que tu pourras le répéter aux deux autres ? »

Sanzo se contenta de s'appuyer contre le grillage qui ceinturait le camp et attendit, les bras croisés.

Yaone se mit à parler, d'un ton que l'on adopte pour révéler le lourd secret de famille qui a toujours été masqué.

« Lorsque nous avons trouvé Goku, il était le seul survivant. Nous l'avons trouvé au beau milieu de la place d'un petit village. Il devait avoir cinq ans, à peine. Il dormait, d'un sommeil très agité, au beau milieu d'un véritable massacre. Tous les villageois étaient morts, déchiquetés, il y avait du sang partout, c'était atroce. On ne pouvait pas le laisser là, tout le monde était mort. Alors on l'a ramené au camp. Là, il a fait connaissance avec Nataku, qui avait le même âge que lui, et on a appris qu'il était orphelin. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire à propos du village, il a dit qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Alors, nous l'avons recueilli, et il est entré dans la troupe.

L'accident est arrivé quelques années plus tard. Il venait d'avoir quinze ans. Il avait toujours été assez instable, mais la présence de Nataku semblait le calmer. Mais ce jour-là, il n'était pas là, il était… Parti en ville je crois. Un des dresseurs était ivre, il a essayé de frapper Goku. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il est devenu fou. Ca a été un massacre. Il a d'abord tué l'acrobate, cruellement, en prenant son temps. Puis il a achevé chaque homme qui tentait de le maîtriser avec une facilité incroyable. Ca n'était pas un combat pour lui, c'était un jeu…

Il n'entendait rien, il ne reconnaissait personne, il avait un sourire aux lèvres en éventrant à tour de bras. Tous ces morts semblaient l'amuser. Le ravir, même. Il nous aurait sans doute tué nous aussi, mais Nataku est revenu juste à temps Ils se sont battus, mais Goku semblait avoir plus de difficultés avec Nataku qu'avec les autres.

Finalement, Nataku a réussi à poser une main sur son front. Il y a alors eu un éclair de lumière dorée et Goku s'est endormi. Il avait un diadème dans les cheveux.

Plus tard, il nous a tout expliqué. Il a en lui un être appelé Seiten Taisen, qui peut à tout instant prendre possession de lui. Il perd alors toute conscience et devient un vrai monstre. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, sauf apparemment ce diadème que Nataku a fait apparaître, lui-même ne sait comment.

Quinze hommes sont morts ce jour-là. Goku en a été profondément marqué, même s'il a essayé de donner le change. Ca a été encore pire lorsqu'il s'est mis à consulter un psy. Il n'est pas schizophrène. Apparemment, il n'a aucun trouble majeur de la personnalité. C'est comme si ce Taisen était une part de lui…

C'est à partir de ce moment que le chef a commencé à la battre. Son fils est mort durant le massacre… »

« Et Goku s'est laissé faire », repris Doku, « parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Parce que c'était de sa faute. Il refusait qu'on l'aide, il nous suppliait de le laisser. Et un jour, Nataku a voulu s'interposer. Le chef s'est mis dans une rage folle. Et tu connais la suite, Blondie… »

Sanzo soupira violemment et se massa les tempes.

« Il faut que vous restiez à ses côtés, tous les trois. Nous, on ne peut plus le soutenir aussi bien depuis que tu l'as emmené. Il faut qu'il ait quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, et il a confiance en vous. »

Sanzo planta son regard dans celui de Kogaiji.

« Ca, ça va pas être possible. »

Doku leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, comme à une plaisanterie connue de lui seul.

« Allez vas-y, balance. On sait tous que les mauvaises nouvelles se baladent en troupeaux… »

« On vient juste de nous retirer la garde de Goku. »

Doku laissa échapper une pluie de jurons, Yaone se mordit la lèvre tandis que Kogaiji se massait lentement les tempes.

* * *

« Donc là, on est vraiment dans la merde. »

« Ouais. A moins qu'on réussisse par miracle à innocenter Goku, auquel cas il pourrait revenir ici. »

« Aucune chance, il EST coupable. »

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… C'est pourquoi il a volé ? Au fond, ses meurtres s'expliquent maintenant, mais le vol est toujours un mystère… »

Le silence envahit le salon.

Kogaiji, Doku et Yaone étaient assis sur le grand canapé, tandis que Gojyo et Sanzo avaient chacun investi un fauteuil. Hakkaï avait insisté malgré les regards insistants de Gojyo pour faire le service, arguant qu'il n'était plus du tout malade à présent, et servait chacun en thé ou café.

« C'est une chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne comprend, Yaone-san. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a de bonnes raisons. »

« Peu importent ses raisons, ce qui compte c'est où elles l'ont mené. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il faille réfléchir comme ça… »

Yaone fit une pause, puis reprit.

« On ne peut pas l'aider si on ne connaît pas la teneur de son problème. Ne serait-ce que pour une question de confiance. »

Sanzo soupira puis sourit, de son sourire froid, presque blessant.

« Honnêtement. Vous avez vraiment besoin qu'il vous donne ses raisons pour lui faire confiance ? »

Tous restèrent silencieux, puis les joues de Gojyo se fendirent d'un grand sourire.

« Nan, bien sûr. »

Doku croisa les bras derrière sa tête et sourit à son tour.

« Bon. Alors. Comment on le sort de là ? »

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Yohko : XX OMG j'ai fini mon chapitre.

Gojyo : l'était temps.

Goku : ……………..

Yohko : Oups, je crois qu'il est HS là. Merdum. Comment je fais pour la suiiite ?

Sanzo : démerde-toi, c'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état. Et bouge-toi de le réparer.

Yohko sourire démoniaque : Ooooh le grand méchant Sanzo qui s'inquiète pour le gantil petit Goku martyrisé… Que c'est mignon…

Sanzo : Butez-la. Tout de suite. Je refuse de gâcher mes balles pour cette chose.

Goku : ………………

Shin : Wow. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis impliqué à la base ?

Yohko : Figure de style ?

Shin : Ah ouais je me disais bien aussi.

Gyokumen : Tout ceci est pitoyable. Vous essayer touuuus de me manipuler, mais vous n'y arriverez paaaaas, je suis grande forte intelligente et belle !

Tous : CREVE !

Gyokumen : Je suis vexée.

Hakkaï : Bien c'est la fin, vous connaissez la marche à suivre, si vous voulez qu'elle se dépêche et nous relâche avant la folie des uns et des autres… Ah ? Oh, elle me charge de vous dire aussi que ce n'est pas du chantage au nombre de review, mais simplement qu'elle a constaté que par un phénomène étrange chaque nouveau review semble la motiver un peu plus…

Goku : …………………..

Gojyo : Oh ta gueule toi.


	7. VI: pas pour les âmes sensibles

Singe à vendre

Auteur : Bon ben en fait je n'assume toujours pas le temps que je mets pour écrire, donc c'est toujours pas moi. Na.

Série : chais paaaas… Je crois qu'à la base ça parlait de tout plein de trucs compliqués avec des yokais et des moines et des dieux… Mais là franchement…

Trucs à savoir des derniers chapitres paske je suis longue à publier et qu'il faut rafraîchir les mémoires : ben en fait y a Goku à l'hôpital après avoir essayé de voler un truc à Saiyuki, il s'est bien sûr fait choper et s'est retrouvé en cellule avant d'essayer de buter tous les policiers, mais en fait c'est pas sa faute, c'est sa personnalité qu'est un peu zarbe ; Ririn a été enlevé et c'est pour la libérer qu'il a essayé de voler, mais tout le monde la croit chez Gyokumen, sa belle-mère ; Ni est un psychopathe mais ça tout le monde le sait, Sanzo se débat contre le shonen ai que j'essaie d'insérer dans la fic, Shin prend de l'importance (tehe faut que je le retienne le petit, un peu plus il me virait mary sue!). Ah oui et on veut retirer Goku de la garde de Sanzo, Gojyo et Hakkaï.

Avertissements : aaaaaaaaaangst à l'état pur, violence, violence, violence, Goku qui morfle (pour changer un peu), langage bien sûr mais bon hein… Torture ? Naaan… C'est de la science. Ah vi et c'est AU aussi et je prie pour que l'OOC ne soit pas de rigueur, et si c'est le cas c'est vraiment pas ma faute. Le yaoi se planque toujours… Un peu trop à mon goût, comment je vais faire pour qu'il triomphe du Sanzo maléfique moi ? inquiète

Disclaimer : ça c'est cruel. Franchement. Ca vous dégoûte un auteur hein. Bon. On va marcher dans le sens inverse, Shin est à moi, le chef du cirque aussi, les gamines anti-tabac aussi. Et pis le reste… Allez voir Minnekura, elle vous expliquera… Sigh.

Note : merciiiii à tous mes gentils reviewers que j'ai même pas eu le temps de leur envoyer un mail, pardoooon ! Donc :

Yat : Whaaaa méchant Sanzo ! Arrête de taper mes reviewers bordels ! è.é Qui fait tout plein de gentils compliments en plus !

Usagi : voilà la suite, je sais elle s'est fait attendre… Gomen…

Démonloulou : Ouais ! Martyrisage des persos au pouvoir ! Bah qu'est-ce qu'y a Goku ?

Récif : je t'assure j'y pense tout le temps aux lecteurs ! Va falloir que je me résigne, je suis lente… J'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux, je bloque… T.T en tout cas ce chapitre me semble un peu moins bien, j'espère qu'il sera pas trop décevant…

Artemis : Merci beaucoup! désolée encore pour l'attente !

Note bis /pensées des persos/ ; « paroles des persos »

Chapitre six : où les âmes sensibles se rendent enfin compte que cette fic est pas pour elles

Hou-mei gémit lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur la lumière du couloir. La lumière agressait chacun de ses sens, elle avait mal jusqu'au fond du ventre lorsque la lumière se répandait autour d'elle, elle avait besoin d'obscurité…

Ni sourit. Son travail avançait.

Bientôt, même l'obscurité la plus profonde lui paraîtrait trop claire, et le moindre petit faisceau de pénombre trop lumineux brûlerait superficiellement sa peau et la terroriserait totalement, tandis qu'une vraie lumière la tuerait sur le coup.

Il sortit de la pièce et la porte se referma sans bruit sur les plaintes de cette créature descendue en dessous du seuil de l'humanité.

Néanmoins, tout n'était pas encore au point. La réaction mettait deux à trois semaines à s'effectuer, délai beaucoup trop long. Il voulait le raccourcir au minimum, voire obtenir une réaction immédiate.

Mais il allait avoir de quoi tester ses nouvelles formules, et même d'autres avec ses deux derniers cobayes.

Bien sûr, seule la fille était déjà entre leurs mains, mais ça n'était qu'une question de jours pour qu le garçon la rejoigne.

Son Goku…

Et peut-être même cet autre, Shin.

Peut-être.

Ou alors il lui servirait pour sa petite trahison.

Il faudrait faire un nouveau plan.

A cette pensée, le sourire de Ni s'agrandit.

Il aimait manipuler les gens. Presque autant mentalement qu'avec ses virus.

* * *

« Je suis désolée monsieur, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de rendre visite à ce patient. » 

« Raah, mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on est ses tuteurs ! »

« Ses vrais tuteurs sont déjà venus lui rendre visite, rétorqua froidement la secrétaire. De toute façon, il est dans le coma. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis son internement il y a quatre jours », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus doux.

Sanzo se massa lentement les tempes, essayant désespéramment de se convaincre que buter cette vieille harpie là maintenant tout de suite n'était pas une bonne idée s'ils voulaient venir en aide à Goku.

Mais il avait beaucoup de mal.

A ses côtés, Hakkaï soupira, essaya encore quelques instants de convaincre la secrétaire, puis renonça et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Sanzo.

Une fois sortis, ils se dirigèrent vers la pension Gunlock, où ils devaient tous se retrouver une fois que chacun avait fini son travail. Et puis, il leur fallait encore appeler les nouveaux tuteurs de Goku.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas cru un seul instant réussir à tromper la secrétaire, c'était rageant.

* * *

Gojyo tira sur sa cigarette et exhala une longue bouffée de fumée toxique. A côté d'eux, un groupe de gamines passa en parlant haut et fort de « la nocivité des cigarettes sur les fumeurs et leur entourage ». Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Gojyo tira une autre bouffée. 

« Tu sais, elles ont raison, fit remarquer Doku à côté de lui. »

« T'es pas ma mère. Ta gueule. »

« Ouais, mais ça te fait chier que je te dise ça, et c'est marrant de te faire chier. »

« Tu crois quoi là ? Rien ni personne ne peut me faire chier, c'est moi qui fait chier le monde. »

Doku sourit, puis lui piqua sa cigarette. Il la porta à ses lèvres sous le regard ébahi de Gojyo, en tira une bouffée, puis la laissa tomber et l'écrasa du talon.

« Ma clope putain ! »

Doku ricana, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, les mains dans les poches.

« Remercie-moi, je t'évite un putain de cancer. »

Gojyo soupira, puis le suivit.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est une clope qui me crèvera ? Tu rêves man. »

Il grimaça un sourire.

« Je ne mourrai que dans les bras d'une belle femme. »

« Dans ce cas t'es pas prêt de crever, chuis déçu… »

« Ta gueule. De toute façon, on verra bien quand j'y serai. »

« C'est marrant, j'aurais dit la même chose il y a quelques années… »

« Et c'est quoi qui a changé ? » Demanda Gojyo, se prenant au jeu.

« J'ai intégré une troupe de cirque, puis j'ai rencontré un serial killer dans un corps de gosse… »

Ils sourirent presque en chœur.

« C'est dingue le pouvoir de ce mec. Il a même réussi à nous changer le moine. Sérieux, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il était de ce bord-là »

Doku fronça les sourcils.

« Nan ? »

« Si si. »

« Oh. »

Le silence revint.

Passa.

Repassa.

Dansa la gigue.

Trépassa.

« Dans ce cas, faut vraiment qu'on le sorte de là. »

« Ouais. Moi qui pensais glander, c'est mal barré. Il va devenir horrible sinon. »

« Ca peut pas être pire que Yaone dans sa mauvaise période du mois avec ses couteaux de lancer sous la main. »

« Bien pire. Parce que lui, il a un gun et une sacrée recharge de balles. »

Gojyo fit une courte pause, avant de grimacer.

« Et sa mauvaise période, elle dure le mois entier. »

« Oh. Merde. »

« J'allais le dire… »

* * *

Shin ramassa ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la classe. 

Ca faisait une semaine.

Une semaine que Ririn avait disparu et que Goku s'était fait avoir.

Il se sentait comme dans un rêve. La réalité lui semblait loin, très loin. Il avait l'impression d'être en équilibre sur un fil au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fond, et de ne se maintenir sur le fil que par un miracle qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Gojyo et un autre homme qui interrogeaient des élèves à la sortie du lycée, il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas rester sur son fil.

Alors il prit son élan et sauta dans le vide.

* * *

« Hey ! Hey, c'est chez vous qu'il habitait Goku ? » 

Gojyo détailla son interlocuteur du regard. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans –le même âge que Goku- assez grand, élancé, blond aux yeux noirs. Physique agréable, devait attirer le regard des midinettes sans s'en rendre compte.

« Moui, c'est vrai… Pourquoi ? »

« C'est moi qui aie été arrêté avec lui. »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard des deux hommes qui se ressemblaient étrangement à cet instant.

« Petite ballade ? »Proposa Doku.

* * *

« Je m'appelle Shin… » 

« Shin ? Tu veux dire : Shin le chieur, le frigide, Shin le con stupide ? »

Devant le regard du susnommé, Gojyo sourit.

« Ouais, Ririn habite un étage au-dessus de chez nous, et elle est plutôt du genre à squatter… Surtout quand elle a un problème avec un exo ou qu'elle veut râler contre toi… »

« Ah… Donc vous devez savoir où elle est ? »

« Ben chez sa belle-mère, Gyokumen… »

Shin leva un sourcil, interloqué.

« Elle n'a pas réussi à obtenir sa garde permanente, enfin je vais pas t'assommer avec les termes techniques même moi j'y comprends rien, toujours est-il qu'elle doit aller vivre chez sa belle-mère à peu près deux mois tous les ans… »

« Alors il y a un problème. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça fait plus d'une semaine que Ririn est pas venue en cours. »

« QUOI ? »

« Je crois que Goku sait quelque chose à propos de ça… »

Les paroles de Goku lorsque Sanzo l'avait trouvé revinrent à l'esprit de Gojyo.

Il cherchait Ririn.

« Ouaip, je crois aussi, approuva-t-il. Mais il nous a rien dit… »

« C'est qu'il avait une bonne raison » affirma Doku.

« Je crois aussi. Dis, tu veux pas nous raconter un peu comment vous vous êtes fait choper ? Et ARRETE de me vouvoyer bordel, je dois avoir quatre ans de plus que toi au plus. »

« Ok. »

* * *

Le salon n'avait jamais paru aussi peuplé. 

Yaone, Kogaiji et Doku étaient sagement assis sur le canapé, Sanzo sur un fauteuil, Shin sur l'autre et Gojyo appuyé contre un accoudoir. Hakkaï allait et venait, apparemment affairé mais en réalité attentif au moindre détail.

Shin venait de raconter son histoire, et on lui avait raconté tout le reste d'un commun accord (celui de Sanzo les avait tous fort étonné, ils s'attendaient à un refus catégorique). Le blond tentait maintenant de digérer les faits.

Kogaiji se tourna vers Hakkaï.

« Et vous ? »

Le brun soupira.

« La seule chose qu'on aie pu obtenir, c'est qu'il est dans le coma depuis quatre jours. Quand aux tuteurs, argumentation inutile. Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir et refusent catégoriquement de nous dire quoi que ce soit. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils vont plaider coupable. »

Un soupir général suivi cette déclaration.

« Je pense que maintenant, la seule solution que nous ayant pour aider Goku, c'est de découvrir ce qui l'a poussé à voler cette boîte. D'ailleurs, il faudrait savoir ce qu'était cette fameuse boîte.

« Je… »

Shin s'interrompit le temps de s'éclaircir a gorge en maudissant le dernier résidu d'un mue lointaine.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait aussi chercher Ririn. Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose. En tout cas, c'est pas normal qu'elle soit pas venue en cours aussi longtemps. »

« T'es inquiet pour ta chérie ? C'est trop mignon » minauda Gojyo, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, il dut éviter un coussin mystérieusement tombé amoureux de lui.

« C'est marrant, ils ont les mêmes réactions en plus. »

Hakkaï se dirigea vers le guéridon où reposait le téléphone.

« Ma, ma, calmez-vous. Je vais essayer d'appeler Ririn. »

Le silence se fit comme chacun écoutait le brun composer le numéro et mettre le haut-parleur. Les sonneries s'égrenèrent, puis la voix de la directrice de G. Saiyuki retentit dans la pièce.

« Gyokumen à l'appareil, j'écoute. »

« Bonjour madame, c'est Hakkaï… »

« Ah ! Monsieur Hakkaï. Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Je voudrais parler à Ririn, s'il vous plaît. »

« Je suis désolée, elle est allée passer le mois chez une amie. Vous comprenez, elle aime tellement sa mère qu'elle préfère lui parler au téléphone… Je peux lui faire passer un message lorsqu'elle m'appellera ? Elle le fait tous les soirs. »

« Dites-lui que Shunrei a retrouvé son tee-shirt. Mais je vais essayer de la joindre sur son portable. »

« Vous aurez du mal, elle l'a laissé ici et a catégoriquement refusé de me donner les coordonnées de sa fameuse amie… Je suis désolée monsieur, il va falloir attendre un peu. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas madame. Merci encore, et excusez-moi du dérangement. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Gyokumen raccrocha, aussitôt suivie de Hakkaï.

« Elle n'est pas chez une amie » affirma Sanzo.

« Attendons qu'elle nous rappelle pour en être sûrs » tempéra Hakkaï en revenant dans la pièce.

Yaone attrapa un carnet et un stylo et commença à écrire en lisant à voix haute.

« Donc, il faut trouver ce qu'était l'objet volé par Goku ; trouver aussi ce qui l'a poussé à voler ; et éventuellement chercher Ririn. »

« Je peux me charger de ça » avança Shin avec quelques hésitations.

Hakkaï sembla le jauger du regard un moment, puis sourit.

« Au fond, ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Où est-ce que tu la crois ? »

« Euh… Ben justement, je vais essayer de la trouver… »

« T'as un portable ? »

« Oui… »

Il donna son numéro à Gojyo et prit ceux de Sanzo, Kogaiji et Gojyo. Ainsi, chaque membre des « équipes » instinctivement déterminées pouvaient se contacter en cas de besoin. Gojyo promit même solennellement (en croisant les doigts) qu'il n'utiliserait pas ces numéros pour des canulars.

Shin devait chercher Ririn, Sanzo et Hakkaï trouver un moyen de voir Goku, Doku et Gojyo le motif de son vol et Yaone et Kogaiji ce qu'était cette étrange boîte.

Ils se séparèrent sur la dernière recommandation chaleureuse de Sanzo :

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, vous pouvez même flinguer un type si ça vous chante, mais le premier qui se fait choper je le bute. »

* * *

Goku errait dans le brouillard. 

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là.

Il avait perdu toute notion qu'il aie jamais possédée, y compris celle du temps.

Il n'arrivait même pas à penser. Tout semblait se mélanger et se confondre dans sa tête pour former une mélasse grise semblable à elle qui l'entourait.

Ca n'était même pas gris : ça n'avait pas de couleur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à tel point qu'il se demandait comment il ferait pour en reconnaître un s'il en entendait.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi en entendrait-il ? Ici, ça n'existait pas. Ca n'existait que dehors, mais c'était où ça, dehors ? Il lui semblait qu'il se rappelait des visages et es noms, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop, comment aurait-il pu connaître autant de gens ?

Et puis, à quoi ça servait ? Il était si fatigué de penser, alors qu'il devait juste rester là, errer.

Il en était… Comment on disait déjà ? Ah oui. Heureux.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être heureux ? Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait été un jour, mais…

Il essaya de se concentrer, puis renonça. Ca ne servait à rien. Il n'avait qu'à rester là, sans penser. Voilà, c'était mieux.

Soudain, une image lui traversa l'esprit. C'était un enfant et un homme à la fois, il semblait avoir tous les âges en même temps.

Non, pas tous. Ca s'arrêtait à dix-huit ans.

Nataku.

Oui, c'était son nom, Nataku.

Au moment même où il associa le nom et le visage, une pluie de souvenirs s'abattit sur Goku, et le brouillard se dissipa au fur et à mesure qu'il identifiait tout et réapprenait à penser, à parler, à écouter, à ressentir.

Il vit des murs et un plafond, il sentit des draps.

Il entendit un bip régulier, et sut faire la différence entre paupières fermées et ouvertes.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur lui revint soudain, le clouant au lit.

Respirant à fond, il tourna la tête et aperçut un tas d'écrans parcourus de traits lumineux, à l'origine des bips.

C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Il se rappelait que la dernière fois qu'il avait été à l'hôpital, Sanzo était avec lui. Il voulait voir Sanzo, sentir ses mains ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux, même s'il essayait d'y mettre une apparence de mécontentement, voir ses yeux vides mais qui débordaient de tellement de sentiments refoulés, près à crever la surface à chaque instant…

Et soudain, la mémoire lui revint comme jamais.

Les yeux écarquillés, il serra les poings et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Les images, les sons, les sensations même lui revenaient, un peu voilée par la perception de Taisen, mais il s'en souvenait.

Toute cette haine… Cette cruauté, cette joie malsaine, ce soulagement presque de tuer, enfin, à nouveau.

Sanzo ne viendrait pas le protéger des cauchemars cette fois.

Les larmes voulurent couler sur ses joues, mais il papillonna vivement des paupières pour éparpiller les gouttes naissantes.

Le plus terrible, c'est qu'il était réveillé. Taisen n'avait pas encore pris le dessus car il sortait à peine d'un long sommeil et n'était plus habitué à sa liberté.

Mais il était bien là, et allait reprendre le dessus pour satisfaire sa soif insatiable de meurtres.

D'un moment à l'autre.

Goku le va doucement le bras. Il lui semblait si lourd, si douloureux… Il le laissa retomber sur son front en grimaçant sous le choc.

Un bandage épais avait remplacé son contrôleur. Il n'avait plus aucune protection.

Il soupira et réprima une fois de plus ses larmes. Pourquoi personne n'était là pour l'aider ?

Nataku…

* * *

Sanzo soupira violemment et appuya légèrement sur ses paupières fermées. 

Au volant, Hakkaï tourna un peu la tête vers lui.

« Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Sanzo. »

Le blond tourna lentement la tête et décocha un regard noir au conducteur.

« Je suis inquiet pour Goku, reprit le brun comme si sa première phrase n'avait jamais existé. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? »

Sanzo soupira.

« Bien sûr que si. Il aime trop faire chier son monde pour décider enfin de nous foutre la paix. »

« Ah… Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais si on ne peut pas l'innocenter ? »

« On ne peut pas, il EST coupable. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer de manipuler l'administration. Je les laisserais bien essayer de l'enfermer, mais maintenant qu'il est incontrôlable il va tuer tout le monde, et ça va encore nous retomber dessus… »

« C'est vrai, rit Hakkaï. Et puis, il est trop vulnérable… »

Un étrange ricanement échappa à son tour à Sanzo.

« Arrêtez de le materner, tous. C'est un singe, pas un gosse. »

« Mais il est fragile. »

« Comment tu crois qu'il a fait pour résister tout ce temps ? Grâce au soutien de la bande de Kogaiji ? Sûrement pas. »

Le silence revint dans la voiture. Hakkaï sourit.

« Donc, tu crois en lui ? »

Sanzo ne répondit pas et alluma une cigarette.

« Ouvre la fenêtre s'il te plaît. »

Le blond grogna, mais s'exécuta. Le sourire d'Hakkaï s'agrandit.

Il y avait peu de moyens d'aider Sanzo. Il était trop introverti, refermé sur lui-même.

Mais Hakkaï avait depuis longtemps trouvé le meilleur moyen : il personnalisait ses angoisses, se faisait la voix de ce dont il avait trop peur pour se l'avouer, et en le rassurant Sanzo se rassurait lui-même et retrouvait le peu de paix intérieure qu'il ait jamais possédé (et qui semblait s'être singulièrement accrue depuis l'arrivée de Goku dans leurs vies).

Petit manège dont tous les deux étaient conscients. Petite routine des temps d'urgence que chacun appliquait pour reprendre courage.

Parce que le peu de craintes que Sanzo daignait avoir étaient bien souvent partagées par Hakkaï.

* * *

Goku rouvrit les yeux, mais l'obscurité ne se dissipa pas pour autant. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il bougeait. Peut-être tomberait-il. Peut-être mourrait-il. 

Finalement, il ferma les yeux et s'assit brutalement.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il était dans un lit. Le drap venait de glisser. Il le ramassa et en couvrit ses jambes.

Il se sentait… Incomplet. Comme si on lui avait brutalement arraché un bras ou une jambe gangrenés. Il y avait un peu de soulagement que le mal soit parti, mais beaucoup de gêne, un malaise certain, dû au vide et à un écho de douleur. C'était comme si le simple souvenir du membre perdu lui faisait mal.

Pourtant, il pouvait remuer ses bras et ses jambes. Il savait que ce n'était pas une partie de son corps qu'il avait perdue.

Il avait mal au cœur, mal partout en fait. La douleur affluait avec la puissance d'un raz-de-marée et le submergeait entièrement. Une goutte d'eau coula dans son œil, le brûlant de sa simple présence. Grimaçant, il se frotta la paupière, puis passa la main sur son front.

Ca n'était pas de l'eau, mais de la sueur.

En fait, son corps entier était recouvert de sueur. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il rejeta vivement le drap, puis se rallongea doucement.

A présent il claquait des dents, mais il se sentait trop faible pour tâtonner dans cette obscurité malsaine à la recherche du drap.

Il avait toujours mal, en plus. Chaque inspiration semblait lui déchiqueter les poumons de milliers d'aiguilles acérées, chaque expiration entraîner tout ce que contenait son ventre au bord de ses lèvres.

Soudain, une nausée plus forte que les autres lui donna un haut-le-cœur, et il eut juste le temps de se pencher pour vomir à moitié sur le lit.

Gémissant sans même s'en apercevoir, il tenta de s'éloigner de ce qu'il avait rendu, mais il ne put que s'appuyer dedans. Dégoûté, il se rejeta vivement en arrière et se sentit basculer, sans rien pour le retenir. Il eut l'impression atroce de tomber pendant une éternité, avant d'entrer violemment en contact avec le sol. Il resta là, étendu sur le dos, des papillons de toutes les couleurs tourbillonnant devant ses yeux.

Il frissonnait, puis il avait trop chaud, puis sa sueur semblait geler sur sa peau.

Il resta allongé pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle nausée violente ne le force à se tourner sur le côté pour vomir à nouveau.

Il réussit à se traîner un peu plus loin, malgré ses membres en coton détrempé, puis finit par rencontrer ce qui semblait être un mur. Aussitôt, il se roula en boule en geignant faiblement. Les larmes se mêlaient à la sueur sur ses joues sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ne pensa même pas à essuyer son menton couvert de bile.

Il attendit là, grelottant et étouffant tour à tour, secoué de violents haut-le-cœur, mais n'ayant plus rien à vomir.

Au bout de trois ou quatre éternités, d'étranges bruits atteignirent ses oreilles rendues trop sensibles par le silence.

Puis une violente lumière déchira brutalement l'obscurité profonde, semblant brûler ses rétines.

Une silhouette passa dans la lumière et finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Elle produisit des sons qu'il mit un long moment à identifier, perdu dans son délire.

Des mots.

Elle lui parlait.

Il ne comprit pas ses paroles, mais elle paraissait en colère.

Cette situation lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Il avait trop mal, il ne comprenait plus rien sauf la douleur.

Quelque chose atterrit à côté de lui. Du tissu. Il tenta de le mettre, mais il était trop faible, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le draper.

Une main impatiente lui saisit le bras et le releva en manquant lui déboîter l'épaule, avant de le draper dans le drap blanc.

Il resta là, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux à demi-fermés et remplis de larmes.

Finalement, la silhouette lui enfonça ses ongles dans le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagements à sa suite, au beau milieu de la lumière trop vive.

Elle continuait de lui parler, ou plutôt crier dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et se mette à cracher de la bile.

Elle soupira bruyamment, puis lui fourra un flacon à l'odeur répugnante sous le nez.

Il crut qu'il allait vomir, mais la nausée se dissipa presque instantanément, bientôt suivie par la douleur confuse qui le terrassait. Tout semblait soudain se clarifier dans son esprit.

Goku regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un long couloir blanc, éclairé par des néons froids. On ne voyait pas le bout du couloir.

Devant lui, une femme habillée de blanc lui sourit gentiment.

Il frissonna. Elle avait des yeux froids, vides. Glacials.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Goku opina, tentant de sortir de son esprit les souvenirs.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et malgré ses efforts apparents pour être douce, ses longs ongles se plantèrent dans son épaule.

Ils se remirent en marche, un peu vite pour les jambes encore chancelantes de Goku, mais il ne protesta pas et s'appliqua à chasser ses faiblesses et la sensation dérangeante de déjà-vu qui l'assaillaient.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui ressemblait à toutes celles qui tapissaient le couloir.

La femme lui ouvrit.

« Entre. »

Il pénétra dans la pièce avec hésitation. Derrière, la porte se referma avec un léger chuintement et la femme lui passa devant. Elle s'assit derrière un grand bureau noir où trônaient une feuille et un stylo.

Elle lui indiqua un siège en plastique où il s'assit rapidement.

« Je vais t'expliquer clairement la situation. Tu as un trouble mental totalement inédit. Un cas unique au monde, sans aucun doute. Je ne vais pas te faire tout un speech psychologique, tu n'y comprendrais rien. Toujours est-il qu'il y a un pan de ta personnalité très dangereux qui concentre toutes tes pulsions morbides et qui lève toutes tes inhibitions morales lorsque le besoin se fait sentir : trop de pression, un danger, un choc moral. »

Elle fit une pause. Goku tremblait légèrement.

« Cette part de ta personnalité est incroyablement puissante. Au commissariat, tu as tué plusieurs hommes armés et entraînés. Cinq, pour être exacte. A mains nues, et handicapé par plusieurs balles. »

Un frisson plus fort que les autres secoua le châtain.

« Etant donné ton état, on ne peut décemment pas te juger comme n'importe quel criminel. Tes tuteurs officiels ont donc décidé de te confier à nous. Néanmoins, comme tu es presque majeur et qu'on ne connaît pas ton âge véritable, nous avons besoin de ton accord. »

Elle sourit, croisa ses doigts et appuya son menton dessus.

« Nous pouvons rendre totalement inoffensive ta personnalité trop dangereuse. Mais pour cela, il te faut renoncer à vivre normalement. Je serai très claire : tu passeras ta vie dans un laboratoire, ou presque. Il y a des chances que le traitement s'améliore et que tu puisses ne pas trop souffrir, mais très peu. Ce traitement n'est pas anodin. Tu vas souffrir, comme tout à l'heure. »

Goku était paralysé. Ses tuteurs… Hakkaï, Gojyo. Sanzo. Ils avaient décidé de le mettre dans cet endroit.

Il était trop dangereux.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir.

… Il le méritait. Il méritait de souffrir, pour toutes les vies qu'il avait prises.

Sans un mot, il prit le style d'une main qu'il espérait ferme et rapprocha la feuille de lui.

Il ne la lut même pas. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, et la douleur revenait, lentement mais sûrement. C'est à peine s'il put repérer le mot « signature » et gribouiller son nom dessous. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il signait, avant. Il espérait simplement que c'était assez ressemblant.

Il laissa échapper le stylo et retomba contre le dossier de la chaise, haletant. La sueur recommençait à couler le long de son corps, et le drap glissait.

Il cligna des paupières. La femme se leva, contourna le bureau et ramassa la feuille, qu'elle pliât soigneusement avant de la ranger dans un tiroir.

L'espace d'un instant, un fulgurant pressentiment le submergea, qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était condamné, et il avait l'impression que ça ne suffirait pas à neutraliser Taisen.

Puis le noir lui tomba dessus, aussitôt suivi de l'inconscience.

* * *

Nouvelle réunion à la pension Gunlock. 

Sanzo, debout devant la fenêtre, tournait résolument le dos à l'assemblée, tandis que Hakkaï leur résumait la dernière nouvelle qu'ils avaient apprise.

Goku, interné dans un « institut spécialisé ». Goku, interné dans un laboratoire avec des scientifiques qui se serviraient de lui pour tester leurs sérums, leurs vaccins, leurs virus.

Goku, acceptant de son plein gré - non, ça il le refusait – de subir cette immondice.

Il serrait les dents, les poings, crispait son visage avant de respirer lentement pour retrouver son calme.

Puis recommençait.

Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre pourquoi la nouvelle lui faisait tant d'effet.

La voix de Shin s'éleva dans la pièce, hésitante.

« Alors… On laisse tomber ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas. Pas la peine de gâcher une balle pour cet imbécile, Gojyo répondrait très bien pour eux tous.

Il entendit le choc étouffé d'un coussin atterrissant, sûrement sur la tête de Shin.

« Bien sûr que non. Y a quelqu'un qui veut laisser tomber ici ? »

Le silence le plus complet lui répondit. Sanzo sortit cigarettes et briquet et s'en alluma une.

Il inspira plusieurs fois le poison. C'était peut-être mauvais pour sa santé, mais au moins ça faisait du bien.

« Bien. Alors on continue comme on a dit. »

Un léger sourire échappa à Sanzo, qui s'empressa de le faire disparaître. Hors de question de donner à Gojyo de nouvelles raisons de se foutre de sa gueule sous prétexte que « l'arrivée de Goku l'avait quand même bien changé, ah bon il était de ce bord-là ? Et voilà, un pédophile de plus ! ». Encore que la dernière accusation n'avait jamais été portée, sans doute parce que Goku était un homme et non un gosse.

Puis il se tourna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici alors ? Le procès de Goku est dans deux semaines, bougez-vous le cul un peu. »

Les regards se décidèrent, les esprits se concentrèrent sur leurs objectifs.

C'était leur dernière chance. Ce procès condamnerait Goku.

* * *

Hakkaï décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et sortit de la pièce en s'excusant, laissant Sanzo seul face aux nouveaux tuteurs de Goku. 

« Allô ? »

« Je peux vous aider à récupérer Ririn et Goku. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Peu importe. Méfiez-vous de Gyokumen. »

« Très bien. »

« Cherchez Nataku. Vous les trouverez tous. Mais dépêchez-vous, le procès les condamnera tous. »

Le mystérieux interlocuteur raccrocha, laissant sa dernière phrase en suspens dans l'esprit de Hakkaï.

Qui se hâta de composer le numéro de Gojyo.

* * *

Yaone frappa doucement à la porte du bungalow. 

Attendit un moment.

Frappa plus fort.

Des bruits de pas pesants retentirent, puis le chef du cirque fit son apparition, mal rasé comme à son habitude quoique étonnamment sobre.

« Quoi ? »

« Bonjour monsieur… Je voudrais vous demander une faveur si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Nataku ? »

« Nataku ? »

Le chef fronça les sourcils et se frotta la joue.

« Ah oui. Vu qu'il se réveillait pas, j'ai signé un truc comme quoi on le reconnaissait mort et qu'on pouvait utiliser son corps pour faire des essais de vaccins, ou un truc dans ce goût-là… Je peux te donner le papier si tu veux, pour ce que ça m'importe. »

Yaone resta silencieuse un instant, digérant le choc et tentant de rester impassible.

« Je veux bien, s'il vous paît. » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Avec un grognement, il rentra dans sa masure. Elle l'entendit fouiller un moment, puis il ressortit avec une feuille froissée qu'il lui tendit.

Elle la prit et s'inclina à nouveau.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Alors qu'elle repartait pour rejoindre les autres dans sa caravane, la voix du chef l'arrêta.

« Et Goku ? »

« Goku ? »

« Tu sais bien, cette petite ordure… Il va être jugé, oui ou non ? »

« Dans un peu moins de deux semaines. »

« J'espère qu'ils rétabliront la peine de mort pour lui ! » Cracha-t-il avant de retourner dans les profondeurs de son antre pour oublier.

Oublier le cadavre méconnaissable de son fils.

Oublier la joie qu'il avait pu ressentir, à une époque depuis longtemps révolue.

Yaone le regarda disparaître avec une lueur de regret dans le regard. Avant, c'était un homme cultivé et bon, quoique de tempérament entier et aussi prompt à la colère qu'au rire.

La mort de son fils l'avait brisé.

Elle poussa un soupir avant d'aller rejoindre les autres enquêteurs.

* * *

« Bonjour mademoiselle… » Sourit Gojyo, plus séducteur que jamais. 

Cette fois, il devait se surpasser.

La secrétaire leva les yeux vers lui et sourit timidement à son tour.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

Gojyo en soupira presque. Aucun challenge, pas drôle. Il l'avait déjà dans la poche.

« J'ai un petit problème et je crois que vous seule pouvez m'aider à le résoudre » lui confia-t-il à voix basse.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Venez, c'est par ici… »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant à le suivre, puis fit taire ses scrupules et s'extirpa de son comptoir.

C'était quand même rare qu'un aussi beau garçon l'accoste comme ça.

Et puis, c'était un hôpital, pas un poste de police. Le secret médical n'était pas si convoité.

A peine Gojyo l'eût-il attirée hors de vue de son poste qu'Hakkaï se glissait derrière l'ordinateur.

Il pianota sur le clavier, fouilla les dossiers, et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Prenant une disquette dans sa poche, il l'inséra, copia les données puis la reprit et referma tous les dossiers.

Pour un expert en informatique, sa piste était inscrite en lettres de feu ; mais au fond, on était dans un hôpital, pas un poste de police… Et même dans le dernier les experts étaient rares.

Il ressortit et alla attendre Gojyo dans le van garé un peu plus loin, où les attendaient les autres complices.

A peine fut-il entré que Doku l'assaillait de questions.

« Ma, ma, du calme, je n'ai pas pu tout voir dans le détail… Mais pour ce que j'ai eu le temps de lire, il a été transféré dans des locaux extérieurs à l'hôpital, pour le compte d'une organisation de recherche nommée « BW »… »

Sanzo, assit sur le siège du passager avant, se retourna.

« BW ? C'est celle qui… S'occupe… De Goku, non ? »

« Oui… Et tout ça me semble de plus en plus étrange. »

* * *

Gyokumen sourit. 

Ni, en face d'elle, lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors, compte-rendu des effets ? »

« Les effets du virus d'Hou-mei sont assez impressionnants pour que tu en fasses la pièce maîtresse de ton exposition… Quant à Goku, sa transformation s'accélère grandement, tu devrais pouvoir le présenter aussi. En cage renforcée, bien sûr. Ririn est une peste noire ambulante, et les armes sortant sporadiquement de Nataku sont parfaitement acérées. »

« Pourquoi sporadiquement ? »

« Parce que le cerveau de Nataku est mort. Donc ce sont des stimulations électriques qui provoquent la sortie des lames, et non sa volonté propre. »

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils soient convaincus. »

« Moi aussi. Mais il n'y a plus assez de temps pour refaire le test sur un autre cobaye à présent. »

La femme soupira, puis se leva.

« Très bien, nous ferons avec. »

Puis elle sortit de la pièce dans un claquement de talons aiguilles.

Ni sourit de plus belle.

/Ma chère Gyokumen… Tu n'auras même pas le temps de faire ta petite présentation… Mais ça, c'est ma petite surprise, n'est-ce pas /

Il prit le lapin en peluche dans ses bras comme un bébé et ricana doucement.

* * *

A suivre… 

… Dans deux mois avec un peu de chance.

Sanzo, menace inter dimensionnelle et intemporelle du baffeur : ...

Yohko : … Ouiiii ?

Sanzo se tourne vers Goku.

Goku : PEUR c'est pas ma faute, c'est elle qui m'a forcé !

Hakkaï : Sanzo calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de le frapper, maintenant qu'il a signé…

Sanzo : … Bakasaruuuuu… CREVE CRETIN DE CON DE SINGE !

Gojyo : Je lui dirai les mots bleus, les mots qu'on dit qu'avec les yeux… La la la…

Shin : …Ils vont finir par me contaminer avec leurs conneries…

Yohko : voilàààà, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier… A moins que la revanche du yaoi n'aie besoin de deux chapitres… Plus un épilogue bien sûr…

Ni : Et vous saurez enfin le pourquoi du comment du titre.

Gyo, boude: c'était mon texte.

Ririn : …Et moi et moi et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Sanzoooo ! Oskour!

Sanzo : Crevez. Tous.

Doku : J'en connais un qui digère pas les envies de yaoi de l'autre conne…

Yohko : c'est qui l'autre conne ?

Kogaiji,murmure: fais gaffe aux deathfics…

Doku : gulp…


	8. VII:où tout va mieux même si c'était dur

La flemme de faire la grande présentation, t'façon vu que j'ai mis un an à me mettre à ce chapitre j'ai rien à dire et je m'écrase

Tous les personnages sont © Kazuya Minnekura ma reine, Shin et la BW sont à moi, ainsi que toutes les idées tordues du scénar.

* * *

Chapitre sept: où tout va mieux même si à la base c'était pas encore ça

* * *

« Je vous présente la succursale principale de la célèbre société universitaire BW, reconnue dans le monde entier pour ses recherches de vaccins de très haute qualité. »

« Hey, mais j'ai été gardien ici moi » tilta soudain Gojyo.

« Gojyo ? Gardien ? T'as tenu combien de minutes avant de te faire virer ? » Rigola franchement Dokugakuji.

« Ta gueule… »

« Il a fait un mois et s'est fait lourder parce qu'il piquait dans la caisse. » Soupira Sanzo.

« Hey, vu tout le fric qui passe là-dedans je pouvais bien arrondir un peu mes fins de mois, nan ? »

« Garde tes excuses bidon pour les autres ! »

« On se calme » Tempéra Hakkaï. « Voilà Yaone et Kogaiji, peut-être ont-ils du nouveau… »

« Et on en a ! »

« Alors ? »

Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent à la table du café où les quatre autres attendaient.

« Après un peu de gringe et beaucoup de menaces… »

« Non ? Ko ? T'as fait du gringe, toi ? »

« Vous auriez vu la tête de la flic » sourit Yaone en étonnant tout le monde.

« Et toi t'as laissé maman se pervertir ? Nooon ! »

« Et donc ? » coupa Sanzo, cachant remarquablement bien son énervement croissant.

« Et bien l'objet volé est une espèce d'ustensile de chimie assez coûteux et trouvable un peu partout, je ne comprends pourquoi il est allé le voler à l'école où il était encore plus surveillé que dans un magasin normal… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre avec un ustensile de chimie ? » intervint Gojyo.

S'ensuivit une intense réflexion d'une bonne minute durant laquelle Doku eut le temps de pister trois mouches et Gojyo celui de repérer une jolie fille sous le regard désespéré des autres.

« Il devait ignorer ce que c'était pour ne pas le chercher ailleurs » recentra Hakkaï.

« Donc ça n'était pas pour lui, on avait du lui demander de le faire. » compléta Kogaiji.

« On l'a plutôt obligé sous la menace de quelque chose pour qu'il n'en parle à personne. » reprit Sanzo.

« Euuuh on vire au complot là ! »

« Ils font pas de la chimie chez BW ? »

« Bordel mais dans quel merdier cet imbécile s'est encore fourré ! »

« Ko, tu vas renverser la table. »

« Ca vous dirait pas une petite visite dans ce joyeux gratte-ciel ? »

« De nuit alors. Y a toujours moins de gardiens de nuit. »

« C'est con… »

« Ben ouais j'ai jamais compris. »

« On lève le camp et on revient ce soir » Décréta Sanzo.

* * *

« Tout est prêt ? » 

« Dame Gyokumen… Mais bien sûr. Les cages ont été placées. Nos chers dictateurs n'ont plus qu'à venir, voir et repartir avec un virus mortel en plus et des millions en moins. »

« Ni, voyons. Arrête d'être aussi railleur, je vais finir par croire que tu es contre notre petit commerce. Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas si mauvais. »

« Oui, après tout nous vendons à prix d'or nos antidotes aux pays qui ont été victimes de nos virus, une fois que des milliers d'innocents sont morts… »

« C'est de la science, mon cher. Comment se porte ma fille ? »

« A merveille, mais je m'inquiète un peu de sa tenue sur la durée, mes symptômes de sa peste se font de plus en plus pressants. »

« Du moment qu'elle tient jusqu'à ce soir, peu importe. »

Gyokumen se leva et rajusta un peu sa veste. Puis elle se tourna vers Ni et sourit comme une jeune fille, même si l'éclat de ses yeux était celui d'une vraie folle.

« Je sens que cette soirée va être riche en évènement ! »

Puis elle sortit du bureau avec un « à ce soir » de gosse qui pense à Noël.

Ni resta pensif dans son fauteuil, puis arrêta la cassette qui venait d'enregistrer toute leur conversation. Il n'aurait aucun mal à tout faire porter sur cette imbécile de femelle en chaleur mégalo.

Et il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose. Toutes ces inventions morbides conçues uniquement pour la guerre et le massacre commençaient vraiment à l'ennuyer au plus haut point.

Il mit la cassette dans la petite enveloppe marquée du nom de Shin et sortit à son tour pour aller la mettre dans son casier.

Il en parlerait aussitôt à ces trois assistants sociaux qui débarqueraient bien sûr en fanfare.

Il sourit franchement. Encore une affaire rondement menée. Manipuler les gens était vraiment des plus aisés !

* * *

« Sanzo chéri ! J'crois qu'y a du nouveau ! » 

« Tu vas te prendre une balle. »

« Merci. Bon Shin bouge-toi je vais encore tout me prendre par la gueule, quelle gratitude… »

« J'ai trouvé ça dans mon casier. » Embraya aussitôt le jeune homme.

Shin donna la cassette à Hakkaï qui alla aussitôt se pencher devant le lecteur pour l'enclencher.

Ils écoutèrent en silence la conversation enregistrée jusqu'à ce que la cassette tourne dans le vide, et Hakkaï mit une bonne minute et le réalisa et à l'arrêter.

« Bon ben maintenant on sait où est Ririn hein. »

« Pas exactement où elle est, non. »

Shin avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court tandis que Hakkaï et Gojyo conversaient calmement.

« Elle va mourir bordel ! » Explosa-t-il soudain, et alors seulement les trois hommes prirent conscience de son visage crispé et de ses larmes.

« Elle va crever ! Faut faire quelque chose ! »

Hakkaï se leva soudain, l'air soucieux.

« Un complot pour amener Goku à cette société de laboratoire, Ririn utilisée comme cobaye par sa propre mère, une société secrète qui compte vendre des virus mortels à des dictateurs, une présentation de cobayes ce soir… Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

« T'oublies Nataku rameuté dans cette même société et ce mystérieux type qui nous aide depuis le début. » Rajouta Gojyo.

« Le tout est de savoir où les trouver. A la société BS… ? »

« Ca peut être que ça… Hakkaï, la voix du type qui t'a appelé et de celui de l'enregistrement ? » Demanda Sanzo.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, c'est sûrement la même. »

« Appelle Ko et les autres et fixe un rendez-vous pour ce soir, dis-leur de venir armés. »

Le regard de Sanzo était encore plus inexpressif que d'habitude, et pourtant il émanait de lui une aura de tension effroyable.

Toutes ces horreurs… Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire à Goku ?

Aucun des trois autres ne dit rien. Mieux valait le laisser en paix sous la peine de se prendre deux ou trois balles.

Appeler la police ? Pas assez de preuve.

Et puis, comme le disait toujours Gojyo, les bagarres c'est vachement bon pour le mental.

* * *

Goku ouvrit les yeux. Il était perdu. 

En fait il ne ressentait rien, juste cette impression dérangeante qu'il lui aurait fallu se rappeler de quelque chose. C'était important, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

Il tenta de se relever, mais ses membres étaient trop faibles et il resta allongé sur le ventre, relevant juste le menton.

Peu à peu ses sens s'aiguisèrent et se firent plus perçants. Il faisait un noir d'encre, impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Une odeur désagréable mais qui lui était étrangement familière emplissait ses narines.

Soudain, un claquement résonna dans la pièce, le paniquant presque.

Vint ensuite la lumière, brutale et vive, qui l'éblouit et sembla presque lui brûler les yeux.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en un geste automatique de défense tandis qu'un long gémissement déchirant qui ne pouvait provenir de sa gorge résonnait à côté de lui.

Un fracas métallique résonna trop près de son oreille à son goût et il laissa échapper un grondement du plus profond de son ventre.

Puis une vive douleur dans son dos ! Il sursauta et s'écarta en gémissant, les yeux entre ouverts, tentant tant bien que mal d'identifier son agresseur dans la lumière aveuglante.

Un autre coup violent fit exploser la douleur dans son épaule tandis que des voix résonnaient. Il y avait plus d'un ennemi.

Troisième coup. Il grogna violemment en se rejetant sur le côté, ses yeux s'habituant enfin à la luminosité. Et partout des barreaux, il était prisonnier ! La situation lui était familière et lui rappelait des souvenirs brumeux.

Il les repoussa vivement, ils étaient beaucoup trop désagréables. Et puis, il fallait qu'il s'occupe des silhouettes derrière les barreaux dont une portait une barre de fer avec une posture dangereusement menaçante.

En deux pas il fut sur les barreaux et s'y accrochant en grognant et en hurlant. Aussitôt les ennemis reculèrent vivement et il sentit l'odeur de la peur autour de lui.

Mais la lourde barre de fer revint frapper ses doigts avec une violence qui lui fit lâcher prise et fuir au fond de sa cage en gémissant, les mains brûlantes.

Mais pourquoi lui faisait-on ça ?

* * *

Kogaiji, Sanzo et Hakkaï se retrouvèrent dans un des nombreux couloirs de la succursale plongée dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, hormis les halos de leurs torches. 

En un signe de tête ils partagèrent leurs découvertes : rien.

Ils allaient se séparer à nouveau quand le portable de Hakkaï vibra.

« Allô ? »

« … »

« On arrive. Je suis avec Sanzo et Kogaiji. »

Il raccrocha puis leur fit signe de le suivre.

« Il y a tout un niveau souterrain caché. Gojyo a trouvé une entrée, il nous y attend. »

« Un jour ce mec nous parlera de ce qu'il faisait avant d'entrer dans le social » maugréa Kogaiji.

« Vaut mieux pas… » Sourit Hakkaï.

« Vos gueules on arrive. »

Sanzo était à peine à cran.

Il venait de passer les heures d'attente les plus tendues de sa vie. Inquiet pour Goku. Cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ce gosse /cet homme/ le touchait tant.

Et se trucidant mentalement toutes les cinq minutes pour s'y être attaché si facilement, parce qu'il ne voyait que ça comme réponse plausible.

Craignant surtout de s'y être attaché de la mauvaise manière. Si encore il l'avait considéré comme un gosse de passage, ne cherchant pas à entrer dans sa vie, un enfant sans défense à protéger…

Mais non, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il avait toujours été confronté à son regard rendu mature par tellement de douleur, à son corps d'homme, à ses émotions à fleur de peau et étrangement gamine parfois, mais qui le touchait bien trop souvent. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître correctement mais avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu à ses côtés. Et il lui manquait.

Bref il avait la migraine, était d'une humeur massacrante et prêt à exploser littéralement à la moindre contrariété – en l'occurrence au moindre obstacle entre lui et Goku.

Gojyo et Dokugakuji les attendaient déjà et Yaone et Shin – venu malgré leur refus – ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Ils parcoururent rapidement les couloirs secrets. Déserts mais truffés de caméras, la cavalerie débarquerait sûrement d'ici peu.

Inconsciemment Sanzo s'était placé en tête et les guidait. L'appel résonnait de nouveau dans sa tête comme ce jour où il avait trouvé Goku.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse taire.

Il fallait qu'il le sauve.

Dieu, mais que lui faisaient-ils donc ?

* * *

Ririn avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, beaucoup trop affaiblie. 

Alors que la conscience lui revenait lentement, la douleur la terrassa, lui arrachant un véritable hurlement.

Elle sentait ses organes se liquéfier en elle, et son sang qui engloutissait sa gorge et ses poumons ! Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle allait mourir, et cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas !

Puis soudain elle la quitta aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, la laissant au bord de la perte de conscience, haletante.

Dans un semi brouillard elle put distinguer des silhouettes vagues autour d'elle.

Une seule qu'elle soit capable de reconnaître : Gyokumen.

Soudain quelque chose sembla affoler toutes les silhouettes floues qui s'écartèrent d'elle en criant.

Juste avant de perdre vraiment conscience, elle pria pour qu'ils meurent.

Tous.

* * *

Sanzo décocha deux coups de revolver qui résonnèrent dans cette immense salle des horreurs tandis que les autres l'investissait pour empêcher toute fuite aux monstres venus admirer la douleur d'innocents. 

C'était la panique mais il mit un moment à trouver la véritable raison du vacarme qui les assourdissait tous – le temps d'abattre proprement trois ou quatre hommes menaçants.

Gyokumen se tenait à côté d'une cage vide.

A côté d'elle, fermement attaché par une chaîne, Goku.

A quatre pattes comme une bête.

D'ailleurs vu les grognements frénétiques et les mimiques qui traversaient son visage, il ne semblait plus avoir beaucoup de conscience humaine.

Il se reculait et s'avançait par petits bonds légers et hésitants, claquant ses dents sur tout ce qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Sanzo se mit à courir, le reste de la salle se fondant en un amas de mouvements flous et incohérents. Il ne voyait plus que Goku, SON Goku, réduit à si peu par cette femme, en danger !

Il ne vit pas à temps le véritable gorille qui se jetait sur lui. Et il avait un couteau, qu'il lui planta brutalement dans l'épaule juste avant de se prendre une balle dans le front.

« Merde… »

La douleur le transperçait et il sentait ses sens s'atténuer. Il serra les dents, pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes ! Et arracha la lame de son épaule avec un cri, la conscience lui revenant brutalement.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se relever un autre homme le plaqua au sol avec un sourire terrifiant.

Sanzo grimaça. Il avait perdu son arme dans l'empoignade. Mais où étaient les autres cons ?

Goku gémit. Ces cheveux blonds /le soleil/ ce visage /le soleil/ ces yeux /le soleil/

Sanzo.

En danger.

Il sentit un craquement en lui, comme un mur qui se brise soudain, et les effets du virus s'estompèrent, lui rendant conscience humaine.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir les débris de sa couronne, de son contrôleur sur le sol avant que Seiten Taisen s'empare de lui.

Il se libéra facilement de l'emprise de la chaîne, puis fit en un bond sur le pitoyable être qui osait menacer le soleil. Il le déchiqueta rapidement mais dans ce style sanglant et brutal qui était le sien. Se délectant de sa douleur, de sa peur, et du sang qui giclait.

Puis un autre moucheron tenta de le frapper, qu'il balaya, lui arrachant un bras au passage. Aucune résistance, vraiment. Presque du gâchis.

Deux autres encore se jetèrent sur lui mais il ne prit même pas la peine de bouger, leur arrachant les yeux et une partie du visage à coups de griffes.

Il en acheva ainsi un certain nombre puis regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un nouvel adversaire, il voulait encore du sang !

Mais il n'y avait plus personne à provoquer. Juste des êtres inoffensifs qui semblaient se battre entre eux ou libérer des prisonniers.

Il s'avança en souriant. De nouvelles victimes. De nouveau l'odeur du sang et de la peur, et l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Son attaque sembla les prendre par surprise, pourtant ils l'avaient vu arriver. Il en envoya un, celui qui avait les cheveux tellement rouges qu'ils semblaient brûlants, au tapis puis s'attaqua à une femme aux cheveux sombres.

Elle fut rapidement vaincue puis un coup dans son dos le déséquilibra.

Il se tourna vivement pour faire face à deux bruns qui lui donnèrent un peu plus de plaisir avec des attaques coordonnées à peine plus difficile à parer. Mais même si leur niveau était supérieur il n'y avait pas de vraie difficulté, personne ne pouvait lui résister !

Un mouvement au coin de son œil lui fit faire volte face.

Le monstre.

Il s'en rappelait, c'était celui qui l'avait enfermé et rendu malade, tellement qu'il avait cru mourir.

Avec un rire maléfique il se jeta dans sa direction pour tuer, dans d'horribles souffrances, le voir supplier, à genoux…

Mais le soleil s'interposa soudain.

Grognant, il se recula légèrement. Il n'admettait pas qu'on lui refuse sa proie. Le soleil était censé être son allié !

Il était blessé. Armé certes, mais en mauvais état. Il ne serait pas dur à tuer, et ensuite le monstre…

Mais le soleil parla.

« Goku… »

Le nom résonna dans son esprit.

Et Seiten Taisen se perdit dans un hurlement bestial, laissant la place au vrai Goku qui s'effondra dans les bras du blond.

« Sanzo ? » Murmura-t-il, perdu, n'osant y croire.

« C'est moi Goku. Tout va bien, c'est fini. »

La voix était étrangement douce et chaleureuse comparé à son timbre habituellement froid.

Goku se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Tout allait bien, il était avec Sanzo.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Grande réunion à la pension Gunlock. 

On essayait de faire les comptes. Combien de défaites pour combien de victoires ? Difficile à estimer.

Pas de blessures graves. Des commotions diverses et variées pour tout le monde, un bras cassé pour Kogaiji et un trou dans l'épaule qui guérissait à vitesse grand V pour Sanzo.

Gyokumen était morte, comme la plupart des gardiens et des politiciens présents ce soir-là.

Ni, le scientifique, en avait réchappé ainsi qu'au lynchage en règle qui aurait suivi en prison en concoctant divers antidotes qui avaient permis de résorber les virus de la plupart des enfants infectés. Il avait été disculpé comme étant celui qui les avait conduit au centre de tout ça.

Ririn resterait sans doute clouée dans un lit d'hôpital et sous surveillance médicale attentive pour les deux prochains mois, tout comme deux autres enfants trouvés sur les lieux. Il était probable qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre normalement, obligés de prendre des cachets et dans l'incapacité de faire un quelconque effort sous peine de douleurs et de mort, mais au moins ils étaient vivants.

Goku ne disait plus un mot et ne dormait plus. Il errait comme un zombie, le choc.

Du point de vue médical, il était en bonne santé.

Du point de vue psychologique, tout symptôme indiquant une résurgence du virus ou de Seiten Taisen semblait avoir définitivement disparu.

Du point de vue social, il était de nouveau et pour les trois prochains mois sous la garde de Hakkaï, Gojyo et Sanzo, après quoi il serait majeur et choisirait.

Du point de vue judiciaire, aucune charge n'était reconnue contre lui, le procès l'ayant établi privé de libre arbitre au moment des faits.

Du point de vue de Sanzo, il allait plus mal que jamais.

Malgré tout, les choses semblaient enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

Tout, sauf Goku.

Le châtain soupira violemment comme pour étouffer des sanglots naissants. Il ne faisait que pleurer depuis cette nuit.

Le souvenir le fit frémir et lui arracha quelques larmes de plus. Si seulement il pouvait l'effacer. Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer, faire revenir les choses comme avant.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il n'était plus dans les bras de Sanzo. Il paniqua un instant, jusqu'à ce que le visage du soleil réapparaisse au-dessus de lui._

_« Goku ? »_

_« Sa… Sanzo… »_

_Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Un imbroglio de sentiments passait dans les yeux du blond tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour essayer de le calmer._

_N'y tenant plus, Goku se jeta dans ses bras. Il soupira faiblement, d'un souffle tremblant de larmes, quand Sanzo referma ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte possessive et tellement rassurante._

_Il se laissa bercer avec soulagement. Le cauchemar s'achevait enfin. Il le sentait, aussi réellement que l'odeur de Sanzo._

_Son soleil l'avait encore une fois libéré, son soleil réchauffait son corps et son âme._

_Il cala son menton contre l'épaule dudit soleil, laissant les magnifiques cheveux lui caresser le nez en une légère chatouille._

_Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils soient séparés, il ne voulait plus jamais ouvrir les yeux sur autre chose que son regard améthyste._

_Pourtant lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne se noya pas dans ceux de son sauveur comme il l'aurait désiré._

_Non. Il tomba en arrêt devant la silhouette figée, clouée à une espèce de trône métallique de Nataku._

_Et il hurla lorsque l'impulsion électrique que personne n'avait débranchée déclencha la sortie de lames aiguisées, elles venaient de partout, de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son front même !_

_Les larmes aux yeux, il se détacha de Sanzo et se précipita vers son ami, son meilleur ami, son frère. Tout irait bien, il allait arrêter tout ça, il le sauverait…_

_« Nataku ! Nataku ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, Nataku, regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! »_

_Mais ses yeux restaient immobiles et vides, tellement vides. Il recula sous le choc._

_Derrière lui, il sentait la présence silencieuse de Sanzo. Il voulut lui demander, lui dire, le supplier de trouver une solution, de trouver un moyen, il y avait forcément un moyen, de sauver Nataku !_

_Mais quand il se tourna et qu'il croisa les yeux fermés en prière il comprit._

_« Nataku… T'avais juré qu'on mourrait en même temps… »_

* * *

Il sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues et enfouit avec rage son visage dans l'oreiller. 

Il se rappelait de tout, de la promesse qu'il s'était faite de devenir fort comme eux.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'était pas fort et c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à en dire.

Nataku n'aurait pas été fier de lui, il en était sûr.

Sanzo s'éloigna silencieusement de la porte. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, allumant une cigarette.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le consoler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser pleurer, le laisser souffrir.

Et souffrir lui aussi, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être là quand il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Il s'en voulait de s'en vouloir, et il ne dormait plus depuis que même sa présence ne suffisait plus à calmer Goku.

Dans le salon, Hakkaï et Gojyo discutaient à mots couverts.

De cet imbécile d'asocial confirmé et de ce stupide macaque.

Ils finirent par tomber d'accord : il fallait faire quelque chose.

De préférence débloquer un peu ce qui coinçait chez Sanzo et l'empêchait d'aller parler à Goku.

Parce qu'ils avaient eu beau faire, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à consoler le jeune homme comme l'autre blondinet l'eut fait.

Et comme le disait si bien Gojyo, l'ambiance commençait vraiment à tourner glauque pire que ce foutu sous sol BW.

Finalement Gojyo se leva sous les yeux surpris et un tantinet inquiets de l'impulsivité du roux de Hakkaï.

« Gojyo… »

« T'inquiètes mon pote. Tu l'as dit, faut juste les débloquer. Ben j'y vais ! »

Hakkaï sourit en entendant les grognements de Sanzo qui se faisait traîner de force vers la chambre de Goku.

Sanzo… Ne laisse pas tes propres plaies blesser quelqu'un d'autre…

* * *

« IMBECILE DE BLATTE PERVERSE ! » 

Après ce cri du cœur qui ne le soulagea même pas, Sanzo s'approcha du lit où Goku avait résolument enterré son visage dans l'oreiller.

Au fond, la blatte n'avait pas tort. Sûrement une idée d'Hakkaï.

Il s'assit doucement sur le lit.

« Goku… »

Le châtain leva lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude sans son diadème.

Comment il pouvait contrôler Seiten Taisen sans sa couronne, personne ne comprenait, mais ça importait peu.

Ca importait peu aussi que Sanzo sente monter en lui une bouffée de tendresse et d'autres sentiments stupides du même genre. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

« Sanzo… Aide-moi… »

« A quoi ? »

Goku hésita, se mordit les lèvres tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler.

« A… Arrêter de pleurer… D'avoir mal… Et tous ces souvenirs… J'veux être fort mais… »

Sa phrase était entrecoupée de sanglots et finit par se briser, et il avait beau essuyer rageusement ses larmes de nouvelles coulaient toujours.

Sanzo recueillit instinctivement le châtain dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, le menton dans ses cheveux.

« Idiot… Arrêter de pleurer c'est pas arrêter de souffrir… Et tu es déjà fort… »

Goku releva la tête jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui.

« Pas vrai… Et toi… »

« Moi je pleure à l'intérieur… Et aucun de nous n'est fort, aucun de nous quatre… C'est justement pour ça qu'on est plus forts que les autres… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en s'entendant philosopher ainsi mais les bras de Goku enserrant sa taille le poussèrent à continuer.

« C'est juste notre volonté de vivre qui fait tout. »

Les yeux de Goku se firent pensifs.

Il se rappelait Nataku, et tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il revoyait son visage souriant et rieur, et entendait sa voix résonner.

_Faut vivre, qu'est-ce tu crois ? Si tu vis tu pourras accomplir plein de choses, et quand tu seras vieux tu regarderas derrière toi et tu souriras, parce que t'auras oublié les mauvais moments et les manques pour garder que le bonheur !_

Il se rappelait aussi toute la douleur et le sang qui avaient marqué sa vie pendant dix-huit ans, mais toujours les paroles de Nataku transparaissaient, se superposaient à celles de Sanzo, et aux autres visages qui hantaient ses souvenirs.

Il osa un léger sourire.

« Je crois que j'aimerais bien avoir la volonté de vivre moi aussi. »

Sanzo répondit à son sourire, ne s'étonnant même plus de cette sensation de bonheur qui l'envahissait.

Puis Goku se pencha et tira une petite clé d'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

« Tu veux bien me l'enlever, s'il te plaît ? »

Il lui montra le collier de fer qui lui encerclait le cou depuis le premier jour.

Avec délicatesse, Sanzo tourna la clé. Il la retira au déclic libérateur, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Goku.

« C'est à toi de la faire. »

Le fixant toujours, avec une certaine hésitation, le châtain enleva l'entrave et la laissa tomber sur la couverture, révélant son cou un peu irrité.

Le blond promena ses doigts sur la gorge offerte. Leurs regards toujours soudés, ils sentirent à peine leurs corps se rapprocher.

Puis Goku enlaça le cou de Sanzo tandis que celui-ci saisissait sa taille et leurs bouches se heurtèrent, se cherchant d'abord maladroitement puis se savourant plus fermement.

Et pour la première fois Sanzo se laissa aller complètement, une de ses mains remontant se promener dans les cheveux de Goku, de son Goku, le rapprochant encore davantage.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Sanzo crut émerger d'un rêve.

Puis il vit le sourire le plus calme qui ait jamais étiré les lèvres de Goku, et prenant pleinement conscience de son acte eut un mouvement instinctif de recul, de fuite.

Mais Goku le retint.

Mais Goku affronta son regard.

Mais Goku chassa ses vieux démons.

Mais Goku le prit dans ses bras à son tour, échangeant les rôles, et Sanzo dut bien admettre qu'il jouait très bien le rôle de protecteur.

Et il se laissa faire avant de retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres.

Cette nuit-là ils dormirent enlacés, et leur sommeil fut calme pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Depuis sa loge, Kanzeon observait les images que lui retransmettaient ses nombreuses caméras cachées, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

« Et bien, mon cher Jiroshin, tout semble se finir plutôt bien non ? Ces deux-là enfin ensembles, le complot défait, la paix retrouvée… »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vivement de nouvelles emmerdes ! On va finir par s'ennuyer sinon ! »

A ses pieds le caniche jappa, remuant la queue.

* * *

« Sanzooo… » 

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai faaaim ! »

« Mais ressers-toi ! Allons, allons, il mange enfin, c'est bien ! »

Madame Ban versa encore de la soupe dans son assiette en continuant son babillage de sa grosse voix généreuse tandis que Gojyo appuyait sur le crâne de Goku.

« Mais t'arrêteras de bouffer un jour ouais ? T'imagine même pas tout le fric que t'engouffres là-dedans ! »

« Mais… »

« C'est pas un singe c'est un cochon ! »

« La ferme ! Kappa pervers ! Espèce d'insecte ! »

« VOS GUEULES ! »

Hakkaï ne put retenir un petit rire au cri de Sanzo.

« Tu t'égosilles pour rien… »

« Je crois aussi. Mais je vais leur FAIRE LA PEAU ! FERMEZ LA ! »

Bien plus tard, Sanzo criait beaucoup moins, occupé qu'il était à savourer la peau de Goku à ce petit endroit du cou qui le faisait gémir doucement.

A tâtons le châtain ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et la referma brutalement, faisant au passage tomber l'écriteau signalant « Singe à Vendre »

Sanzo grogna.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'entêtes à garder ce truc… »

L'écriteau qui avait été accroché par Gyokumen à sa cage.

« Pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas fort. »

Il ne laissa pas à Sanzo le temps de râler davantage et le plaqua sur le lit, ses mains commençant à se balader sur son torse tandis qu'il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Sanzo se réveilla dans la nuit en frissonnant malgré la chaleur de Goku serré contre lui. 

Pas étonnant, le drap avait glissé. Il le rattrapa et les recouvrit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller celui qui reposait sur son ventre, puis le regarda tendrement en caressant ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, hein Goku ? »

Doucement son amant leva la tête et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Sanzo ? »

« Rendors-toi. »

Goku se releva, ensommeillé, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer et de poser la tête sur son torse. Il s'endormit rapidement sous les yeux attentifs de Sanzo, qui finit par refermer ses bras autour de lui pour sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil calme comme jamais.

Le lendemain matin, Hakkaï eut toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Gojyo de les réveiller en fanfare.

Puis il abandonna la lutte quand Shin et Ririn, sortie depuis peu de l'hôpital, s'y joignirent.

Lorsque la bande de Kogaiji, venue rendre visite, entra, ils tombèrent sur un Sanzo de très, très mauvaise humeur et un Goku d'un très joli teint pivoine tandis que Gojyo enchaînait les insinuations perverses, son sourire des grands jours aux lèvres.

Kogaiji leva un sourcil, Dokugakuji se joignit au roux tandis que Yaone riait légèrement en allant dire bonjour à Hakkaï, Shin et Ririn.

* * *

THE END (hallelujah) 


End file.
